


Where my heart belongs

by PatientA



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: M/M, Sort of Pinocchio AU, Tom is a magical doll, Top Tom Riddle
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-28
Updated: 2020-04-03
Packaged: 2021-03-03 18:42:39
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 21
Words: 58,448
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24590257
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PatientA/pseuds/PatientA
Summary: 平行魔法世界設定，Tom是塵封在倉庫的魔法人偶，被Harry不小心喚醒並想得到一顆心然後變成人的故事。
Relationships: Harry Potter/Tom Riddle, Harry Potter/Tom Riddle | Voldemort, Harry Potter/Voldemort
Kudos: 12





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> 雖然九成戲份都是小Tom，但是最後Voldemort會上線，所以是假年下。  
> 哈金成分多，請注意

Harry在成年的時候繼承了Potter家的老宅，房子位於Godric’s Hollow，一直以來都由他的教父代為打理，在他一歲時父母因為意外身故之後，Harry一直都與教父住在一起，他們沒有住在位於Grimmauld Place的Black老宅—--他的教父討厭那個地方，而且現在那裡屬於Sirius的弟弟所有，他們二人的關係也並不十分融洽。

而在Harry成年前沒人擁有Potter老宅的使用權，最終Sirius買了一棟倫敦近郊的小公寓，兩個人就那樣湊合的住了下來，直到Harry成年。

至於Potter宅，Harry一直到畢業，且Sirius放下心去環遊世界後，他才有能力與時間去打理這幢房子，他站在那個被Black家的家庭小精靈妥善整理的前院裡，試圖在腦海深處挖掘關於這裡的記憶，在一歲前他一直與父母住在這間房子裡，但他對此處陌生的程度已經找不回任何屬於家的感覺。

房間與客廳因為有人定期打掃的關係十分整潔，彷彿停留在主人離去的那一刻，只是整間屋子空置了太久，顯得有些缺乏人氣。

Harry把自己的行李放到主臥房去，那裡曾是他父母的臥室，他輕輕撫摸了色澤溫暖的床單，忍不住思索著這是他母親或是父親的喜好。

他打開一個又一個的櫥櫃，把父母留下的衣物收到大紙箱裡，他還沒決定好是否要捐贈它們，打算先尋找一個倉庫把這些東西都收起來，等到哪天他決定怎麼處置它們時再挖掘出來。

他便是在這時候發現Riddle的。

樓梯下的櫥櫃已經被清潔用的雜物堆滿，Harry在二樓尋找了會兒便發現了通往閣樓的小門，他拿起放在一旁的鉤子把閣樓的門打開，扯著垂下的長鐵鍊把樓梯拉下來，陰暗的閣樓裡滿是灰塵，他丟了好幾打的家務魔咒上去，才能好好的看清狀況。

午後的陽光透過蒙塵的玻璃照進閣樓裡，顯得有些昏暗，閣樓堆滿了大大小小的箱子跟損壞的傢俱，不知道是幾世代的Potter們遺留下的產物。

Harry俐落地翻上閣樓，腳下的木頭地板發出危險的嘎吱聲，他猶豫地先試探了一下地板的牢固度，接著探出頭去指揮紙箱們依序飛上去，他讓它們懸浮在他身周，四處張望後在被布掩蓋的一座雜物山旁尋了個位子，指揮它們各自疊好。

在他放置箱子的途中，一不留神，蓋著灰布的雜物堆裡倒下來一個大皮箱，是被最後疊上去的紙箱給撞出來的，青年手忙腳亂地把龐大雜物山的其它東西穩住，在揚起的灰塵中打了好幾個噴嚏後才有心思去檢查裡面的東西有沒有被摔壞。

箱子的鎖有些鏽了，不是很好打開，他用了幾個開鎖以及保養用的咒語，才打開那只皮箱，然而在看到箱子裡有什麼後，Harry忍不住倒抽了一口氣。

他想過各式各樣的東西——樂器啦、衣服啦、器具啦、古董啦…等等，但他從未想過那個箱子裡面竟然裝著一個小男孩！

他下意識地把手探到對方的鼻子前確認呼吸，然而連一點最微弱的反應都沒有，他只好再把手探到對方的胸口，卻立馬縮回手，同時冒出一聲痛呼。

殷紅的血珠在他指尖匯聚，男孩領巾上一個小小的針尖刺破了他的手指，他仔細瞧了瞧才發現那是一個沒有扣好的胸針，他隨意用拇指抹去了指尖的血色，改探向男孩的脈搏，與此同時，他才終於發現了那條接縫。

儘管細微而隱晦，仔細觀察後仍然能在脖子上方看見條不自然的縫隙，他低下頭仔細觀察，沒有注意到自己扶著頭的那隻手，上面的一抹血色緩緩滲進男孩蒼白的皮膚裡頭。

顯然，這是一個仿真人偶而不是個頑皮躲在鄰居家閣樓裡然後昏倒的小男孩。Harry為此鬆了口氣，他轉而欣賞起人偶的臉，讚嘆於製作者的鬼斧神工，細緻的皮膚上淡青色的血管隱約可見，薄薄的嘴唇透著血色，挺而巧的鼻子上方纖長的睫毛根根鮮明，一雙無機質的黑色玻璃珠躍入他的視線之中，那其中反射著空洞而冰冷的光芒讓他忍不住打了一個寒顫。

他後知後覺地想著，剛剛這雙眼睛是否是張開著的？顯然不是，不然他一開始便不會以為對方是個昏迷的孩子。

「你是誰。」更令他吃驚的是，人偶張開嘴說話了。毫無起伏的語調在空蕩的閣樓裡迴響，讓Harry猛地往後退去，另一隻手更本能地握上了自己的魔杖，而人偶因為他的突然撤離，毫無防備地砸在地板上，發出了硬物落地的鈍重聲響。

「…你很沒有禮貌。」平靜而略帶無機質的嗓音悶悶地傳來，男孩—--或著準確地說，人偶—--顯然還不能很好地控制自己的手腳，他試圖從地板上爬起來，卻花了比平常人更多的時間，顯得有些笨拙。

「抱、抱歉？」Harry不知道為什麼感到有些心虛，儘管他心中一個微小的聲音告訴他眼前這個物品可能很危險，他卻仍然無法控制自己不產生像是把蛋落到地上的感受，也許是因為對方幼童的外貌太具有欺騙性：「我不是故意把你摔到地上…」

「即便如此也無法改變你的行為。」人偶的脾氣顯然也不是很好，儘管他的聲調平板且毫無情緒，Harry仍能從他的字句裡聽出不滿，他放棄站起來的打算坐在地板上，墨色的眼睛落回Harry身上，比一般眼珠更閃亮的球面清晰地反射著青年的倒影：「而且你仍然沒有告訴我你的名字。」

Harry打量著他，思考著告訴一個魔法物品自己的名字是否很危險，所以他決定保留一部分：「你可以稱呼我Potter先生。」

「你好，Potter先生。」人偶點了點頭，他僵硬地彎曲著自己的手指，像是在仔細評估自己的關節是否還能運作，然後他停頓了一會兒，像是在思考，而Harry為此感到驚訝，畢竟，他不知道他能不能算得上是一個生物：「…我不記得以前的事情，但我想，我可能叫做Tom⋯Tom Riddle。」

「可能？」

「是的，這應該是我的名字，但我卻不怎麼習慣被這樣稱呼。」他的手指逐漸靈動了起來，擱在自己的下巴上，輕輕摩挲，Harry不得不承認，不管這是誰的作品，那個製作者絕對是個天才，因為隨著Riddle逐漸地「活了過來」，他看起來就像一個 _真正的男孩_ 。

人偶花了一段時間，才慢慢地站起身，甚至花費心思去撢去身上的灰塵，他穿著一件白色的襯衫，繫著深綠色的領巾，上面搖搖欲墜著一枚銀製的蛇形胸針—--就是剛剛刺破了Harry手指的罪魁禍首—--深色的短褲下膝蓋裸露，看得到球型的關節與接縫，小腿上用帶子繫著中筒襪，腳上穿的硬底皮鞋黑得發亮。

如果不是因為他怎麼看都像是一個從家裡偷跑出來的小少爺的話，Harry會說他就是個陶瓷娃娃，但是他比起娃娃卻更加…像是活著一樣，儘管他身上不屬於人類的部分還是不斷地提醒著Harry，眼前這個小男孩只是一尊他家倉庫裡的魔法人偶而已。

「那麼，Potter先生，你又是為什麼喚醒我呢？」Riddle把胸針扣好，仰著頭直視面前仍然警戒著他的青年，儘管他的視線如此空洞，Harry仍詭異地產生了一種被仔細打量的感覺。

「我想如果我有，我也是不小心喚醒你的。」Harry有些頭疼地想，他只是想要開始自己獨立的生活而已，他怎麼也無法想像會在自己爸媽家的閣樓裡喚醒奇怪而未知的魔法物品，並以此開啟他新生活的第一天。

而且更糟糕的是，Riddle顯然有思想，他從小到大老是被身邊的人耳提面命，有思想的魔法物品所具備的危險性，他無法就這麼把這件事情拋到腦後。

Harry嘆了口氣，指了指樓梯：「這裡不是個好說話的地方，我們下去談談吧。」

不管如何，他需要先來杯熱茶。


	2. Chapter 2

「所以，你就這樣讓他跟你住在一起？」Ginny皺起秀麗的眉，放下了她的茶杯跟盤子：「我以為你畢業後多少改了改你愛冒險的壞毛病，Harry，更別提你還準備在魔法部工作！」

「妳現在聽起來就像Hermione。」Harry沈吟著，沮喪地咀嚼著抹滿果醬跟凝脂奶油的司康，這是他搬回Godric’s Hollow後第一次邀請Ginny來他家，也是他畢業後他們第三次約會，之前因為Riddle的關係，他跟女孩改約在Diagon Alley的餐廳，暑假後Ginny還要回去Hogwarts上七年級，他們只有很少日子能私下相聚，因為Harry很快就要開始他的正氣師訓練：「我知道這有風險，但是如果妳看到他的話，妳就會明白了。」

「我懷疑我會明白，Harry，我相信你還記得我的爸爸在麻瓜人工製品濫用局工作，他總是把有思想的魔法物品所造成的危害當作飯後恐嚇小孩的故事說給我們聽。」Ginny做了個鬼臉，臉上仍然充斥著不贊同：「沒有任何讓他停止運作的線索嗎？」

Harry再度嘆了口氣，拿起放在隔壁椅子上一張破舊的羊皮紙：「毫無頭緒。我研究了裝著他的箱子裡面所有的東西，只有這些有提到一點Riddle的事情，你看—— _Cadmus Peverell在使用重生石使未婚妻復活失敗後，曾研究如何創造極度真實的魔法人偶，想讓它們乘載亡魂，他花費了大量的金錢與時間，成功使他們看起來與人類無異，然而他費盡心思仍無法賦予它們完整的靈魂，或著說一顆心_ ——後面的部分墨跡暈開了，我還不知道該怎麼修復它們。後來我查了查祖譜，Peverell家失去了繼承者，但Potter家有Peverell的血統，顯然這份技術傳到了某個Potter的手裡—--然而我仍然不知道Riddle到底是被誰或著是被怎麼做出來的。說真的，在這之前我還以為《The Tales of Beedle the Bard》只是騙小孩的童話故事呢！」

「我不知道該不該為他沒有靈魂而感到比較欣慰。」Ginny抿了抿唇，臉上滿是憂慮：「有靈魂的魔法物品比一般黑魔法物品還要更危險，而他原本是以這個為目的創造出來的…我真的認為你該去請我爸爸認識的人來檢查一下。」

「我…我沒辦法，Ginny，我沒辦法承受如果我把Riddle上報，而他們卻拆了他…那會讓我覺得像在謀殺。」青年頹喪地垂下肩，靠在椅背上，煩躁地抓了抓他的頭髮：「妳必須見見他，Ginny，我知道妳看到他，妳就會明白我的感受的。」

少女勉為其難地同意了，見狀Harry打起精神揮了揮魔杖，桌上的紙巾折成了一個小小軟軟的紙金探子，它搖搖晃晃地往樓上飛去，過了一會兒Ginny聽見了輕微的腳步聲在木頭地板上產生的咿呀聲，一個面容精緻的男孩跟著顛簸飛行的紙巾金探子從走廊處拐了進來，他手上甚至端著一本書，顯然正看到一半，他琉璃似的眼睛看向Harry又看看Ginny，最終定格在青年身上：「你找我？」

「是的，Riddle，我想向你介紹一個朋友。」Harry點了點頭，然後看向Ginny，紅髮少女露出了有些侷促不安的神情，卻還是試圖笑著自我介紹：「你好，你可以稱呼我…Weasley小姐。」

「妳好，我是Riddle。」Riddle禮貌地看向Ginny並點點頭，嘴角甚至帶著一個笑容，但那個笑卻讓少女感到一陣詭異，她不確定是不是因為男孩的眼底完全沒有任何的笑意：「很高興認識妳。」

「G…Weasley小姐在這段時間會經常來拜訪我。」Harry顯然比Ginny更適應如何與Riddle相處，至少他臉上露出的笑容是真實而輕鬆的：「如果你希望加入我們的話，我們不會介意，但如果你不希望被打擾，可以待在書房裡。」

Riddle低下頭，乍看之下就像是個內向又靦腆的孩子，他的拇指玩弄著書本的一角，語氣平板卻快速：「我想我待在書房裡會比較好些。」

Harry露出了果然如此的神色，搔了搔自已的面頰，然後嘆了口氣：「好吧，Riddle，如果你還想看些其他什麼書的話，告訴我，我可以讓書店貓頭鷹一些來。」

然後他們禮貌地向彼此道別，Riddle再度回到樓上去，紙金探子也回到桌上攤成一張皺巴巴的紙巾，而當Harry轉回去時，Ginny看著他的眼神卻讓他想起，他跟Ron在Hogwarts闖禍時，Hermione發現時的神色：「你完全把他當成一個孩子看待了，對吧？」

「…我無法否認，但是你也看到了，他看起來就像是個小男孩。」Harry聳了聳肩，端起自己的茶杯，Ginny瞪著他好一會兒，那神情就像是一個Slytherin在研究Gryffindor不可思議的腦袋構造，最終她翻了個白眼給自己又斟了一杯茶，嘴巴裡嘀咕：「我倒是一點都不覺得他像是個小男孩，他的笑容讓我感到毛骨悚然。」

「他至少會表現出笑容了，剛開始的時候，不管發生什麼樣的事情，他臉上都是面無表情。」Harry忍不住想起頭三天跟Riddle相處的時光，那簡直讓他渾身上下都不對勁，Riddle老是無聲無息又面無表情地出現在房子的各種角落，就像是Hogwarts中的幽靈一樣——只不過他有實體，而且也不是珍珠白色——他那幾天簡直被嚇得夠嗆，讓他忍不住反省自己在校期間用隱形斗篷嚇人的做法是不是有些太過頭。

一個星期後，在某次對話的過程中，Riddle問了Harry臉上神色不自在的原因，青年猶豫地摸了摸自己的後腦勺，然後坦承，是因為男孩毫無表情的關係讓他感到很難適應，Riddle才慢慢地開始學習使用他的面部表情，這些舉動不但讓Harry感到驚訝，也感到有些好奇，畢竟Riddle顯然一開始並沒有內建情緒與表情的功能，男孩後來才告訴他，他自那之後會偷偷觀察隔壁鄰居互動時的表情作為參考。

Harry不得不說對此感到有些觸動，畢竟那只是他無心的一句話，但Riddle卻把它放在心上。

而隨著與Riddle相處的時間逐漸增加，Harry越來越不能肯定自己是否該把Riddle關閉，嚴格來說，Riddle在他家裡並沒有給他帶來太大的困擾，他甚至不佔多少空間，還會幫他做家事—--Potter老宅沒有家庭小精靈，因為Potter家在她媽媽還活著的時候，被她麻瓜出生的母親遣散了所有祖傳的家庭小精靈，她成為全職家庭主婦的同時也非常反對巫師界奴役這些生物的行為，如果她還活著肯定能和Hermione組成共同戰線，儘管Sirius對此很不以為然—--在這麼多天過去後，Harry也逐漸習慣了Riddle的存在，他再怎麼仔細觀察，也沒有感受到男孩具有絲毫的危險性，他反倒覺得自己就像多了個內向而喜歡閱讀的弟弟，而Harry從來都沒有過真正的兄弟姊妹，這種感覺既奇妙又十分美好。

「…別，你臉上又露出了 **那種表情** 了。」

「…什麼？」Harry回過神來，看著Ginny沈吟著仰天長嘆而自己卻一頭霧水，紅髮少女哀怨地看著他，厥起了嘴巴：「那種你不管別人反對也要蠻幹的神情。」

Harry張了張嘴，然後尷尬地笑了笑，隨著與男孩相處的時間增加，他確實暗地裡開始盤算著把Riddle偷偷留下來的可能，他略帶歉意地牽起Ginny的手，湊過去討好地給了她一個吻：「Ginny…」

Ginny輕輕咬了口他的嘴巴作為懲罰，然後嘆了口氣：「好吧、好吧，我替你保密。」

然後她握緊他的手，淺棕色的眼裡滿是溫柔：「但是你要答應我，不要做傻事，也不要讓自己陷入危險。」

Harry眯起綠色的眼睛，露出燦爛的笑容，覺得一切事情都會逐漸順利的。

至少他至今為止的人生中，還沒遇到過什麼困難他無法跨越。


	3. Chapter 3

Riddle甦醒後的第二個月，Harry開始在魔法部接受正氣師的訓練，他的作息變得極度規律，也非常容易感到疲憊，因為各種體能與知識上的訓練幾乎快把他消耗殆盡。而Riddle在這之中扮演了極大的幫助角色，他總是會先一步準備好早餐跟晚餐等他，儘管男孩根本不用進食，他也會在Harry用餐的時候待在旁邊傾聽他工作上的抱怨或瑣事，甚至會在他出門前提醒他需要帶的東西。

Harry曾表達過Riddle不用幫他做那些事情——像是煮飯或是一些家務——他不是他的家庭小精靈，何況Sirius還囑咐了Kreacher每週給他打掃一次家裡，但Riddle表示這是為了感謝Harry買書給他，他並不介意做些簡單的事情作為回報，而青年不得不承認即便沒有味覺的魔法人偶煮的飯都比他做得好吃，梅林在上，他跟Sirius從來不用下廚煮飯。

對所有遇見Riddle的人，他都含糊其詞，謊稱Riddle是自己的遠房表親，他還特地訂購了幾套童裝跟魔法皮膚——一種用於掩蓋無法被治癒的傷疤的人工皮，完美的掩蓋了Riddle身上的人工關節跟接縫——讓男孩顯得更加活生生，而人偶也十分聰明，他的言行舉止正在逐漸變得像個人類，或者準確點的說，像一個爆竹或麻瓜，因為Riddle沒辦法使用魔法。

男孩讀的書種類十分繁雜廣博，用Harry的話來說，就是乏味，以Ron的話來說，就是那些「Hermione式」的書籍，他對於男孩的知識吸收能力感到驚異，也十分好奇，但他實在是分身乏術，無法去關注Riddle到底在做些什麼。

事實上密集的訓練讓他假日幾乎都在睡覺，直到九月Ginny回去Hogwarts繼續學業，他都抽不出時間來跟女孩碰面，他完全被魔法部佔去了人生中所有的時間，他唯一能抽出的空閒時間，就是假日一兩個小時出外採買生活用品，騎著Sirius借他的摩托車到最近的超市，買一大堆的微波食品跟義大利麵條，還有Riddle清單上的食材—--梅林的褲子！男孩甚至會對他進行飲食管理！如果不是因為他的外貌年紀實在是太小，Harry忍不住要開始懷疑他是被創造出來做管家的。

而這個狀況一直持續到聖誕節才逐漸好轉，但因為聖誕節是一個與家人一起渡過的節日，所以他跟Ginny也沒有多少獨處的時間，訓練生的假期也比較短，假期後的正氣師訓練讓他也沒有體力跟機會可以跟Ginny進行一場像樣的約會，少數幾次都是Ginny透過呼嚕網到他家去，兩人一起喝著下午茶，談談Weasley家以及Harry訓練上的瑣事，但他們之間逐漸越來越難有共通話題，只因為Harry忙碌的職業生涯讓他沒有時間打魁地奇，或是關注最新的賽事。

Ginny來訪的時候Riddle通常會自覺地窩在書房裡，不去打擾他們的兩人世界，顯然比起他們漫無目的的談話，男孩覺得書本更加有趣，讓Harry感到有些焦慮的事，最近他也不得不開始如此認為，而這讓他覺得自己是個失敗的男朋友。

那天送走Ginny的時候，Harry跟她在走廊的槲寄生下接吻，當他們投入地擁吻的時候，Harry聽見了細小的腳步聲在樓梯處響了起來，他用眼角瞥見一個小小的身影退回二樓，他心裡為此一瞬間有些尷尬，便匆促地結束了這個吻，然後跟Ginny告別。

他以為事情就這樣結束了，他也希望就這樣結束了，但梅林顯然不願意放過他。

「為什麼你會吻她？」Riddle坐在餐桌旁邊，擱下書本，黑色的眼睛專注地盯著Harry看，讓他差點沒被嘴巴裡的義大利麵給噎死。

「咳咳、什…當然是因為喜歡啊。」Harry有些尷尬地舉著水杯，灌了一大口的水進去，順便擋著自己的臉，並在心底暗暗期望Riddle不要再問下去。

「為什麼會喜歡她呢。」但那男孩仍專注地看著他，他適當地偏頭以表示疑惑不解，儘管臉上幾盡空白，但Harry仍古怪地產生了一種成人才會有的微妙感受—--就像是一對父母被自己的子女詢問他是如何出生的那種。

「呃…其實我也不知道，可能是因為我們都打魁地奇，而Ginny跟我從很早以前就認識了，然後你懂的——我們都是學院裡的風雲人物。」Harry聳聳肩：「我們同時很親密，所以所有人都認為我們已經在一起了…因為也沒有什麼不可以的，我們就試著交往看看。」

「我不明白。」男孩黑色的眼睛仍然盯著他，嘴巴恰到好處地厥起了一個不滿的弧度。

Harry聞言大笑：「那是因為你還太小了，Riddle，等到你長大一點——」

Riddle嘆息，他沒有這個必要，但他現在已經學得很好，知道人類在這種時候會嘆氣：「Potter先生，你忘了一件事，我是個人偶，我不會長大。」

Harry哽住了，他沒有辦法再繼續笑下去，因為他意識到他又忘了Riddle不是一個真正的男孩這件事，最近他越來越常把人偶當作一個有情感表達障礙的男孩，而不是一個魔法物件，而Riddle雖然不會因為這些對話感到傷心，他仍忍不住在心底責備自己的疏忽：「…我很抱歉。」

「你又為什麼要道歉呢？」剔透的墨色琉璃投映出他的倒影，那裡面仍然是如此空蕩，就像是缺少了靈魂，注視著那樣的眼睛，Harry突然覺得自己失去了食慾。

「…不，沒什麼。」Harry擱下了叉子，嘆了口氣，Riddle仔細的觀察他，然後斟酌地開口：「我又讓你不愉快了嗎？」

「沒有、沒有，不是你的問題。」Harry努力打起精神露出笑容，一種衝動驅使他去揉亂男孩的頭髮，企圖讓他顯得更有活人氣息：「是說聖誕節你有什麼想要的禮物嗎？」

「我？」Riddle緩慢地眨了一下眼睛，顯然有些困惑，他偏了偏頭，神情無辜的像是一個純真的孩童：「為什麼要送我禮物？」

「因為聖誕節的精神就是給予、愛跟分享啊，何況一直以來你幫了我很多忙。」青年放下他的手，儘管男孩的眼睛還是猶若無機物，但他逐漸覺得自己能在裡面瞧出情緒，也許這一切只是他的想像而已，但Harry更情願如此：「最重要的是，我想送你這份禮物。」

Riddle看著Harry在燈光下閃爍光芒的綠眼睛，臉上的表情看不出來在想些什麼，過了一會兒後，他才把充當書籤的傳單小心翼翼地抽了出來，它的邊緣有些褪色了，像是被不斷地摩挲過一樣，Harry幾乎可以肯定他在男孩毫無情緒的語調中聽出了小心翼翼：「那能請你買這些給我嗎？」

Harry不得不承認自己十分好奇，顯然這是某種Riddle一直很想要，但卻不知道該如何開口的東西，他接過來掃了一眼，令他感到驚訝的是，那並不是一張書單，而是一張木工教程套組的傳單，他有些新奇地看了看眼前的男孩：「你對木工有興趣？」

「嗯，我想要試著研究一下能不能做出自己身上部分的零件。」男孩點了點頭，視線移開挪回書本的封面上頭，就像是一個忐忑的孩子，他進一步解釋到：「你知道，為了避免不小心損壞的時候沒有辦法復原。」

Harry的心突然感到一陣緊縮，那是一種柔軟又酸甜的感受，他從來沒有注意過Riddle原來在擔心這樣的事情，是了，男孩雖然是魔法造物，卻沒有魔法，如果他出了什麼意外，而Harry卻不在場，那麼他很有可能會被關閉，而他現在可以肯定自己並不希望那樣的場面發生在Riddle身上。

他不明白這種情緒是什麼，只能暗自警告自己這樣可能會很危險，但是一個木工教程套組對他來說並不十分昂貴，他有他父母—--主要是來自他父親的家族—--留給他的龐大遺產，就算他不工作也能優渥地度過他的人生，更別提只是這麼簡單的小玩意兒，他馬上派Hedwig去送訂單給這家公司，並額外訂購了一些木頭來給Riddle做練習。

而這一切換來Riddle十分禮貌的道謝，讓Harry忍不住又揉了揉男孩的腦袋，把那一頭細軟滑順的黑髮弄得像Potter家的鳥窩頭一樣。


	4. Chapter 4

在Harry陸續通過「隱藏與喬裝課」以及「潛行跟跟蹤課」，這兩樣他都還算擅長，畢竟他在Hogwarts時常常夜遊，Sirius說這是他遺傳到他父親的天賦，他們這些Marauders註定就是要打破校規冒險犯難，為此Hermione沒少跟他吵過架，因為Ron跟他在畢業前差一點點就可以打破Fred跟George的勞動服務紀錄。

但他的魔藥跟解藥的知識簡直是場災難，他被Snape教導的時候就老是被他針對，Sirius曾想偷偷寄幾份詛咒信去給那隻「油膩膩的老蝙蝠」、「討人厭的鼻涕蟲」但是都被Remus阻止了——Lupin是他的黑魔法防禦術教授，而他表示Snape儘管不甘願仍一直在替他熬製縛狼汁。

Harry沒有告訴過他教父的是，Lupin曾偷偷跟他說過Snape跟自己母親的友誼，而Sirius並不知道這個秘密，他們以前太常起衝突了，James認為他會很難接受必須跟Snape當朋友的這整件事情——事實上他也曾試著跟Snape問起過，然後被他轟出了魔藥辦公室，自那之後男人顯然改變策略從找他麻煩變成無視他。

Harry也在Hermione的幫助下順利地通過了O.W.Ls的測驗，進入了Snape的提高班，老蝙蝠每次看到他臉仍臭得不行，但最終沒有把他趕出去。

Harry確信自己可以低空飛過「魔藥與解藥課程」的測驗，只是需要花他較長的一段時間，而令他感到驚訝的是，Tom理解魔藥書籍內容的程度竟然比他要來得更好！他甚至還幫他寫筆記！如果不是因為Tom沒有魔法，Harry敢肯定男孩進入Hogwarts肯定會是個Ravenclaw——最優秀的那種。

但相較於職場上的順利，他的感情卻出了一些問題，在他跟Ginny的通信過程中，女孩回信的內容越來越簡短，他曾邀請過Ginny在畢業後與他同居，但是紅髮女孩一直不肯在信中給他正面回應。

事實上Ginny對於搬來跟Harry一起住這件事，顯得有些興趣缺缺，而他一直不能明白這是為了什麼⋯好吧他必須承認，自從他決定成為正氣師後，他們便一直有些爭執，她認為他應該善用自己的天賦，成為一個職業魁地奇球員，就像她未來的目標一樣，女孩深信他們一起一定能成為英格蘭史上最有名的搭擋，但Harry卻突然在他七年級時宣布放棄魁地奇，決定成為正氣師，Ginny一直對此深深地不諒解。

他一直沒有告訴她為什麼——事實上不論是他的教父也好，Ron跟Hermione也好，都沒有人知道Harry想去當正氣師的真正原因，而他有時甚至會認為這個秘密將會伴隨著自己直自墓地之中，只因為他難以宣之於口。

最終Ginny在信中宣判，關於同居的事情，她決定畢業後先回Burrow再做打算，而且她現在真的沒有時間陪他通信，只因她即將迎接她人生中最重要的一場考試，紅髮少女的理由正當，Harry對此啞口無言，但他仍不能否認自己感到十分沮喪。

他也不是不曾想過可以去請教他的朋友們，但是Weasley一家全都是他女友的兄長，找他們談談顯然不是一個好主意，至於Hermione，她同時也是Ginny的朋友，並且正為了自己的目標焦頭爛額，她現在在神奇動物管理控制司裡，為家庭小精靈的權利埋首在書本與法律文件當中，黑眼圈比他之前還要深，拿感情問題去煩她似乎也不是一個好主意。

「你有心事？」冷淡而平緩的聲音突兀地闖入了他的思緒之中，Harry停止了把披薩湊到嘴邊的動作，抬頭瞧見Riddle墨色的眼睛正直勾勾地盯著他看，男孩進一步解釋道：「你在吃兩塊披薩的時間裡嘆了六次氣了。」

Harry把披薩放下，尷尬地搔了搔臉，在頰邊沾上了一點紅紅的番茄醬，他趕緊手忙腳亂地拿紙巾拭去那點污漬，又懊惱地長嘆一聲，他看著Tom闔上書本，顯然要好好聽他傾訴的模樣，感到有些難為情：「其實也沒有什麼，就是G⋯我跟Weasley小姐出了一點問題。」

基於禮貌以及Ginny的堅持，他還是讓Tom稱呼她為Weasley小姐，但聖誕節過後他就開始跟Tom互稱姓名了，畢竟——隨著時間過去，對於他來說，Tom⋯正逐漸變得特別，他像是他從未有過的手足，但在某些時候又更像是他的孩子，他實在很難再繼續用姓氏去稱呼他，那讓他覺得自己似乎仍把男孩拒於門外，而他並不願這樣。

「可是你不是喜歡她嗎？我以為人類相信愛可以解決所有的問題？」男孩顯然有些困惑，他微微偏了偏頭提問到，伴隨著他問出口的天真詰問，青年不可避免的覺得Tom現在的樣子十分地可愛，但他還是忍不住對問話的內容嘆息，同時又無奈的大笑出聲：「這是小孩才會相信的童話，成人的世界裡愛可不是什麼萬能的魔法！」

「可是神秘事務司裡不是有關於愛的研究嗎？」Tom進一步追問道：「愛，或著說情感被證明是有其魔力的，能夠引發巫師不同程度的魔法能量，我認為這同時也代表了跨越問題的能力，如果你說愛並不能夠解決你們之間的問題，那是因為它不具備這份力量？還是代表你們之間的能量並沒有那麼強大？」

「⋯疾馳的蛇髮妖怪啊！(Gallopin’ Gorgons!)你究竟都看了些什麼書啊！」連他都不知道神秘部門裡有些什麼，Tom是從哪裡看來的？Harry無法克制地感到有些錯愕，他知道自己現在的表情一定很蠢，也明白Tom只是在就學術角度去討論他跟Ginny之間的問題，因為⋯梅林啊！Tom甚至根本不懂感情！他⋯他當然也沒有談過戀愛！男孩說的是一種常見的謬論，那些「愛可以超越一切問題派」的人最愛說的言詞詭辯——他跟初戀分手後就知道這種想法是理想主義者的論調了，有很多事情可以成為愛情之間的橫溝，而它們甚至可以比馬里亞納海溝還要深、還要難以跨越。

愛本來就沒有跨越一切的力量，但他卻無法控制地開始思考，自己對Ginny的感情真的有他想像中的那麼強烈而不可犧牲嗎？打從一開始他便是在輿論的導向下與她在一起的，他們甚至沒有互相追求，而是自然而然地在球隊勝利的慶功宴上接吻——那決定也許更像是一種吊橋效應，而不是一種理智的戀愛情感。

當然，他是真的喜歡那個女孩的，她美麗、開朗、大膽又有主見——儘管她小時候並不是這樣的，但她在四年級後成長成了一個迷人的女孩——也是他擔任球隊隊長後最得力的支持者，他逐漸被女孩在球場上的表現所吸引，尤其在四年級那場不幸事故讓他的人生被搞得一團亂後，Ginny陽光四射的形象成功地撫慰了他的心靈創傷。

他們更因為共同的魁地奇愛好與球隊訓練成為了無話不談的伴侶，而他從小跟Weasley一家一起長大，對於紅髮女孩再熟悉不過了，她幾乎就像是他的家人一樣，接受她成為自己人生的一部分一點困難都沒有。

但是Ginny跟他真的適合嗎？他不得不開始感到懷疑，他曾經如此相信的，在他七年級退出球隊，並決定以N.E.W.T.為重後，女孩也支持他的決定，即便他們相處的時間逐漸減少了許多——作為新一任的搜捕手，以及前追蹤手，Ginny是球隊的重心，也是新隊長倚重的對象——讓他們約會的時間幾乎被生活壓搾的微乎其微，但他們並沒有因為各自的忙碌而疏遠。

但是，他們之間也不是沒有僵持不下的時候。兩人第一次真正重大的爭執，是因為Harry在N.E.W.T.的成績公布後決定成為正氣師而不是魁地奇球員，他一直隱瞞這種想法直到最後，只因為他不能夠肯定自己能獲得所有魔法部要求的證書，而Ginny顯然並不高興他的「有所隱瞞」，更為此跟他進行了幾次爭吵，最終紅髮少女才鬆口同意讓他參與正氣師訓練——畢竟不管Harry再怎麼想成為正氣師，這個職位的錄取率一直都低得可憐，他們有好幾年沒有錄取新的人進去了。

雖然Ginny沒有提起過，但他有時忍不住懷疑，她更希望自己在訓練中落敗，但他也知道如果自己通過所有的訓練，女孩會為此而妥協的，因為Harry可以藉此證明自己也能在正氣師中做得很好。

而事實上正氣師是一個很理想的職位，她真的沒有什麼好抱怨的——Weasley太太大力稱讚了Harry的決定，讓他有些尷尬，因為她一直耿耿於懷Ron畢業後並不打算進魔法部工作，這讓他跟他的好兄弟之間有些憋扭，在Molly Weasley眼中，唯一美中不足的只有正氣師以她的眼光來看，仍然太危險了這件事而已。

回到Ginevra Molly Weasley身上，他Harry James Potter真的希望跟她共度餘生嗎？他還未認真思考過這個問題，他甚至不知道自己什麼時候才會準備好去面對它，他還⋯太年輕了，十八、快十九歲，還不足以成立一個家庭——儘管他的父母在畢業後就結了婚，但他並不是真的什麼事情都要比照他父母的腳步，他跟Sirius就這個問題談過了，在他還在叛逆期的時候，他曾跟他的教父關於「總是在他身上尋找他父親的影子，而不是真正的去認可他的教子本人」這點大吵過一架，甚至在暑假中途離家出走躲去Lupin家借住了兩週。

這幼稚的青春期反抗最終以Sirius的懺悔作結，Harry原諒了他並向他的教父道歉。等到幾年後他開始跟Ginny約會的時候，Sirius便沒有說出類似「簡直就跟James一樣，無法克制地受紅頭髮吸引」之類的話了。

但他有時候暗地裡也忍不住偷偷質疑自己，會喜歡上Ginny是不是真的是對母親的一種移情作用，而他小時候不喜歡她，是不是只是不願意被人說自己有戀母傾向？

他從自己脫韁的思緒中懸崖勒馬，回過神來發現Tom仍然耐心地看著他，就像是在等待教授說明一個題目的學生，這讓Harry忍不住發出了一聲沈吟，並不意外地發現自己的聲音帶著顯而易見的挫敗：「我真的不知道，Tom，首先愛當然不具備解決一切的能力，但我對⋯Weasley小姐的喜歡到底有多少，我真的不能夠肯定。」

「我明白了，Harry。」Tom體貼似的點了點頭表示理解，他們兩個沈默了一會兒，像是在咀嚼這句話裡包含的深意，儘管Harry懷疑裡面能有些什麼，而Tom蒼白的小手摸上書本的邊緣，輕輕摩挲著，帶著點躊躇，像是在重拾閱讀前還有什麼想要問的事情，但卻不知道該如何開口。

Harry忍不住感到好奇，心底也有些柔軟，他想著感情這檔事對Tom來說畢竟還是太難了一些，他作為一個更有經驗的成年人，應該要能體察他的心思，然後解決他的疑問才是，他不由自主地放低了聲音，像是在安撫一隻受驚的小動物：「你還有什麼疑問嗎？儘管提出來沒關係。」

「⋯並不能⋯算是一個疑問。」Tom的視線游移，卻怎麼也沒有停留在黑髮青年的臉上，像是有些難以啟齒，他抿了抿唇才接著說下去：「⋯我有時候會忍不住想，是不是我的存在導致了你跟Weasley小姐之間的麻煩。」

「怎麼會？你為什麼會這樣認為呢？」Harry愣住了，他沒有想到Tom會這麼說，他忍不住回想起Ginny的幾次到訪，男孩與紅髮少女接觸的次數並不多，他為什麼會產生這樣的想法？

「我儘量避免打攪到你們，但與Weasley小姐碰面時⋯正確地說，是她看見我的時候，她總是顯得很僵硬⋯我為此看了很多書、也盡量表現得友善，但⋯我覺得她不是很喜歡我。」男孩垂下視線，停駐在紅色硬皮書的封面上頭，他的手指有些緊繃地揪著書本的邊緣，聲音逐漸變得細微：「我怕是因為我的關係，才讓Weasley小姐感到不快⋯你非常親切的留下我，我不希望我的存在給你造成麻煩。」

「噢，Tom⋯Tom⋯我親愛的Tom，別這樣想。」Harry推開椅子，單膝跪了下去，他湊到男孩膝前，抬頭看著他，手伸過去掰開男孩冰涼細膩的手，並緊緊地握在手心裡，Tom的體溫一直都很低，像是蛇一樣，這樣的體溫在他們少數的觸碰中總會突兀地提醒他，他其實並不是一個真正的人類這一件事，但Harry對此已經漸漸不再在乎：「G⋯Weasley小姐跟我之間的問題是我們之間的事情，與你無關，把你留下是我的決定，她也選擇支持我，所以你不會是我們之間的麻煩。」

「我的存在真的不會給你帶來困擾嗎？」Tom纖長的睫毛輕顫，半闔著眼，視線仍低垂著看向他們交握的雙手，不敢直視Harry閃爍的綠色眼睛，就像是一個害怕自己犯錯的孩子，而這讓Harry的心縮在了一起，讓他想起小時候他問Sirius是不是因為他的關係，他的教父才沒法去找一個對象那時的情境，他能明白這該有多忐忑。

「一點也不，Tom，事實上，我很喜歡你的陪伴，真心的。」Harry伸手撫上男孩精緻的臉，企圖讓他抬起眼睛看他，他相信自己真摯的情緒能透過鏡片傳達給Tom——僅管他也有些微的心虛，因為最初他確實對突然必須跟一個陌生的魔法人偶同居而有些困擾，但現在他已經適應了有Tom存在的生活，也不想為了自己而強迫男孩離開——男孩顯然為了他的話語而動容，因為他的身體輕輕地震動著，就像是在忍住眼淚一樣，然後他猛地撲到了Harry的懷裡，緊緊地抱住了他的脖子，半掛在青年身上，細聲的耳語在他耳邊響起，然後快速溜走：「謝謝你，Harry，我也很喜歡待在你的身邊。」

Harry摟住男孩的腰，覺得有些難為情但又喜悅，胸口似乎被什麼給填滿一樣，溫暖且踏實，他忍不住思考這是不是Sirius把他接去一起住之後，第一次收到自己主動的擁抱時的心情，因為他此刻真正地感覺到，Tom就像是被他撿回來、又終於敞開心胸的孤兒一樣，這讓他產生了強烈的責任感跟保護慾望。

他發現自己願意為了守護男孩去拼盡全力。


	5. Chapter 5

在那次與Tom的談話後，雖然Harry安撫了Tom，並跟他承諾Ginny絕對沒有不喜歡他的念頭，卻忍不住把這件事情記在了心裡，他之前一直沒有注意到女孩與男孩的相處，他有些懊惱於自己的粗心，對自己感到十分生氣，他知道先前那段時間他有些忙碌，在其他方面上難免有些顧此失彼，但他現在已經適應正氣師訓練的步調了，他將有餘力可以處理這些事情，他在心底向自己承諾。

但在處理Ginny的問題前，他決定在復活節的時候帶男孩進行一場短途旅程，正好復活節假期期間的天氣宜人，非常適合出遊，儘管還帶著些寒氣，卻不至於太冷。他明白自己也許只是出於對Tom的補償心態，但他喜歡這個決定，因為他知道自己也需要一點喘息的空間，不管是對於工作又或是對於他的感情問題。

由於男孩幾乎足不出戶的習慣，Harry決定帶他到一些風光明媚的地方去看看，至少讓他遠離幾日書本、曬曬日光，不然男孩龜縮在他家的程度簡直都要成為Potter家的半個家庭小精靈。Harry自己小時候可不是個靜得下來的孩子，他禁不住覺得Tom會變成這樣不只是因為男孩敏感的身分，更是歸咎於自己過於忙碌的關係，這讓他感到些微的罪惡感如石頭一樣沉在他的胃部。

考量到Tom喜歡安靜的個性，他決定帶男孩到湖區散心——不是溫德米爾那樣擠滿了遊客的地方，而是類似格拉斯米爾這樣比較僻靜的區域，他知道在那附近有個巫師與麻瓜聚集的小鎮，除了有時候會有熊以及一些奇獸出沒之外，是個很理想的度假地點，他們可以在小湖上划船、釣魚，或是到森林裡漫步，他曾跟Sirius一起去過，只不過他們那時候的行程要更加⋯刺激一點，涉及到一些比較輕狂的極限運動。

當他宣布這項決定時，Tom顯然有些驚訝，但男孩很快地給了他一個含蓄的擁抱以表達感激，他輕輕拍了拍男孩的背部，並翻出了他以前上學時用的舊行李箱給男孩用以打包行囊，最終無奈地發現裡面堆滿了書本—--畢竟男孩真得沒什麼東西好打包的，他甚至不用準備盥洗用品，或是旅途中的零食，也許是因為因為是人偶的關係，Tom也不喜歡運動，考慮到他並不會成長或改變體型，青年也不能說自己對此感到很意外——但讓Harry有些驚訝的是，男孩竟然還準備了他的木工套組，Tom表示他想趁空閒時間試著多製作一些精細的東西，如今他的技巧與日進增，男孩已經可以雕鑿出一些簡單的零件跟動物木雕，前些日子裡他甚至雕了一個造型純樸的公鹿做為禮物送給青年，被Harry安置在他魔法部的訓練生置物櫃裡。

當一切都打點妥當，Harry獻寶似地牽出他教父的摩托車，招呼Tom跟男孩的行李一起坐在邊車裡，他神秘兮兮地騎到附近沒有人煙的小巷中，在男孩的驚呼中騰空而起。

「我以為改造麻瓜物品並使用是違反巫師法律的。」Tom開口的第一句話就把Harry噎得夠嗆，他咳了幾聲後含糊其詞，表示有的時候律法並不是那麼嚴謹地被執行，而這台車上擁有數種隱藏行蹤的魔咒，確保它不會被麻瓜們——也包括大多數的巫師們——所察覺。

他們選在天亮前出行以更好的掩蓋行蹤，整個英格蘭仍然沈睡在夜色裡，小鎮與田野匍匐在他們的腳下，然後迅速隱去到雲朵之下，今夜的月亮十分明亮，正適合夜間飛行。

大而圓的明月浮沉在雲海邊緣，像是在掙扎著不要沒入夜色裡，星星閃爍著綴滿夜幕，彷彿觸手可及。久違的飛行讓Harry滿足地喟嘆，僅管他更喜歡掃帚的靈動性，但考量到帶著行李以及Tom，摩托車是個更舒適的選擇，春日和煦的夜風彿亂了他的頭髮，而他甘之如飴。

因為旅途中無事可做，Tom開始試著辨識星座，並談論起星象在魔法史當中的特殊事件以及占星學，Harry一邊驚歎於男孩的聰慧，一邊借著月亮與北極星確認方位向北飛行，等到天色逐漸染上一層薄薄的淺色，他才開始把高度降到雲層下確認他們的所在位置，確保他們沿著本寧山前進。英格蘭的脊樑匍匐在地上，像一條沈睡的巨獸，Harry調整方向往西，進入湖區的範圍，零星的湖泊散落著，漆黑的湖面逐漸染上晨曦，讓他忍不住想起Hogwarts的黑湖，才幾個月不見，他已經開始想念那裡的一切。

他們沿著狹長的溫德米爾湖飛行，最終在清晨抵達目的地，湖面上瀰漫著薄薄的晨霧，稀薄的陽光輕柔地映照在那上頭，像是一襲淺金色的薄紗，覆蓋在含蓄的湖面上，多虧這場霧，他們甚至不用找偏僻的樹林降落，Harry操縱著Sirius的摩托車悄然進入霧中，沈沈地落在柏油路上，他解除幾個藏匿用的按鈕，駛向一座石造的陳舊小旅店。

Harry向Tom解釋到，這是一間藏在麻瓜當中的巫師旅店，專門接待那些想來湖區玩的巫師家庭，而且他們的烤鴨跟糖漿餡餅十分美味，只可惜男孩沒辦法嚐嚐。

青年從身後取下自己的行李，順便接過Tom的行李箱，兩人下車進入旅店辦入住，並讓飢腸轆轆的Harry吃吃早餐填點肚子，期間Tom如往常一樣坐在青年旁邊的位置看書，Harry忍不住感概男孩真的是個Ravenclaw，連一刻都不願意放下書本。

他們的運氣十分不錯，最近幾天湖區的天氣都非常晴朗，正適合遊玩，吃飽後Harry提議一起到湖邊走走，青年跟旅店老闆買了幾份三明治充當自己晚些時候的午餐，兩人沿著路往小鎮前進，三三兩兩的行人在路上行走著、或在碼頭勞動，Harry興致勃勃的提議租艘小船遊湖，說完便主動跑去跟碼頭老闆交涉。

但他尷尬地發現自己身上根本沒有所謂的「英鎊」，因為以前都是Sirius付錢的關係，他完全忘記應該換些麻瓜貨幣，Harry灰頭土臉的轉身打算回去找旅店老闆換些麻瓜紙鈔時，卻看見男孩陷入了困境之中。

Tom在稍遠一點的岸邊等他，原本棲息在遠處的天鵝們顯然以為男孩身上有食物而聚集了過來，牠們圍繞在他的身邊大聲叫嚷著，催促他投餵牠們，黑髮男孩只能緊緊地抱著懷裡的磚塊書，閃躲著旁邊撲閃著翅膀的天鵝們，顯得有些狼狽，他顯然並不喜歡被動物包圍的感覺，而這些白色大鳥也絲毫沒有要放過他的意思，眼見其中一隻就要啄上男孩的手臂，Harry總算止住笑，趕忙上前驅趕牠們。

「牠們不害怕人類嗎？」Tom明顯有些不太高興，他看了那群白色的大鳥一眼，Harry幾乎可以肯定他是在表達一種怒視，儘管男孩依然面無表情。

「天鵝受麻瓜法律保護，可兇悍了。」Harry聳了聳肩，拉著Tom走到遠處，趁沒有人注意，悄悄捉住最後落單的一隻天鵝把牠變形成一艘白色的小船：「但牠們恰好適合我們搭乘，這樣就不用去跟麻瓜們租借小船了。」

他對Tom眨了眨一隻眼，綠色的眸子裡閃爍著惡作劇的光芒，接著他愉快地把黑髮男孩抱到船上去，然後在口袋裡掏弄著，最後揪出兩個銀西可，把它們變成兩個船槳，並認份地當起苦力來划船，但那雙寶石一樣閃閃發亮的眼睛透露出青年顯然樂在其中。

他們向著碧波蕩漾的湖心划去，幾隻天鵝匆匆地游過他們身旁，彷彿受到了驚嚇，興許是不小心瞧見了夥伴被變成船的畫面，牠們並沒有再試圖靠近他們討食，等到了較深的水域後，Harry表示他們可以釣魚，他從背包裡拿出事先準備好的釣竿，明顯圖謀已久，而Tom打量著那個小小的背包，他漫不經心地想著有多少種咒語能讓那兩根釣竿完整地塞進那個帆布背包裡，對釣魚有些興趣缺缺，但他禁不住懷疑Harry使用的釣竿也並不是普通的麻瓜釣竿。

事實證明男孩的猜測是正確的，那兩個釣竿的捲線器上頭有著非常複雜的控制裝置，至少有三種以上的模式，與其說是釣魚不如說是水生生物捕獲運動，你可以操控釣餌變成各種奇形怪狀的東西，其中一種模式甚至可以讓鉤子變成章魚一樣的觸手去捕捉水下的獵物。

Harry顯然很喜歡這個活動，他的臉因為興奮而漲紅，他忍不住跟Tom說起他小時候跟教父一起來時，捕捉到的第一隻Grindylow，那可是隻難纏的小怪物，差點把他拖進水裡，而Sirius在千鈞一髮之際擊退了牠，把他的教子拉回船上，那是他最刺激的一次經驗，也十分美好，他的教父事後向他承諾到，總有一天他們兩人會一起去釣一隻Kelpie並試圖馴服牠。

Tom真的不太喜歡釣魚，整個過程中他明顯有些手忙腳亂，並且十分厭惡魚拖離水面時濺起的水花，Harry看著男孩努力閃避飛濺的湖水的狼狽模樣，忍不住笑他像Slytherin學院裡的那些嬌嬌貴公子，然後青年伸手把男孩捉到懷裡，把對方柔軟的黑髮揉得像自己的鳥窩頭一樣四處亂翹。

他們放走了所有的魚——包含一些奇怪的魔法生物，不過這次他們並沒有釣到一隻Grindylow——等到Harry總算玩累了，肚子也餓得咕嚕咕嚕叫的時候，青年把船划到岸邊，泊在一顆樹蔭底下躲避正午的艷陽，他拿出了早上打包的三明治享用著，而Tom，理所當然的又把書本拿出來閱讀，這安寧祥和的氣氛配合著春日的暖風十分舒適，空氣裡夾雜著水仙花與食物的香氣，原本躲得遠遠的天鵝們也因為麵包的香味而聚集了過來，Harry撕碎了幾片吐司拋到水裡餵食天鵝，最終不得不用魔杖噴射小火花來驅趕那群得寸進尺的畜生們離開，但牠們仍然不死心地聚集在不遠處窺看他是不是還有更多的吃食可以贈與。

等到青年總算吃飽了以後，披星戴月的車程所帶來的疲勞開始逐漸發酵，隨著水波輕輕地搖晃，青年忍不住枕著手臂開始假寐了起來，那雙明媚如湖水的碧眼忍不住闔上，在斑駁的陽光與輕柔的波濤聲中墜入夢境。

他已經很久沒有這麼放鬆的入睡了，大概是因為這個原因導致Harry睡得很沈、並且安穩，連夢也沒有做，等到他被Tom叫醒的時候，天色已是日暮時分，顯然因為光線的昏暗才讓男孩從書本中回過神來。火紅的日頭映照在湖面上的畫面十分美麗，閃爍著豔紅的光芒，黑髮男孩跪在他的身邊，手輕輕地搭在他的肩膀上，Harry眨了眨睡意朦朧的眼睛看向他，不知道為什麼突然覺得Tom琉璃似的眼睛反射著夕陽的餘暉，紅得竟帶著種妖異的味道。

原本因為食物而聚集到他們身邊的天鵝都散去了，興許是見到沒有東西可討而放棄並回巢準備過夜，又或者是去別的地方覓食，這裡只有他們兩個人單獨在一起，Harry站起身拉著Tom回到岸上，把他們乘坐的那艘船也變回原本的天鵝，他看著牠匆忙拍翅遠去的身影，在血紅的天空中撕裂出一道黑色的傷口。

他揉了揉Tom趁他睡著時梳理整齊的頭髮，發現上面帶著些水氣，他揮動冬青木魔杖蒸乾上面的水分，男孩低頭有些害羞地道謝，Harry笑著勾著他的肩膀往旅店的方向走，在回去的路上，青年在Tom的身上揪下了幾片白色的羽毛，忍不住又是一陣笑，回想起了早上被天鵝包圍時的Tom，肯定是那時候不小心沾上的，而這樣的場景讓總是能幹的人偶更像是一個笨拙的孩子，讓他覺得十分可愛。


	6. Chapter 6

剩下的幾天裡他們兩個依然是釣魚、看書、散步，或是到森林裡冒險——說是冒險只是因為Harry老是講著想看看森林裡是不是真的有熊，結果他們沒有發現熊，倒是發現了幾隻變形蜥蜴(Moke)——而青年非常高興地發現Tom甚至沒有時間把木工工具拿出來雕刻小零件，都出來旅遊了，他也不希望男孩一直專注在平常就會從事的休閒活動上，至於看書，這他可拿男孩沒有任何辦法，他也不忍心剝奪湯姆最大的樂趣。

等到假日只剩最後兩天，Harry才跟Tom啟程返回Godric’s Hollow，青年約了他最要好的兩個朋友在假期結束前碰面，他想要把男孩介紹給他們認識，畢竟他已經打算讓Tom留下來跟自己一起生活，這件事情遲早會被Ron跟Hermione發現，就算想隱瞞，他也瞞不了那兩人多久。

在去湖區前Harry就給他們寄了信，在度假的期間Hedwig跟Pigwidgeon也把他們的回信交給了他，好在Hermione現在比較空閑了，不然棕髮女孩肯定會因為他強烈要求他們抽空與他碰面而給他寄一封咆哮信——他見識過他好朋友在七年級時為了準備N.E.W.T.焦慮到蓬頭垢面的樣子，絕對不會有人想要惹毛那種狀態下的Hermione Jean Granger，就連Crabbe跟Goyle都沒有那麼蠢。

Harry用邀請他們來參觀一下他的新居為藉口，裝做不經意地在信裡提到想順便向他們介紹一個朋友，在假期的最後一天，Ron先抵達了Potter宅，他先對Harry擁有一間這麼舒適的獨棟住宅表示羨慕，簡單參觀一下後便自動地把自己安置在客廳的沙發裡，捧著熱茶配三明治悠哉地等Hermione從她家裡趕過來，在等待的過程中他跟Harry聊起最近查得利砲彈隊的幾場比賽內容。

Harry好久沒有感到這麼放鬆了，Ginny拒絕跟他聊魁地奇的事情，她顯然覺得他應該專注在自己的目標上，而不是他已經決定放棄的魁地奇——Harry不得不懷疑這是一種策略，他猜想女孩希望藉由遠離魁地奇的焦慮，讓他意識到自己是離不開飛行的——而Tom僅管對魔法很有興趣，卻對魁地奇興致缺缺，他對球隊的理解就跟Harry對古代魔文的暸解程度差不多，男孩完全無法陪他聊魁地奇的事情。

而從以前開始，每次跟Ron的聊天都能夠讓Harry感到真正的放鬆，他忍不住露出了微笑，他跟Ron幾乎是一起長大的，他就像是他的兄弟一樣，從小他就在Burrow進出——Weasley太太因為認識他的父母，一直對於Harry幼失怙恃的情況感到十分不捨，總叫Sirius逢年過節的時後把Harry帶過去結伴過節，她甚至時不時也把Lupin捎上，讓這幾個單身男子在節日時不至於太孤單。

Sirius最初不太甘願，但是想到Harry便妥協了，他希望自己的教子也能體會大家族的溫暖，就像他小時候到Potter家被James的父母所接納一樣，Weasley一家也十分樂意接納Harry，而如果能讓Harry在節日感受到更多的家庭溫暖，那麼他便沒有什麼好不情願的。

而Ron對於金錢的困擾在他加入雙胞胎的事業後緩解了不少，當他們接著談到Ron在Weasleys' Wizard Wheezes的工作時，他們不得不承認Fred跟George不但很擅長惡作劇，顯然也很會做生意，他們的惡作劇商品生意蒸蒸日上，金加隆像水流一樣落入他們囊中，兄弟倆仍孜孜不倦地持續發明出更多更有趣的產品，對此Harry在心裡提醒自己找機會一定要帶Tom去那裡看看，魔法道具不需要魔法也能使用，男孩肯定會喜歡，而他相信男孩也會為雙胞胎的才藝感到驚艷。

兩人的談話進行到一半的時候門鈴響了，女孩頂著一頭蓬亂的棕髮站在門外，她帶了一些餅乾跟甜派，感謝梅林，因為他們已經不再是小孩子了，Hermione終於開始帶有糖點心給他們，Ron迫不及待地順了一片塞進嘴巴裡，喜開顏笑地稱讚對方的手藝。

Harry知道他最好的朋友心底那些小小的心思，也知道少女並不反對，所以他安靜地看Hermione微紅著臉露出明媚的笑容。即便在鏡片掩蓋下也藏不住他眼角的揶揄，被Ron藍色的眼睛捕捉到了，讓紅髮男孩忍不住乾咳了兩聲，他只好收回戲謔的目光領Hermione參觀屋子的一樓，然後讓褐髮女孩在客廳的沙發上落座，緊挨著Ron的位置。兩人先是交換了一下彼此在部裡的工作內容，雖然同樣在魔法部上班，但他們因為忙碌的關係很少碰到面，更別提訓練生總是待在特別闢出的場地練習，很少有機會進出辦公室。

Hermione激憤地表示她在神奇動物管理控制司裡推行家庭小精靈福祉的過程中，遇到多少譏笑以及阻礙，導致她想推動的一切難以進展，尤其是在部裡有權勢的純血幹部們大多擁有家庭小精靈，他們十分不滿意Hermione提出的政策，但最讓她感到挫折的是，即便沒有家庭小精靈的傳統巫師家庭也有不少人表示反對，只因為他們認為讓家庭小精靈自由這件事違反了牠們的天性，是另一個層面上的殘忍。

Harry跟Ron明智地選擇沈默，尤其Harry一直受到他教父家的家庭小精靈照料，他知道自己最好閉緊嘴巴，他們任由女孩盡情的宣洩，並時不時的表示支持，直到她在演講的結尾重重地放下她的茶杯，稍微平復了一下情緒後，她才向他們因為她的激動而道歉，Ron體貼地表示諒解，並自然而然地把話題從她的工作上轉移開來。

「對了，你提到過你想向我們介紹一個朋友。」Hermione在吞下一個三明治之後提到，總算想起來Harry這次邀請信裡面的其中一個目的，Ron連忙囫圇吞下嘴巴裡的派，接著喝下一大口的熱茶幫助下嚥，然後他瞇起藍色的眼睛，懷疑地上下打量他最好的朋友：「對於這件事，我醜話要先說在前頭，你要介紹的人不會是一個女孩子吧？要知道我當初會同意你跟Ginny約會——」

「噢， **Ron** ！」Hermione的眼珠轉了一圈，顯然有些受不了紅髮青年的反應：「我們都知道Harry不是那樣的人！況且如果有問題的話，Ginny早就會貓頭鷹我尋求幫助了——Harry如果敢劈腿的話，我是不會坐視不管的。」

黑髮青年忍不住為了這話語的含義而感到有些瑟縮，Ginny跟Hermione都是十分強悍又傑出的女巫，他敢肯定如果他做出什麼對不起紅髮女孩的事情，他就會面臨一些十分可怕的境地，而他一點都不想要見到那樣的場面：「呃⋯我跟Ginny之間是有一些問題——但不是你們想的那樣！」

Harry在兩人恐怖的視線中發誓自己絕對沒有背叛Ginny，且未來也絕對不會後，在兩人稍稍減弱的懷疑目光中感到輕微的惱怒，趕緊解釋道：「我覺得我們之間出了一些狀況，我不知道該如何解決，但不是因為我喜歡上了別人或什麼的，比較像是人生的規劃不同之類的⋯總之那不是我現在想要說的重點。」

然後他呼喊了一個名字，顯然是個男性的名字，這讓Ron跟Hermione放鬆了下來，但也有些驚訝，尤其是聰慧的褐髮女孩對此皺了皺眉頭：「你要介紹的人在你家裡？」

如果說對方在他們抵達前已經在Harry家，那麼顯然這個人一直待在樓上，因為在抵達後她參觀了Potter宅的一樓，卻沒有發現其他人的身影，而能去到樓上代表這人跟他們的朋友有足夠的感情基礎，但Tom這個名字卻從來不曾從Harry的口中聽聞過，只能是畢業後認識的人，也許是正氣師訓練裡頭交到的朋友？

然而從走廊處拐進來的身影讓她顛覆了這個想法，那是一個十分精緻漂亮的男孩，儘管身上穿著簡單的休閒服飾也無法掩蓋他出色的樣貌，柔軟而漆黑的髮落在蒼白的皮膚上，透露出一種不同於Harry的冷淡味道，墨色的眼睛像一個深淵，讓她看不出裡面的情緒，他的視線快速地在他們兩個臉上掃過，然後禮貌的點了點頭：「我是Tom Riddle，很高興認識你們。」

當Ron下意識地想打招呼時，Hermione的手肘用力地頂在了他的肋骨上，讓他的話語卡在唇舌之間，他轉過頭想向對方抱怨，卻看到褐髮女孩焦慮又嚴肅的神情，她抿了抿唇，眉頭緊緊皺著顯得有些惱怒，然後她無視於佇立在那裡的男孩，轉向Harry厲聲質問：「你⋯你為什麼會有一個魔法人偶？那是違反法律的！」

Ron一邊揉著胸口一邊把視線挪回男孩身上，然後他也看見了那些裸露在外的關節與接縫，他忍不住倒抽了一口氣，嘴裡嘟囔著梅林之類的句子，但比起Hermione的不安，他顯然感到更為驚奇一些，因為眼前的這個人偶實在是太像人類了，在第一眼的時候Ron完全沒有注意到它原來並不是一個真人！

「這是我的好朋友，Granger小姐跟Weasley先生。」Harry先向Tom介紹兩人，才轉過身去對好友解釋：「我知道，但是我有不得不這麼做的理由，Tom是我在閣樓發現的，我不知道怎麼讓他醒了過來，但我觀察了很長一段時間，他並不危險，所以我決定把他留下來。」

「Harry James Potter！你瘋了嗎？！任何發現這件事情的人都可以去舉報你，你會失去你的正氣師職位——假使你順利通過所有的訓練的話——你甚至有可能被送去Azkaban！你應該在一開始就把他送去魔法部檢查而不是——」「Hermione！」黑髮青年粗魯地打斷她，他早有預感Hermione不會是個好說服的對象，但他仍然難以控制自己騰昇的怒氣：「我不願意送Tom去魔法部，他們有可能會拆了他，而那如果發生就會是我的過錯！我不會讓他們殺了那個男孩，只因為什麼該死的法律或是研究！」

「Harry！」「好了好了，都停一下！」Ron站到了兩人面前，把手放到了女孩的肩膀上，試圖站到他們兩人中間，他甚至抽出了插在口袋裡的魔杖，為了以防萬一：「Hermione，我們還不了解Harry嗎？他雖然有時候有些衝動，但他的直覺大多數時候都很準確。」

他看著褐髮女孩氣急敗壞地想說些什麼的樣子，接著補充道：「我知道、我知道，我當然明白魔法物品有多麼危險，也知道他把他留在自己家裡很蠢，但是聽我說——Hermione，先停下你的爭辯——Harry是在 **他家的閣樓** 發現這個人偶的，Potter家一直都沒有出現過黑巫師，我不覺得他會是什麼危險的魔法物品，你知道，這可不是Black或是Malfoy家——我爸媽可不會在自家閣樓裡放什麼有可能會危害到家裡小孩的東西。」

令Harry有些意外的是，Hermione雖然仍皺著眉頭，但她顯然被Ron說服了，她抿了抿唇，不滿地哼了一聲後妥協了下來，轉過頭去打量Tom，但她的雙手仍然環在胸前，紅髮青年聳了聳肩，給了他的兄弟一個「你還能要求什麼呢？」的眼神，然後好奇的問道：「你什麼時候發現他的？有多少人知道這件事？」

「我搬進來的那天就發現他了，Ginny知道這件事情，而她承諾幫我保密。」Harry鬆了一口氣，他並不喜歡跟他的朋友發生爭執，他總是很難控制住自己的脾氣，而他們畢業後已經很難碰到面了，他不希望這些僅有的時光浪費在吵架上。

「顯然她做得很好，因為我們家沒人知道這件事，哼。」Ron對於自己妹妹胳臂往外彎的舉動，明顯有些不滿，但因為對象是他自己的好兄弟，他也不能抱怨得太過頭，純粹給了一個不愉快的輕哼，然後把視線又移回到安靜的男孩身上。

Tom顯然有些侷促不安，他誰也不看，僅僅是低著頭看自己的腳尖，他把書本防衛性的抱在胸前，手指摩挲著封面的邊緣，像是在等待通過審核的孩子，Hermione顯然也瞧出了男孩的與眾不同，她的聲音忍不住有些拔高：「他⋯他有—— **感情** ？」

「是的，我認為有，所以我建議你最好不要當著他的面這樣談論他。」Harry嘆了一口氣，伸出雙手再次呼喚了男孩，Tom快速地抬頭看向他，然後順從地跑到他身邊，挨著他一起坐下，看起來就像是一個內向害羞的小男童。

Hermione有些困惑地皺起了眉頭，神情仍然有些不安：「我以為⋯按理來說魔法人偶可以擁有智慧，但不會有感情⋯」

「一開始的時候他確實不是現在這樣的。」Harry摸了摸Tom的頭，像是在安撫他，他擔心男孩會因為他朋友們的反應又再度產生了自己給他添麻煩的想法，也不忘替他解釋道：「但他後來學習觀察人類的情感表達，後來越來越能產生情緒反應，像是現在這樣。」

「這真是太酷了。」Ron坐回位置上，嘴巴因為吃驚與讚嘆微微張開，他也拉著褐髮女孩坐到位置上，但Hermione顯然並不打算輕易妥協：「他拿著書，看得出他擁有智慧，但是你能肯定他是有感情，而不是純粹明白該如何適當地表現出感情嗎？」

這個問題讓Harry皺起了眉頭，明顯有些不高興：「Hermione，Tom也許不太能夠理解人類的情感，但是在我跟他的相處中，我認為他是有感情的，他會因為Ginny不喜歡他而擔心影響到我，也一直在我忙於正氣師訓練的時候幫助我，他在乎我的感受。」

「Ginny不喜歡他？」褐髮女孩顯然捕捉到了令她在意的部分，她的眉頭從剛剛開始就沒鬆開過。

「好像是，Tom說的，我不知道具體是因為什麼。」

「她可能只是不喜歡小孩子，說真的，Ginny是我們家最小的，她幾乎沒跟比她還小的小鬼頭相處過。」Ron對此顯然不以為然，他又拿起了一塊司康餅，切開後在上面抹上凝脂奶油：「或著她只是壓力太大，她最近一直在忙甄選的事情。」

「甄選？」Harry皺了皺眉頭，有些驚訝，手下意識地在男孩的肩膀上收緊，被Tom注意到了，他快速地抬頭瞥了他一眼，然而黑髮青年並沒有發現：「什麼徵選？」

「你不知道？」Ron顯然有些驚訝，就連Hermione也是，他們彼此交換了一個眼神，紅髮青年露出了一種發現自己做錯事情的尷尬神色，不敢看向Harry低頭嘟囔著：「噢，我可不知道這是一個秘密⋯」

「所以說是什麼甄選？」Harry不高興地再次問到，他大概猜出是什麼樣的事情，只是不敢相信Ginny竟然會沒有告訴他，但他仍然想要從他最好的朋友們口中聽到確切的內容。

Hermione決定替Ron解圍，她接口解釋道：「Ginny被魁地奇星探看上，推薦她考完N.E.W.T.之後去參加聖顱島女頭鳥隊的甄選。我想她是想給你一個驚喜，你最好裝作不知道比較好。」

「噢，我懷疑她會發現。」Harry無法控制地有些口氣不好，因為他想起了Ginny對他隱瞞想當正氣師這件事時的生氣表現，然而現在她卻不告訴他自己要參加甄選，這很難不讓他感到不快：「她顯然太忙碌了，她叫我在她考完試之前都不要寫信給她。」

Hermione有些驚訝，她跟Ron交換了一個略帶不安的神色：「她是真的很忙，她也沒跟我們聯繫了，但我以為⋯」

「她大概是不想要跟我談到魁地奇，她一直不太高興我放棄去當職業魁地奇球員，選擇去做一個正氣師。」Harry揉了揉自己的頭髮，顯得有些挫敗，然而一直坐在旁邊沈默著的Tom卻突然開口：「我覺得你很適合做一個正氣師，在我們談論你的訓練的時候，你的眼神十分的⋯專注，而且我知道你很努力，我認為你會通過訓練的。」

Harry有些驚訝、高興，和一點點的難為情，他笑著弄亂了Tom的頭髮：「謝謝你，Tom。」

Hermione看了看Harry，像是想要說些什麼，但最終忍住了，她轉而向Tom釋出善意：「為什麼你捧著一本書，你喜歡看書嗎？」

男孩有些警覺的看向她，然後默默點了點頭，並把手中的書本抱得更緊了，褐髮女孩轉頭詢問Harry：「你都讓他看些什麼書？」

「各種你想像得到的，都是Tom自己挑的，他喜歡閱讀。」黑髮青年聳了聳肩，伸手拿了一塊派湊到嘴邊，一邊示意Tom把書本封面給他看一下：「《古老與被遺忘的魔法符咒》？梅林，你真的很愛看那些冷門的書籍，這本看起來就特別無聊。」

「但它們很有用，我以前在Hogwarts借過那本書，裡面提到非常多——」「拜託，Hermione，我們已經畢業了，請行行好不要再聊那些書本了。」Ron打斷了Hermione的發言，並對Tom投以一個憐憫的眼神：「夥計，你應該多帶他出去玩，打打魁地奇什麼的，不然按照這趨勢，他會成為一個小書蟲的。」

「你錯了，Tom已經是了。」Harry忍不住露出了無奈的笑容，舔掉手上沾到的內餡：「他還在幫我複習魔藥內容呢，雖然Tom不能使用魔法，但他知識的儲備可跟Hermione有得一拼——他就是一個小萬事通。」

因為這句話引起了Hermione的好奇心，在之後的時間裡，褐髮女孩不斷詢問Tom對於各種各樣魔法知識的理解，Harry跟Ron則繼續他們的魁地奇話題，氣氛因此而緩和了下來，等到最終他的好朋友們離開的時候，他看得出來兩人都已經接受了Tom的存在，並且不打算去告發他們，顯然男孩靠自己的聰慧博得了Hermione的青睞——儘管她仍然表示會去查詢一下魔法人偶的相關資料再做討論，但Harry知道她已經被他們所說服了。


	7. Chapter 7

在那場與Hermione及Ron的談話後，Harry又回到了原本忙碌的訓練生生活，Tom跟他的相處也沒有因此產生特別大的變化，倒不如說，他們已經像是家人一樣，十分習慣的生活在一起。

那天Harry回來的很晚，Tom準備的晚餐都涼了，青年匆促地向他道歉，然後揮舞魔杖加熱它們，他一邊咀嚼著重新溫熱起來的晚餐，一邊忙著翻閱今天上面指派下來的卷宗，最近有一個棘手的案子，他們整個部裡都為此忙得人仰馬翻，即便Harry仍然在受訓途中，也必須幫忙處理大量的文件，那些老鳥是怎麼說來著的？

反正大約是類似「從文書工作中汲取經驗」之類的蠢話。

Tom也沒對此多說什麼，反正他也不會因為青年忽略他就產生任何情緒，人類所擁有的寂寞或不悅都不存在在他的身上，他依舊乾脆地捧著書，安靜地坐在餐廳的一張椅子上，繼續擴充他的知識儲備量，這是現今他如今擁有的唯一樂趣——如果這種渴望被填滿的感受，與安撫它的過程稱得上是樂趣的話。

Tom Riddle從來沒跟Harry提過，潛藏在他體內的那種饑渴。

他明確地知道自己幾乎沒有任何感覺或是感情，事實上也差不多是如此，他不知道冷暖與疼痛、不明白喜悅與哀傷，他也沒有善惡的觀念——他在書上讀到過它們，但他完全不明白為什麼要遵守這些不理性的規則，他覺得這概念讓人類缺乏效率，但他足夠聰明知道他最好閉緊嘴巴，不要跟任何人提及這種想法——但是Tom卻擁有一種無法被抑制的慾望，就像是他體內的空洞需要被什麼填滿一樣，他最近才明白，他所渴望的東西是魔法。

他知道自己與人類之間的區別——最初他剛被喚醒、兩人間的關係也沒那麼穩定的時候，Harry總是在開他玩笑，說他缺乏一顆心，他甚至曾形容他是麻瓜童話裡的小木偶——身為人偶的他與人類最大的區別在於缺乏情感，所以他深信只要自己獲得一顆心，他就可以真正地變得完整。

他隱約地有種預感，只要他因為一顆心而變得完整，他就可以使用魔法。

而他幾乎是飢渴地想要成為一個人類、一個有魔力的 **巫師** 。

至於Harry，他的喚醒者，他最好不要告訴他這件事，畢竟Tom不知道自己為了獲得魔力必須做出些什麼，而他肯定會為了自己的目的而不擇手段，但他知道Harry Potter這種在人類當中顯然屬於道德感比較強烈的類型，並不會全心全意地去幫助他。

如果他的行為威脅到別人，他肯定會第一時間就將自己除去——他在偷聽Harry跟Ginny的談話中，聽到過男人這麼對紅髮少女承諾過，對此他總是小心地隱藏所有人類會認為他危險的那些部份，並逐步掌握人類傳達情感的細微表徵。

當他開始演出他安排的劇目，試圖影響身邊的人——尤其是Harry——之後，他發現不管以前自己是做什麼的，他肯定很擅長這樣的事情，他如此清楚地知道人類情緒上的弱點——那些輕信與軟弱的情感需求——以及如何操縱他們做出他想要的抉擇，那真是太容易了，簡直易如反掌，用人類的說法來說，就像是「呼吸」一樣，存在於他的本能之中。

他所有的肢體語言，甚至是說話內容，都是經過精密計算的，那從來就不是發自肺腑，也只有Harry這樣的人才會相信他是具有感情的，只因為那正是青年內心深處的渴望，而他恰好知道如何去滿足它，他輕易地學會怎麼去表現得完美無缺。

Tom從書本後抬起琉璃似的黑眼睛，窺看坐在沙發上埋首在文件當中的青年，Harry皺著眉頭，大拇指無意識地摩挲著下唇，顯然陷入了困境，Tom盯著他的舉動，也許是因為方才想起Ginny的關係，人偶不自覺地想起了聖誕節Ginny與Harry在走廊的那一個吻。

他在書上看到過幾次，後來也特地研究過了，人類藉由親吻這一行為來傳達愛意，在不少故事裡吻甚至可以解除詛咒，它是一種愛的象徵，就像Harry跟他解釋的——他是因為喜歡才吻Ginny的。

那是不是代表如果他也這麼嘗試了，他會明白擁有一顆心是怎麼回事？然後更容易地得到它？

這值得一試，但Harry肯定不會同意的。

這幾個月的相處下來，Tom逐漸能從Harry的言談與肢體語言中解讀出他喜歡自己，但青年對自己的喜歡明顯跟Ginny的不太一樣，這點他還是分析得出來的。

他不會願意吻自己的。

如果Tom想要一個吻，他必須去竊取它。

他觀察著青年逐漸睏倦的樣子，想著也許這個機會很快就會到來，畢竟，Harry真的太信任他了——儘管這個局面是他刻意塑造出來的。

在Tom看完手上的書後，Harry已經完全癱軟在沙發上睡著了，一個小時前他的文件就落到了地上，只剩手上還勉強勾著一點，男孩闔上書本，安靜地上樓，他把看完的書放回書房的架子上，並抽出了第二本，然後繞去主臥室把床上的薄毯折好，帶著它們一起回到客廳。

他先把毯子小心翼翼地蓋到青年的身上，同時觀察著對方的反應，Harry連睫毛都沒顫抖，顯然睡得很沈，就像那天在湖區的小船上一樣，他看了看時鐘，確實也已經遠遠超過青年平日入睡的時間，再過不久天也要亮了。

如果他要動作，他必須快，所以他湊過去， 看著自己黑色的髮絲因為黑髮青年的呼吸而細微擺動著，他無法感覺到對方氣息撫在臉上的熱度，也不明白人類為什麼會為了接吻而心跳加速。為了要避開Harry臉上的眼鏡，他只能側過頭輕輕地觸碰了他的嘴角。

青年的睫毛顫動了一下，卻仍然沒有張開，Tom停頓了一會兒後緩緩地後退，盯著對方的臉看了許久，最終轉身拿起了他帶下來的第二本書，坐回了原先的位子上去，重新閱讀了起來。

他完全沒辦法明白，對於親吻的喜悅、愛或著是慾望，他也沒有因為吻所帶有的魔力而獲得一顆心，可見還是得回到原本的路上，他必須要想辦法從別人那裡搶奪一顆心過來才行。這不會是一件迅速的事，但至少經過幾次的實驗，他現在已經知道，哺乳類與鳥類的心臟沒有用處，他需要試著從一個人類身上下手才行。

附近居住的人所養的寵物已經不能再下手了，一但失蹤的動物太多，就會引起注意，不像之前他在湖區的時候，殺了幾隻天鵝做測試，屍體綁了石頭沈到湖底就可以了，在Potter宅的時候他只能把它們埋在房子的後院，風險要大得多。

但是他不會放棄的，他靈魂深處清楚的知道，等他擁有一顆心後，他就能夠變成一個人，就能夠擁有魔法，也許到時候，他再吻Harry的時候，就會知道人類接吻的時候到底會有什麼樣的感覺。


	8. Chapter 8

Tom沒有辦法集中注意力，他的思緒不斷從書本上被中斷，繞回Harry身上，這很奇怪，還未曾發生過這樣的事情。

他抬頭看了看時鐘，時間已經回到了個位數，窗外的天空甚至已經開始泛起一點光亮，Harry早該回來了，即便他最近十分忙碌，也不應該加班到這麼晚才對？

如果他真的有事情，Tom相信青年至少會向家裡發個訊息，讓Tom不用替他準備晚餐，而不是像現在這樣——男孩瞧了眼餐桌上早就涼透了的食物，怎麼樣也沒法再繼續把文字印入腦海裡，只能闔上了書本。

他想了很久才能夠確定，這也許就是人類所說的「心神不寧」。

但這不應該，他不應該會有感覺的，顯然有哪裡情況不對勁。

他閉上眼睛仔細感應著自己體內的魔法能量，那些來自於核心與Harry的血的魔力，讓他得以運作，平常總像一種細緻緩慢的能量場似的在他體內平緩流動，而現在他卻隱約感受到了一種不尋常的脈動，就像人類所描述的心跳一樣。

他仔細梳理這種初次體會到的「感受」，漸漸地意識到究竟發生了什麼事，他的核心在警告他危險，顯然他的喚醒者遇到了生死存亡的危機，而他隨時都有可能因為Harry的逝去而失去行動能力。

Tom迅速地盤算現況，他能藉由Harry血液的指引感應到他在哪裡，平常這種感覺十分幽微，此刻卻因為青年陷入危險而逐漸增強，他必須盡快趕到他的喚醒者身邊幫助他，但他卻沒有除了步行以外的手法可以趕過去，他無法使用各種已知的魔法手段，也沒有魔杖可以召喚騎士公車，而他現在卻沒有多少時間可以浪費，他不能冒任何風險，他得在一切無法挽回前抵達Harry的身邊。

然後他想起了屬於Harry教父的那台摩托車，是了，那是個被魔法改造過的麻瓜物品，連他都能夠駕駛——只要他能夠踩到下面的檔位控制器，這不是太大的問題，他可以迅速做出一個支架出來，他已經把木工套組使用得很熟練了——他必須帶上一些魔藥跟他一起，他知道青年平日都把常備藥物收在哪，那附近應該也會有個小醫療箱，他得帶著它們一起走，他可能會用得上。

然後他停頓了一下，如果Harry遇到了危險，他要解救他就必須小心，也許他也該帶上男人的隱形斗篷，他知道他把它收在哪裡——又或著說掛在哪裡，Harry根本沒費心思去收它，直接把那珍貴的物件扔在書房的桌子一角，他就是靠那件斗篷去捉捕附近人家的寵物的——而如果情況很危急，他可以先躲著觀察看看狀況再決定該如何處理。

一但決定了大致的方向，Tom一刻都不停地開始動手準備，他先做好了支架，然後找出醫藥箱跟隱形斗篷，想了想他還帶上了木工套組裡面的魔法釘槍，Harry家沒有麻瓜使用的手槍，也許這個能派上用場，Tom不敢肯定，只能以備萬一。  
然後他快步跑到前院去，遷出那臺摩托車，他把東西一股腦地扔到邊車裡，確保它們不會掉出來或被風吹跑，接著他在腳上套上臨時做的支架，爬上那台摩托車，按照記憶裡Harry的步驟發動它。

現在這個時辰小區裡沒有什麼人醒著，他也沒有時間先去一個僻靜的地點升空，很快的，摩托車在Tom的操控下飛上了黎明的天空之中，他沒有忘記要打開車子隱蔽身影的功能，然後他仔細感應著Harry所在的位置，向著那個方向疾馳而去。

沒過多久，他發現自己前進的目標處是一座樹林，這裡顯然不靠近魔法部，他聽Harry說過魔法部位於倫敦，而這片樹林卻在格羅斯特郡，他回想了一下英國地圖，猜測這裡應該是狄恩森林，他不知道Harry為什麼要到狄恩森林，Harry還只是個訓練生而已，按理來說他並不應該參加任何現場的任務，除非他們決定去野外進行一些特別的訓練，但如果是這樣，他的喚醒者又是怎麼會遇上了生命危險？

他仔細感應，在離青年還有一段距離的位置下降，停泊在一個窪地，他沒有撤掉藏匿的裝置，這樣除了他以外沒人會發現這裡停泊了一台車，除非他們直接撞上它，然後他披上隱形斗篷，腰間別上了釘槍跟一瓶白鮮液，還好釘槍是仰賴魔法運作而不是麻瓜使用的笨重引擎，體積並不十分大，但他期許自己不要用上它們。

他順著體內的脈動向前行走，並小心翼翼地避開灌木跟腳下的枯枝，避免勾到身上的斗篷或是發出聲響，體內的脈動越來越強，就像是人類所描述的心跳，他不知道是不是擁有了一顆鮮活的心臟就會像現在一樣，胸腔深處如此地吵雜不休。

接著他聽見了一聲嘹亮的慘叫，以及男人的咒罵聲：「不是讓你折磨他前先讓他噤聲嗎！你想讓我們被發現是不是！」

Tom順著聲音傳來的方向移動，聽見了另一個人壓低聲音的竊竊私語，他減緩了前進的速度，並專心傾聽對話裡的內容：「⋯你先管好你自己的那一個吧！Rookwood，那個黑髮的身上就只有這些文件嗎？繼續翻翻看還有沒有其他的東西！」

「我已經徹底搜過了，Dolohov！我記得這傢伙只是個訓練生，他身上不會有什麼重要的情報，而如果你只會出一張嘴，怎麼不先從你那個正氣師身上問出我們想知道的事？」

然後是一些移動的聲音，跟低聲的咒罵，像是：「該死的Rookwood，你可沒資格命令我。」之類的，Tom在樹木與樹木間看見了微弱的光亮，他探過頭去，注意不讓自己碰到樹叢發出聲響，然後他看見兩個男人在遠處用魔杖指著一個人影，那個人顯然正被某中咒語折磨著，在地上無聲的翻滾，他仔細觀察，發現被拷問的人只是一個他不認識的陌生人。

他的黑眼睛在四處梭巡，藉著微弱的光芒在錯綜盤結的樹根上看見了那個熟悉的身影，那一頭凌亂的頭髮他可不會錯認，而對方正一動不動地橫在地上，只能夠確認他還沒有死去。

Tom的腦袋快速運轉著，他連一個巫師都打不過，更別提兩個成年巫師，如果他現在貿然行動，不但沒法救出Harry，還會把自己也陪葬在這裡，他沒有本錢與他們正面衝突，唯一能做得只有引開他們，然後帶Harry離開，至於地上另一個，可不在他的考量範圍內。

他蹲下身子，拾起地上的石頭握在手心裡，迅速朝遠處丟去，石子落地的聲響很細微，卻成功引起了兩人的注意力，那個叫做Dolohov的人大聲嚷嚷著：「是誰」，表現得就像一個愚蠢的山怪，Rookwood一邊咒罵著他的夥伴，一邊向聲音的方向舉起魔杖，就在其中一人前進的時候，Tom伏低身子向Harry躺臥的地方安靜地移動。

「等等，我們必須先殺了他們，免得被認出來。」屬於Rookwood的聲音說到，拉住了想要向聲響處前進的Dolohov，Tom不得不加快腳步衝到Harry的旁邊，好在另外兩個人正爭執不休，沒注意到布料拂過草地產生的細微沙沙聲：「該死的Rookwood，你就那麼怕失去你在魔法部的職位嗎？我們可什麼情報都還沒有從這傢伙嘴裡問出來！」

「我們沒有那麼多時間，正氣師都有受過反拷問訓練，他不會那麼快開口的，你去解決那一個訓練生。」

「那個訓練生已經頭破血流了，不用管他。」

然後他們低聲念了什麼，一道綠光撲向了地上的另一個身影，Tom沒有花時間去看，他背對另外兩人的方向掀開隱形斗篷，迅速地趴伏到 Harry身上，然後仔細地調整隱形斗篷的邊角，確保青年半蜷縮的身體完全藏在斗篷的範圍底下。

他側耳聽到兩個人一邊爭論一邊往回走，顯然Rookwood不願意冒任何的風險，仍然堅持要給Harry最後一擊，兩個人高舉著魔杖，逐漸靠近Tom他們的位置，然後在幾步之遙的地方僵住，Tom知道在他們的眼中，黑髮青年的身影已經完全從地上消失了，僅管仍有不完美的地方，但男孩相信昏暗的光線能減少他們破綻，尤其對方現在正處於高度緊張的狀況，很容易就會疏忽掉細節。

「該死的梅林！Dolohov！你不是擊昏他了嗎？！人呢！」Rookwood氣急敗壞的低吼著，拿著魔杖的身影四處轉動，探查著周圍的人影，Tom已經把腰間的釘槍握在了手裡，對準他們，只要有任何一點意外，他就會立馬攻擊他們其中一個人，他的手很穩，因為他只是一個人偶，根本不會感到緊張或是恐懼，有的只是平靜而冷酷地觀察。

幸好這兩個成年巫師足夠愚蠢，他們甚至沒有試圖在地上尋找Harry「逃離」的蹤跡，顯然這兩個人都沒有受過專業的訓練，在森林中狩獵也不是他們拿手的把戲，他們慌張的分頭搜尋著，魔杖的光暈隨著晃動的人影逐漸遠去，Tom也慢慢垂下了手上的武器，把它繫回褲腰上，接著摸索著握住了那瓶白鮮液，就著斗篷下昏暗的光線觀察著Harry臉上的傷勢，他記得Dolohov形容他「頭破血流」。

Harry的半張臉都被深色的液體覆蓋，Tom毫不懷疑那是鮮血，他用袖口輕輕抹去那些血跡，找到了一個猙獰的創口，他拔出塞子，往上面低上幾滴液體，傷口以肉眼可見的速度合攏並冒著濃濃的煙，只留下一個平滑而淺的痕跡。他不知到攻擊Harry的是什麼樣的咒語，只能夠先拿這個應急，不然很有可能會因為使用錯誤的魔藥而導致傷口惡化，幸好擊中黑髮青年的顯然不是什麼邪惡的黑魔法。

他沿著對方的軀體小心撫摸、輕輕按壓，確認對方沒有斷掉的骨頭，他們不能一直待在這裡，Harry需要更仔細的檢查跟專業的救助，他需要去St Mungo’s，而Tom是個黑戶，他沒有辦法帶他去魔法或麻瓜醫院，他得先把Harry帶回去，再想辦法聯絡上青年的朋友，時間分秒必爭，而留在這裡襲擊者也有可能會返回來，他必須冒險移動他。

Tom從青年的手裡掰下魔杖，青年連昏迷都沒有放開它，顯然把正氣師基本守則刻入了骨髓裡，然後他把它收到Harry斗篷的暗袋裡，自己則脫下隱形斗篷，把它蓋在Harry身上，他的身形比較嬌小，在樹林裡移動比較不容易被發現，而斗篷沒有辦法在他拖移青年時同時藏著他們兩個，他在地上撿起了幾根枯樹枝，折斷上面細小的分叉，撕下衣服固定住Harry的脖子，避免頸椎在搬動時受傷，沒有魔法就是這樣麻煩，還好Lily Potter出生自麻瓜家庭，所以Potter家的書房裡才會有麻瓜的急救手冊，而Tom在新書還沒來時曾通讀過它們。

他把手伸到Harry的腋下，仔細的固定後微微抬起，然後拖動青年往摩托車的方向移動，他盡量不發出聲音，避開灌木行進，也隨時注意著有沒有其他人靠近他們，幸好一路有驚無險，他平安地把昏迷的黑髮青年搬到窪地，並推進邊車裡。

然後他發動車子，用最快的速度把Harry帶回家，在他的聯繫下，Hermione跟Ron立馬趕到了Potter宅，把Tom匆匆急救過的青年送到了St Mungo’s，沒過多久Ginny也蒼白著臉色透過呼嚕網抵達了Harry的病房，而Tom則因為身份的關係被迫留在家裡看家。


	9. Chapter 9

在緊急救助下，Harry很快便轉醒了，治療師向三人承諾他只是失血過多，多虧發現他的人緊急處理得十分妥當，甚至不會在他身上留下疤痕。期間Ginny一直埋首在Hermione的肩膀裡哭泣，僅管褐髮少女的臉也一樣蒼白，卻不斷地輕拍對方的背部，小聲安撫他。

「發生了什麼事？夥計，你不是還在受訓中嗎？怎麼會把自己搞成這樣？」Ron等到Harry的雙眼聚焦在他們身上的時候忍不住開口，他坐在旁邊的椅子上，挫敗地揉亂了自己那頭紅髮，他看了看自己妹妹激動的樣子，想著還好他們並沒有通知其他人Harry受傷的事情，不然現在這邊又要多一個哭泣的Weasley。

「…Dawlish讓我跟他去找部裡安排的內線交接資料，他說這是一個例行公事，只是走個流程很安全，可以順便讓我瞭解一下他們是怎麼工作的，可是我們沒想到內線已經暴露了，我們一抵達接頭的地點就被襲擊…你們是怎麼找到我的？Dawlish人呢？」Harry企圖撐起身子，卻很快因為暈眩而放棄，只能倒回了枕頭上頭。

他的兩位好朋友快速地交換了一下視線，Hermione迅速地抬起魔杖施了一個Muffliato，但仍然壓低了聲音：「不是我們找到你的，是Riddle把你帶回來的。」

「Tom？」Harry覺得自己的腦袋還不十分清醒，他腦中浮現出男孩瘦小的身影，沒法想像那個完全不會使用魔法的小孩是怎麼把自己從那樣危險的境地裡帶回來的：「怎麼一回事？」

「我們也很驚訝，Tom說他體內有你的血，因為這樣你們之間有血緣聯繫，所以他感應到你有危險，他冒了很大的風險用隱形斗篷從襲擊你的人眼皮子底下把你救了出來，然後靠Sirius的摩托車把你帶回家。」Hermione停頓了一下，因為Ginny停止了哭泣，正震驚地看向她，Ron接著說下去：「…Dawlish死了，Tom說他們折磨他，顯然想逼問出些什麼，然後他們殺了他，他不知道屍體怎麼了，他只來得及把你帶走。」

Harry的大腦一片空白，他模糊的視線驚愕地盯著Ron的方向，顯然在他昏迷的時候他們把他的眼鏡摘除了，他看不清他們說這些話時臉上的表情，儘管他在被擊昏時就隱約有預感他跟Dawlish可能都會死在那片樹林裡，但這次又是只有他一個人活了下來，就像命運開的又一個可笑的玩笑，永遠都是他，Harry James Potter，一次一次的歷經險境，卻都成為了活下來的那個。

他也沒法注意到Ginny的臉色變得十分難看，少女的臉漲得通紅，連帶著臉上的雀斑都變得更加明顯，她離開了Hermione的身上，緊繃著身子問道：「你給了他你的血？」

「什麼？」Harry的大腦還沈浸在Dawlish死亡的震驚之中，沒有回過神來，他側過頭看向女友的方向，顯得有些困惑，而紅髮女孩顫抖著嗓音重複了她的疑問。

「我沒有，至少我認為我… **噢！** 」Harry皺起眉頭，心中產生了不好的預感，雖然他看不清Ginny的表情，但是他感受到了對方語氣中的質問，他先是下意識地反駁，但接著像是想起什麼似的恍然大悟，而紅髮女孩便藉此咬定了他的罪狀。

「 **Harry James Potter** **！** 我跟你說過什麼你還記得嗎？『你要答應過我，不會做傻事，也不會讓自己陷入危險。』你還跟我說你知道魔法物品很危險！而 **血** ？！巫師的血液擁有魔力，甚至有不少詛咒只要有對方的血就可以折磨他，你明明清楚甚至還想成為一個正氣師卻——」

「Ginny，拜託， **Tom** **用它救了我一命！** 而且如果你想知道的話，我發現Tom的那天，我被他的別針刺到手了，也許是那個時候我的血沾到他身上了，而不是我後來給他的。」Harry有些惱怒，他強迫自己忽視暈眩的感覺撐起身子，摸索床頭去找他的眼鏡，等他的視線恢復清晰後他看見Ginny通紅的眼睛正死死地盯著他看。

「你總是這樣，想做什麼便固執的不聽任何人的勸告，你有沒有考慮過我聽到你差點頻死的心情？你知道我不想要你去做正氣師，但是你有在乎過我的感受嗎？你甚至不願意告訴我你為什麼非要做正氣師。」

「你也沒有告訴我你要去參加聖顱島女頭鳥隊甄選，我從來沒有阻止過妳去做妳想做的事情。」黑髮青年的嘴巴惱怒地抿起，他不想跟任何人討論他為什麼要去做正氣師，面前是他最親近的三個人，即便如此他也從不打算告訴他們原因，而Ginny現在顯然也沒有立場去質詢他的隱瞞。

「我在信裡面有說！也許只是你太過忙碌於你的正氣師訓練而沒注意到？況且魁地奇球員可比正氣師的死亡率低多了，打從一開始我喜歡上的一直都是一個魁地奇飛行員的你，而不是為了愚蠢的英雄主義或是不知道什麼的原因，沈迷於把自己陷入危險環境中的你。」Ginny的臉色沉了下來，Harry從來沒有在她的眼中看見過如此冷酷又沈痛的神色，紅髮女孩一直像太陽一樣閃耀，他還沒看過她如此黯淡的樣子，佇立在一旁的Hermione跟Ron顯然想要說些什麼，卻不知道該如何介入，只能緊張地交換視線：「我相信你仍然打算把Riddle繼續留在你家，就算他得到了你的血也是一樣的？」

「是的。」Harry真的不明白為什麼Ginny要問這個問題，何況她原先明明已經決定支持他的選擇，Harry當然不能把Tom丟給別人，如果男孩真的很危險，他必須得負責解決掉他，而他身為準正氣師，還是多少有些能力處理這種事情。但事實是，Tom **一點都不危險** ，更別提現在他甚至還欠了男孩一個命債，喚醒他的Harry也負有照顧他的責任，Tom還是一個黑戶，他不可能隨意地把他就這樣丟包出家門。

Ginny露出了一個果然如此的悲傷笑容，然後她像是下定了什麼決心一樣深吸了一口氣，淺棕色的眼睛平靜地看向他，冷硬地宣布：「我們分手吧。」

Harry綠色的眼睛看著她，帶著滿滿的難以置信，也難以否認自己感到被背叛，旁邊的Hermione像是早就料到一樣沈重的嘆了一口氣，紅了眼眶，卻什麼也沒有說，倒是一旁的Ron忍不住替Harry辯護：「Ginny，妳在發什麼神經？Harry才剛被Riddle救了一命，要我說如果不是因為Harry意外喚醒他，他現在可無法活蹦亂跳的跟我們說話。」

Ginny無視了他的兄長，褐髮女孩在她身後走到Ron旁邊去安撫他，也制止了他還想繼續說什麼的舉動，而Ginny看著Harry的臉，不知道是在解釋給他聽亦或是給另外兩個人聽的：「他也許救了你，但因為是你喚醒他的，你跟他之間有血緣聯繫，但這並不代表他對其他人來說不危險。如果我繼續跟你交往甚至於結婚，我必須為我未來的孩子做打算，我不能夠忍受自己把小孩的安危置在一個未確認安全的魔法人偶身邊，我更不希望他們要擔心自己很快就會失去父親，只因為他堅持要做一個正氣師。」

「而且他看我的眼神…那眼神令我害怕，就彷彿我只是一個死物一樣，他可不是這麼看著你的。我之前就想跟你談這件事情了，但是你就像一個無理取鬧的家長，不斷反駁別人的控訴，只因為深信自己家的孩子絕對是個天使，然而他甚至不是你的小孩——簡直就是你教父的翻版，但至少Sirius知道自己在做什麼，也從來沒有去招惹過其他的人。」

這實在是太過分了，Harry氣得想要反駁，但Ginny卻不給他機會：「你有你的人生選擇，我也有我的，我不想在未來必須擔心自己的男朋友隨時會像現在這樣，躺在醫院的病床上，差點失去生命，也不想要我們兩個人一起生活時，卻多出一個我不熟悉的存在，你不覺得你太自私了嗎？」

Harry看著Ginny，他知道自己的表情很僵硬，也知道自己現在如果開口可能會說出很傷人的話，只因為他無法抑制自己的怒氣，然而同時他卻也有些啞口無言，只因為Ginny的言論嚴格上來說並不完全偏頗——對於他來說，Tom是…特別的，他也確實開始把他看成自己的弟弟或是孩子，就像他擔心自己會給Sirius造成阻礙一樣，這世上本來就有很多人無法接受交往對象帶著一個小孩，更何況Tom還不是一真正的人類，他甚至不會長大。

他忍不住又想起Tom當初問他，自己的存在是否給他造成麻煩時的神色，他在男孩身上看見了自己重疊的倒影，以及這幾週以來一直潛伏在他心底的疑問，他跟Ginny真的適合在一起嗎？可笑的是，如今他還沒找出答案，紅髮少女就已經替他做出了抉擇，他挫敗地躺回床上，拒絕去看Ginny的臉：「那就分手吧，顯然我們之間不適合。」

他知道Ron明顯還想說些什麼，因為他聽到了拉扯的聲音，但他現在沒有心力去安撫他的好朋友，此刻他失血過多、剛從死亡幽谷逃回來、還被自己的女友給甩了，他想著Tom單薄又瘦小的身影，想著他甚至不能到醫院來守在他的床前，只能在家裡等待消息，他不知道男孩會不會因此而感到焦慮，而他的心臟為此而一陣緊縮。

他聽到了門打開的聲音，有人離去還有人追出去的腳步聲，他知道Ginny走了，永遠離開了，儘管他們不是再也見不到面了，但他仍然感到一股被撕裂與背叛的痛處，他賭氣似的蜷縮起身體，卻因為牽動體內傷口而發出了嘶嘶聲。

「晚一點的時候會有正氣師來找你，你最好想好你要怎麼跟他們解釋Riddle的事情。」Ron的聲音在背後響起，Harry轉過頭，沒有想到他的好朋友竟然還在這裡，他以為他也追著Ginny出去了。

Ron看著他，臉上十分複雜，他搔了搔臉頰，嘆了一口氣：「原諒她吧，她很擔心你，而且她最近壓力太大了。」

Harry試著在臉上擠出笑容，但他顯然失敗了，因為Ron的臉垮了下來，明顯不知道該怎麼安慰他，所以Harry試圖緩和氣氛：「你媽媽一定會很失望，我知道她很高興我跟Ginny在一起。」

「她只是希望你能名正言順地成為我們家的一份子，你別管她。」紅髮青年翻了翻藍色的眼珠子，然後又嘆了口氣：「說真的，夥計，我知道你不喜歡聽，但Ginny說得沒錯，如果你確定要帶著Riddle一起生活的話，就很難找到願意跟你交往的女孩。」

「他救了我一命，Ron。」Harry神色嚴肅的看著他，Ron無奈的嘟囔了些什麼，他沒聽清楚，但他知道他的好朋友明白他的意思：「說到這個，你們能瞞下是Tom找到我的事嗎？就說…就說你原本跟我有約，但我沒有出現，反而是我的護法找到了你，你跟上去發現我的。」

「夥計，你要我為你在正氣師面前說謊。」Ron看著他，臉上假裝露出驚恐的神色，但他們都知道他只是在開玩笑，所以Harry繼續說道：「他們如果發現Tom，會把他帶去拆掉的，我不能讓他為了救我揹上這樣的危險。」

「好吧，看在他救了你的份上，你欠我一次。」Ron輕輕地用拳頭槌了他一拳，衝著他的好朋友笑了笑：「我可以為你找藉口，但是，Hermione那邊你要自己去說服她，我可不幹。」

Harry感激地看了Ron一眼，很高興自己的好朋友還願意站在自己的身邊。

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 講講這篇文內我對金妮的看法、她對哈利的感情。  
> 這個背景下金妮對哈利的感情沒有原作那麼迷戀了，女孩不是聽聞他的英雄事蹟長大，而是作為他的姐妹一樣與他成長，她對他沒有了那些崇拜跟憧憬，也沒有二年級被解救的感情加成、五年級的共患難，她跟哈利之間只有熟悉以及球隊練習的默契，我認為在這樣的情況下，金妮其實並不會是一種非哈利不可的狀態，相反的他們都是十分亮眼的人，應該都有各自為數不少的追求者，我覺得她喜歡上他的地方跟原作線已經不一樣了。


	10. Chapter 10

Harry直到出院了以後才見到Tom，期間有正氣師來病房詢問他事情的經過，Harry如實告訴他們發生了什麼事情，只不過他隱瞞了Tom的部分，說自己是想辦法逃回來的，然後在昏倒前聯絡了原本跟他有約的Ron。

他們也盤問了他知不知道襲擊自己的人是誰，他說他得花時間想想，如果有任何消息會再通知魔法法律執行司負責這件案子的人，他心情複雜的知道Dawlish的屍體最終被部裡尋回了，他生前受到酷刑咒的折磨，並慘遭索命咒的毒手，這代表兇手獲得了至少一張Azkaban的終身監禁門票，而Harry的證詞將成為關鍵。

回到家的時候，Tom直接撲到了他的懷裡，Harry給了他一個擁抱，並買了一大堆書作為感謝。因為這次的意外，Tom建議Harry在家裡準備大量的醫療用魔藥，他甚至列了一張清單給他，讓他在各種危險的狀況下都有能使用的藥物進行應急處理，男孩顯然因為他差點死亡這件事情而飽受驚嚇，黑髮青年為了安撫他的不安，乖乖地按照他的小管家所囑咐的那樣，備妥了一大一小兩個醫藥箱，以應付各種突發狀況。

事後男孩也親自告訴他在狄恩森林裡事情的詳細經過，Tom的記憶力十分優秀，回憶起那一晚所有的細節對他來說根本算不上什麼，Harry藉此告發了Rookwood以及Dolohov，但是Rookwood顯然在Harry逃跑的當晚便知道自己的職位不保，早在幾天前就已潛逃出國，Dolohov便沒有那麼幸運了，他被正氣師們在Knockturn Alley裡逮得正著。

最後Harry在巫審加碼的證人席上讓Dolohov直接被送進了Azkaban，他也因為這起事件在魔法部聲名大噪，成為「那個活下來的訓練生」，但這讓他感到十分的不安，只因為他的逃脫並非他宣稱的完全倚仗自己的幸運，而是多虧了Tom的涉險，他覺得自己偷走了不屬於他的榮耀。

至於Ginny，在醫院那場爭執之後也不再與他聯繫了，他知道少女現在肯定為了N.E.W.T.與甄選忙得焦頭爛額，卻無法否認自己感到有些失落，他不是想要挽回少女的心，他知道他們之間已經有了分歧，而現在他在正氣師訓練中平步青雲，沒有人懷疑他會錄取成為正式的正氣師，這同時也代表了他不可能再回到成為職業魁地奇球員的路上，他無法承諾Ginny想要的生活。

好在因為他被「重點關照」的關係，Harry現在的訓練量比之前翻了不只一倍，他又回到了那種回家吃完飯馬上沾床即睡的日子裡，很快的，夏天就來了，直到他收到Ron的來信，才知道Hogwarts已經放了暑假，因為紅髮青年的信裡提到，Ginny通過了聖顱島女頭鳥隊的甄選，成為了她們的訓練生。

基於禮貌以及真心的祝福，他沒有透過Ron而是直接給Ginny寄了一封簡短的道賀信，並很高興收到了少女的回覆，對方行文間語氣自然，就像他們在分手後仍然是好朋友一樣，這讓Harry一直懸著的心得到了解放。

他的正氣師訓練也開始進入了尾聲，他被Kingsley Shacklebolt器重，開始逐步參與他們的案子，儘管目前都是一些後勤類的工作，他也甘之如飴，唯一讓他寄掛在心的只有Tom，男孩仍然像以前一樣大部分的時間都待在家裡閱讀——他不得不請Hermione來幫他的書房施加一些無形伸展咒，只因為Potter宅的書多了一倍有餘，就連他的好朋友也忍不住借了其中幾本回去——他無法不去思考男孩的人生以及未來，Tom因為身份被困在他的家中，而他值得更廣闊的世界，只是Harry不知道該如何去幫助他，也許等到他在部裡更有地位後，他可以替男孩擔保，同時爭取更多的權利讓他終有一天能自由行動。

而這個想法令他充滿了幹勁，也讓他在訓練中的表現越來越出色，少數幾次Kingsley Shacklebolt甚至會帶他一起出差到遠方去，執行比較複雜的大型任務。魔法部裡不少人都認為他是前途無量的正氣師新星，就連Sirius在國外都聽聞了消息特地寄信給他，恭賀他的訓練順利並聲稱自己一直都知道他的教子是如何地優秀，而這讓Harry忍不住相信一切的厄運都已遠去，儘管他仍不時在深夜夢見Dawlish躺在棺木中的蒼白身影。


	11. Chapter 11

Tom有一個完整的計畫，關於如何得到一顆人類的心這件事。

事實上他從好幾個月前就在著手進行了，如今時機已然成熟，到了可以實施的階段，而黑髮男孩的耐性也到了盡頭，他再也無法忍受漫長的蟄伏。

這個計畫很簡單，他會先模仿Harry的筆跡寫一封信給Ginny——這是最容易的部分，Harry的私人信件都隨意地扔在他的書桌上以及抽屜裡，他甚至沒有花費心思去上鎖，他之前已經這麼幹過好幾次了，他會竄改他們兩個的通信內容，以一種很微小的形式造成兩人間的矛盾——然後他會在信中邀請她來Godric’s Hollow喝下午茶，就像他們以前做的那樣，他知道Harry跟紅髮少女已經不是男女朋友了，但他們在Ginny通過甄選後重拾了彼此的友誼，僅管他們減少了私下見面的次數，但兩人對此都沒有太多的顧忌。

他會挑選Harry出差的日子——在青年在那場意外中存活下來之後，魔法法律執行司開始看中他的潛力，並花費了大量的心思去栽培他，導致Harry最近越來越忙碌，出差的次數也逐漸增加，時常需要配合司裡的任務離家到遠方——接著他會在Ginny抵達後告訴她，因為家裡的果醬沒了，Harry去附近的超市購買，最後他會請少女在等待的途中喝下加了一飲活死水的茶。

直到昏迷的Ginny連著杯子一起落到了地上，一切都完美地按照他的計畫進行。

他看著散落一地彷彿血一樣的紅色頭髮，以及不省人事的少女，只在意著等他拿到Ginny的心臟之後，要記得把地上的茶以及她的血清理乾淨，並把碎掉的瓷器拿去丟掉，他已經在後院的紅荊叢下挖好了一個坑，等到Ginny Weasley失去用處後，就可以把她的屍體埋在下頭。

他把桌下的地毯捲到角落去，避免等等沾染上太多的血腥，接著小心翼翼地把Ginny移動成仰躺的姿勢，拿裁縫剪刀剪開她的上衣和內衣，露出她點綴著雀斑的雪白胸脯。他用手指沿著肋骨小心觸摸著，數到第三跟第六的肋骨中間，感應著心臟脈動的位置，拿著好幾個月前他向Harry謊稱他對木工感興趣後獲得的魔法小圓鋸，穩定地鉅開Weasley小姐的胸骨——

溫熱的鮮血濺到了他的臉上，也從肌肉組織裡爭先恐後地湧出來沾滿了他的雙手，但Tom仍專注而穩定地移動著他的小手，沿著胸膛正中直直往下切開一條恐怖的血線。

他沈浸在即將獲得一顆心的渴望之中，並因可以藉此得到魔法而飢渴地內裡發顫，圓鋸轉動的嗡嗡聲以及血肉飛濺的聲音讓他所剩無幾的注意力注意不到走廊的腳步聲，和自己體內隱隱叫囂的血緣聯繫。

「Tom，你又在做作品了嗎？我回來拿一份文件——」Tom猛然抬頭跟Harry對上視線，青年綠色的眼睛瞪得老大，像是不能夠確定面前的景象是不是自己的一場夢那樣，他連外套都沒有脫下，一身的風塵僕僕，男孩並沒有因為這突發狀況停下自己的動作，他的手甚至沒有停頓，反而加快了速度，他知道這個機會微乎其微，但如果他錯過這次，他再也沒有機會——

「 **看在梅林的份上！Tom你——你在做什麼？！Flipendo！** 」命運顯然沒有站在Tom的那一邊，回過神的Harry在怒吼，那個聲音就像一隻憤怒的獅子，他的魔杖射出藍色的光芒，把Tom擊飛到廚房的另一端，狠狠地撞上了木製的櫥櫃，連門板都給撞得凹陷了下去。

Harry沒有心思去查看Tom，他徑直撲到Ginny身上，拼了命地丟上腦海中閃過的所有止血與治療的咒語，不幸的是因為他並不擅長這類符咒，導致作用有限，血仍然不停地從無法完整癒合的傷口湧了出來。他不得不大聲召喚他家裡所有的治療藥水，諷刺的是，這些藥水還是他上次受傷被Tom所救之後才買的，而他現在拒絕去想起任何有關Tom的事情。

好不容易，在魔藥與治療咒的雙重作用下，Ginny的傷口總算勉強癒合了，Harry喘著氣，腦子裡亂糟糟的擠滿了思緒，沾滿血的手再次緊了緊手中的魔杖，抬頭憤怒地看向Tom的位置。男孩東倒西歪地躺在地上，關節不自然地彎曲著，身邊散落著大大小小的碎片，有櫃門也有他自己的，他黝黑又閃亮的玻璃眼睛凝視著他的喚醒者，裡面盡是荒蕪，只映照出了Harry滿眼血絲的猙獰面容。

「我——我真的是被迷拉蒙蔽了神智才會相信你！以為你不是什麼危險的黑魔法物品！」他的手顫抖著，興許是因為怒氣，但冬青木杖尖仍準確地對準毫無還手之力的Tom，目眥盡裂：「我還相信你只是一個渴望愛的孩子，就像小時候的我一樣…但你，梅林啊，Tom，看看你對Ginny做了什麼？」

「…我只是想要一顆心而已。」Tom靜靜地躺在地上，動也不動，他的語氣平緩，就像所有他們曾相處的日子一樣；就像他剛剛只是在看書，並不是正在把Harry的前女友給開膛剖腹，而這是Harry第一次為Tom這種毫無情緒的表現感到恐懼跟噁心：「是 **你** 讓我產生了這種渴望，Harry， **我想要變成人類，想感受你所說的那些感情，想要使用魔法** ——」

黑色的玻璃眼球映照著他的倒影，迫使Harry不得不別開視線，只因他不願意在那裡面看見自己動搖的面容：「—— **你給了我這樣的願望，而我只是抓緊一切機會去完成它。** 」

「 **但你也不該傷害其他人去達成你的願望！** 」Harry強迫自己繼續去指責那個男孩，但在他心底他更想責備自己——Ginny一直都是對的，他才是不理性的那一個，瞧瞧她說過什麼？「他看我的眼神⋯那眼神令我害怕，就彷彿我只是一個死物一樣。」然而他一直拒絕相信Tom很危險、他選擇相信男孩，信任他欺騙自己時所用的偽裝，如果他今天不是恰好臨時決定回來——他的手心因為這個念頭而一陣冰冷，掌心溼滑的幾乎讓他握不住他的魔杖——紅髮女孩不知道會陳屍在何處，甚至可能根本不會有人知曉在她身上發生了什麼樣的噩運。

Tom無機質的眼睛仍然看著他，他能在他的皮膚上感覺到那個視線，人偶仍然繼續向他提問，而Harry必須不斷地提醒自己那話語中的絕望只是自己的想像，男孩從來就沒有擁有過人類的感情，一切都是他自己一相情願的投射：「那麼我又該怎麼得到一顆心呢？Harry。如果我不去從別人的胸口奪取它，誰又能夠給我一顆人類的心？」

Harry不知道該怎麼回答他，因為他也不會為了Tom而放棄自己的生命，掏出他胸膛裡的心臟給他，他的命打從一歲起就不只屬於他自己，他知道人偶所做的一切都是不正確的，但僅是以人類的眼光來看待，他清楚地明白自己永遠無法理解，對Tom來說，擁有一顆心是多麼重要的事情，重要到他藏得這麼深、籌謀了這麼久都想要達成。

他垂頭看了看Ginny蒼白的面容，惱怒地低咒著自己的愚蠢，不管Tom是怎麼想的、也不管他之後打算怎麼處理他，他都得盡快帶Ginny去看醫生，以免留下後患，但他不能去St Mungo’s，那裡會留下紀錄，如果有人介入調查，Tom的事情就再也瞞不下來了，而他捫心自問，即便發生了這樣的事情，他仍然不覺得男孩應該被魔法部帶走並面臨拆解的命運。

如今他只想得到一個人可以幫他，又不會洩露出他的秘密，他呼喚了Kreacher的名字，讓家庭小精靈去通知他的主人，Harry Potter需要尋求Black家家主的幫助，請Regulus幫他聯繫一個可靠的密醫，他有一個不方便去公眾醫院的朋友需要一場緊急救助。

他知道Regulus儘管會不太高興，但為了自己的哥哥、他的教父以及Black家的清譽，對方仍會幫助他處理掉那些不適合放到檯面上的事件，Regulus總是說Sirius跟Harry只會招惹自己無法應付的麻煩，並為此沒少給他們臉色看過，而青年現在不得不承認，他是對的。

但他教父的弟弟，是現在他唯一能想到的人了，Harry知道他有能力並且足以被他所信任，而他跟Ginny沒有任何的瓜葛，他不能冒險去找妙麗或是其他人。

等到Kreacher鞠躬消影後，Harry總算又重拾勇氣把視線挪回Tom身上，他壓抑著自己語氣中的憤怒跟挫敗，盡量讓自己顯得冷酷，他從杖尖噴出細繩，把Tom五花大綁，而人偶甚至沒有試圖逃跑或反抗：「在我回來前，你最好給我老實待著，不然我追到天涯海角都會想辦法毀掉你。」

男孩低著頭，既沒有回答也沒有看向Harry，黑色的髮絲垂落在半掩著的雙目上，讓青年看不見他此刻的目光，儘管Harry已再也沒有自信能透過Tom的眼睛，理解男孩到底在想些什麼了。

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 身為魔王親媽粉，寫這段的時候我覺得⋯蠻虐的⋯⋯  
> 我在去年8月的時候看了一場有關Pinocchio的童話歌劇，在觀劇的期間我想起了原作的Pinocchio是一個殘暴而無禮的孩子，同時想到了JKR說Tom沒有愛人的能力，然後我就開始想像一個木偶版的Tom，如果是Tom的話，他又會用什麼樣的方法去得到一顆心？又為何會因為一顆心而獲得完整？Harry又會怎麼去對待他？這個想法直到劇目結束後仍然盤據在我的腦海裡⋯⋯


	12. Chapter 12

Regulus沒有辜負Harry的期待，等他帶著Ginny抵達Grimmauld Place的時候，已經有一個矮小的老頭守在客廳等著了，那人看起來就是一副常在Knockturn Alley裡行走的險惡巫師樣，Black家跟不少黑巫師都有往來，知道很多地下的渠道，顯然這也是個能用錢跟威脅來堵住嘴的專業人士。

對方稍稍檢查後，熟練地對Ginny使出幾個治療咒語，讓少女的臉頰恢復了血色，他囑咐了些修養的重點並留下了一瓶魔藥，讓她醒來後喝下去，事成後Harry給了他一大袋的金加隆，對方也很乾脆的立下不破誓後消影離開。期間Regulus一直沉著臉色，雙手交疊放在修長的雙腿上頭，端正地坐在客廳的沙發上冷眼打量著這一切。

「我不會問你發生了什麼，以及她是誰，我只需要你明白，你最好把一切處理得乾乾淨淨，不要讓任何人找到把柄。」等到那個形似自己教父，氣質卻完全不同的Black開口的時候，Harry才注意到自己的背上早已被汗水浸濕，衣服沾黏在皮膚上頭的感覺讓人十分難受，但他卻沒有時間搭理：「Black家不會為了你的愚蠢搭上自己。」

Harry沈默地點頭致謝，他知道不管自己說些什麼，都不會是Regulus想聽的，男人的意思很明顯，如果他惹上了超乎尋常的麻煩，Black家會立刻宣布與他斷絕關係，甚至可能會連累到他的教父——僅管Sirius總是表示自己巴不得他的母親把他逐出家族，但Harry並不希望原因是他自己。

他在Regulus的面前修改了Ginny的記憶、修復了少女的衣物並清理掉對方身上的血跡，在那雙冰冷的目光中把人帶走，他把少女安置在自己的客房後，才回到廚房裡去處理Tom。

Tom仍靜靜的躺在原處，甚至都沒有移動，就像他只是一個無法活動的靜物一樣，他也沒有對Harry走向他的腳步聲產生反應，但青年知道男孩正專注的等待著自己的宣判：「⋯你讓我別無選擇，我只能把你關回去，如果你不想清醒的體驗被關在箱子裡的感受的話，你最好告訴我如何讓你停止運作。」

Tom聞言蜷縮了起來，身上破損的部分因為他的舉動崩落了細小的碎塊，他以肉眼可見的動作發抖著，但Harry知道這只是男孩演出的一環：「不要浪費力氣扮演一個可憐的小男孩了，我們都知道那不是真的，我再給你一分鐘，你最好在我的耐心用盡以前告訴我。」

「求求你不要，求求你Harry，我不想再回到箱子裡，我不想再回到黑暗中，我錯了，我不該渴望一顆心的，我不應該為了一個心去傷害Weasley小姐，請你不要關閉我——」Tom發出了悲鳴，像一個恐懼黑暗的孩子一樣懇求著，他的聲音甚至帶著顫抖跟哽咽，而聽到這，黑髮青年只能感受到一陣荒謬——身為人偶的Tom連呼吸都不用，又怎麼會產生哽咽？

Harry的怒氣無法克制地升騰了起來，他召喚來了原先裝著Tom的那只皮箱，無視著男孩聲情並茂的求饒聲，惡狠狠地重複道：「你還有三十秒，別指望我會心軟！我早該這麼做了。」

「求求你Harry，不要把我關回去，我什麼都會聽你的，我會做一個乖孩子，只要你不要把我關回去，求求你仁慈一點，我真的不想要回去——」男孩的聲音在他被咒語飄浮起來時嘎然而止，墨色的眼睛大張著，映照著Harry強裝凶狠的臉色，他知道Tom只是在演戲，他知道男孩並不是真的明白害怕是什麼，但他打開箱子的手仍無法克制地顫抖著，他不知道對方聽不聽得出來自己其實色厲內荏：「別浪費時間求饒了，快告訴我該怎麼讓你停止運作。」

男孩在空中掙扎著，就像一隻被蜘蛛網纏繞的小蟲一樣拼命扭動著，他發出了啜泣似的聲音，重複的呼喊青年的名字，而Harry強迫自己充耳不聞，直直地把對方放置到箱子裡面，盡自己最大的努力在人偶加劇的掙扎中把箱子蓋上，無視自己哆嗦不停的雙手：「⋯這是你自找的，Tom，你不能怪我。」

男孩如果真的有感情的話，他顯然非常的害怕，連帶著箱子都在不停抖動著，在木頭地板上發出吵雜的碰撞聲響，隙縫裡面傳出了Tom的悲鳴聲以及尖叫，青年抖著手給箱子上頭也纏上繩子，然後扔下一個咒語讓它完全噤聲。

等到溫熱的液體滴落到他的手背上，他才注意到自己已經淚流滿面，他注視著自己沾滿鮮血的手，疲憊地揉了揉眉心，他必須在Ginny起來前清理完這一切，還得向Kingsley解釋自己這邊發生了突發狀況會晚點回去，他強迫自己站起來清理地上的血跡並修復了破損的櫃門，這才狼狽的到浴室裡洗去身上的血污，他不想保留那些沾滿了Ginny血跡的衣物，果斷的把它們消除得一乾二凈。

Harry蜷曲的坐在淋浴間的地板上任由溫熱的水包裹住他，不願意思考他該如何向醒來的少女解釋這一切，Ginny以及她的家人有權利知道真相，但真相會造成什麼樣的後果？這次他回來的很及時，沒讓男孩鑄下大錯，Tom驚恐的哀求現在仍迴盪在他的耳畔，他自認自己沒有辦法給Tom一顆心，但也許未來有人會願意，如果男孩真的對自己的行為感到懺悔，他是否有這個權利去剝奪他的機會？

但發生在Ginny身上的事情又該如何處理？他想起了他最好的兄弟，Ron知道的話又會怎麼說呢？他一定會要自己把Tom交給魔法部，恨不得他們拆開他甚至銷毀，他甚至會願意自己去毀了Tom。他能夠明白他的心情，他知道自己並沒有權力向Weasley一家隱瞞這一切，但早在他決定不帶少女去St Mungo’s的那一刻，他就已經做出了選擇。

他被自己企圖隱瞞Tom兇行的罪惡感所折磨，那就像是一團冰冷的火焰在他的腹部裡燃燒，但是他又無法克制地想起男孩，想到那只仍被他扔在廚房裡的皮箱，他已經決定要關掉Tom了，他早該這麼做了，而這等同於殺死Tom的行為是否已經足夠男孩替自己的罪行贖罪？但他呢？他又該向誰去贖罪、去尋求原諒？是他喚醒Tom的，也是他選擇想信男孩，更是他沒有注意到人偶懷揣的心思。

如果有誰該為了Tom的罪行付出代價，那也該是他自己。

Ginny說得沒錯，他是一個不負責任的家長，或著說他自認為自己已經是一個家長，但他的本質仍然只是一個徒具成年軀殼的孩子，他甚至都沒辦法為自己錯誤的決定所造成的可怕後果負責。

等到水逐漸變冷，Harry才緩慢地把自己從地上拖了起來，換上乾淨的衣服回到客廳——他不敢去廚房面對裝著Tom的箱子，不願意看著它因為裡面的人偶掙扎而震動不已的樣子——他試著召喚出自己的護法去通知Kingsley他必須延遲歸隊的事情，卻想不起自己人生中任何一個快樂的回憶，它們就像在一層冰冷的水面之下，讓他感到十分遙遠，所有的歡聲笑語彷彿是上一輩子的事情一樣，恍惚間他覺得自己又回到了四年級的那個時候，被困在名為現實的夢魘裡，無處可逃。


	13. Chapter 13

他最後讓Hedwig替他通知Kingsley自己會稍稍晚歸的事情，並透過呼嚕網把頭探到Burrow的壁爐裡，跟Weasley一家表示Ginny身體有些不適，他認為她現在不太適合使用現影術，所以決定讓她在客房休息一晚再回去，他盡力忽略Weasley太太那雙略帶促狹的眼睛，因為他知道自從他們分手後，她就一直希望他們之間能夠破鏡重圓，而一想到他正在為了Tom而向少女的母親說謊，罪惡感便由內而外灼燒Harry的靈魂，讓他甚至不敢直視任何一個Weasley家的成員。

但他仍瞧見站在遠處的Ron一臉不贊同，Harry不用問也知道他的好朋友認為他不應該在和Ginny分手後還繼續擾亂他妹妹的生活——也許在Ron眼裡，他是一個不死心、仍然在死纏爛打自己妹妹的登徒子——他十分清楚一件事，若非他同時也是Ron最要好的哥兒們，紅髮青年也許早就往他臉上丟下了一打惡咒，並叫他滾離自己的妹妹遠一點。

而儘管理由不同，如果這一切發生了，他也是罪有應得，畢竟因為他的失誤，差點害死了Ginny，而他甚至在為造成這一切的兇手說謊。

隔天Ginny醒來後十分迷糊且虛弱，她揉亂了自已的一頭紅髮，皺著眉頭向Harry道歉，她只記得自己收到青年的信要找她談一談，抵達後便因為身體不適而被對方趕到客房去入睡，她對於讓Harry不得不照顧她感到歉疚，甚至毫不懷疑地接下他給她的魔藥一飲而盡，這一切充滿信任的舉動讓他心中的愧疚像是實心的鉛球一樣墜入他的胃袋裡，他覺得自己剩下的人生裡也許再沒有勇氣去直視對方明亮的棕色眼睛。

如果是平常的話，Ginny肯定會發現他的不對勁，但興許是記憶咒的後遺症，紅髮少女顯得有些遲鈍，她因為魔藥的噁心氣味做了一個鬼臉，接著對Harry露出了一個淘氣的微笑，她看了看牆上的時鐘，對青年打趣到，如果她再打擾他久一點，她的母親可能會產生讓人困擾的誤會。

然後她就這樣帶著蒼白的臉色離去了，Harry目送著她消影而去的背影，轉身鎖上家門，拿著他本該帶著的資料現影到Kingsley下塌的酒店去，執行他正在參與的任務，拒絕去思考任何有關處置Tom的事情。

* * *

等到任務結束，Harry回到家裡已是Tom被關起來整整兩天後，那只箱子沒有了反應，靜靜的躺在廚房的地板上頭，Harry猜測這段時間Tom已經使盡了一切他所能想到的手段，只為了造成他的愧疚感讓他把他放出去，但他肯定沒有想到他為了避免自己心軟，選擇直接把男孩丟在家裡離開，他知道自己的舉動十分殘忍，但他想不到其他的辦法可以迫使人偶告訴他關閉他的方法。

他跪在箱子前，嘆息了一聲，努力說服自己他做的一切同時也是為Tom好，他向自己承諾，他也會努力幫男孩找一顆心試試，儘管這幾乎等同於不可能，而他也不可能再放任Tom任意行動，尤其在男孩差點殺了一個無辜的女孩後，人偶不能不為自己的行為付出代價，他相信經過這兩天的冷靜，Tom會做出他的選擇。

「我希望你現在願意跟我談談⋯你差點殺了一個人，Tom，他們會把你拆開的，我相信你也不希望被魔法部查緝⋯」Harry打開箱子，看著蜷曲在裡面一動也不動的男孩，對方總是打理得纖塵不染的衣服上佈滿著乾涸的血跡，一直以來都十分柔順的黑髮也因為掙扎的關係顯得有些凌亂，男孩顯然還在鬧脾氣，低著頭拒絕看向他或開口跟他說話，青年嘆了口氣伸手梳理了他的頭髮，並接著用魔法清理掉對方身上的髒污，為了表達善意，他也仔細修復了他在對方軀體上造成的裂痕。

「我會想辦法幫你找一顆心的，用合法的方式，只是在這段期間我不能再讓你自由行動。」他乾巴巴地開口，不知道自己究竟是想解釋些什麼，他知道如果易地而處，他的反應不會比Tom好到哪裡去，而男孩固執的持續他無聲的抗議，讓Harry只好試著板起臉孔：「如果你不回答，我只好繼續把你關著，我相信你也不喜歡——」

然後他頓住了，一個念頭像閃電一樣劈入他的腦海裡，綠色的眼珠愣愣地盯著躺在箱子裡的男孩看，像是要確認些什麼似的，然後他慢慢地抬起他的魔杖，切開了綑綁住Tom的繩索，空著的另隻手則放到了男孩的肩上，輕輕的搖了搖。

Tom仍然沒有反應，緊閉著雙眼的頭顱無力地垂掛在瘦小的肩膀上頭，就像一個斷了線的魁儡或被弄壞的玩具，Harry的腦門裡響起了嘹亮的嗡鳴聲，像是有上百隻蜜蜂在他的頭蓋骨裡飛行，他拒絕想起剛剛一閃而逝的那個念頭，只是麻木地重複著搖動男孩的舉動，嘴裡不停地喃喃自語：「Tom？不要試圖再欺騙我——」

「我不會再上當的，你給我起來——」他不知道自己的聲音為什麼像是透過遙遠的水面傳來一樣，在自己的耳朵裡模糊成一團，也許是因為那個嗡鳴聲越來越吵雜了，但他仍能聽見自己的嗓音裡帶著一點顫抖，可Harry卻沒有心思去思考為什麼那之中沒有絲毫的憤怒存在，他應該對Tom使詭計的舉動惱怒的，但他卻只是機械式地重複著他那蒼白無力的威脅：「你再不回答我，我就要這樣直接把你關回閣樓——」

Harry手一滑，不小心害Tom的頭敲上了箱子的邊緣，而男孩依舊毫無反應，不像初見面時那樣斥責他的無禮，他就像一座蒼白而了無生氣的大理石雕像一樣，安靜的躺在箱子裡頭，倔將地不肯給出任何一絲回應。

黑髮青年像是被燙到一樣收回了自己的手，腦袋裡面亂成了一團，他企圖理清思緒，一項又一項的檢視著他對Tom的理解：Tom是一個魔法人偶，他不需要睡眠、進食甚至呼吸，被關在箱子裡不吃不喝也不會讓他失去行動能力，在最初一開始他還沒有向人偶交出自已的信任的時候，不管他試了再多方法也沒辦法讓Tom停止運作，但現在——

出於不知名的原因，Tom顯然已經喪失了行動的能力。

他不知道自己的雙手為什麼開始抖個不停，這應該正是他想要的結果才對，他已經決定要把男孩關閉了，因為自己無計可施才會把Tom鎖在箱子裡頭，逼迫他告訴自己該如何讓他喪失行動能力，現在這樣的場景豈不是恰好符合了他的期望？他該為此感到鬆了一口氣才是。

然而他卻覺得自己彷彿被人推入了冬日的湖裡，五臟六腑被冰冷的湖水埋沒，吸入肺中的都是窒息人的液體，讓他的胸口冰冷又疼痛，簡直無法呼吸。

他模糊的腦袋裡依稀猜到了Tom突然停止運作的緣由，在意識的邊緣尖叫著不肯想下去——

——Tom顯然是因為無法接受被關回箱子裡，所以選擇了自我停止。

Harry突然沒有辦法再直視男孩躺在箱子裡的身影，他奮力地把自己從地上拽了起來，像是要逃避野獸的追捕一樣，瘋狂的竄逃出了他家的大門，踉蹡行進間撞倒了一路的傢俱，但他卻沒有勇氣回頭查看。


	14. Chapter 14

Harry在Sirius的倫敦近郊小公寓裡待了三天，他的教父在旅行前給了他一份備用鑰匙，他甚至還保留著Harry小時候的房間，以便他的教子回來拜訪他時可以留宿，黑髮青年把自己埋在棉被堆當中，只有在喝了加入一飲活死水的水跟如廁的時候才會離開那張床鋪，等到第三天他餓得兩眼發昏的時候，他才強迫自己在廚房的櫃子裡找點東西吃，最終他找到一包麻瓜超市的消化餅乾，狼吞虎嚥著充飢。

在這段渾渾噩噩的期間裡他一直在做夢，他夢見了Tom以及很多死去的人，包括了他的父母，在他還很小的時候，他們在一次全家出行的旅途中因為火車翻覆意外而喪生，Harry當時也在那輛列車上，而在倉促間他的父母只來得及用身體去保護他，因此錯失了拿出他們魔杖的時間。

最終那場災難裡只有他一個人活了下來，被麻瓜的救難人員從他父母的屍體中給拖了出來，他已經記不太得那時候發生的事情了，只知道按照麻瓜的官方步驟，他被送到了他母親的親戚那裡待了幾天的時間，直到他的教父收到消息去把他帶走為止。

據說他的姨丈十分不明智的在Sirius面前說了他父親的壞話，那個叫做Vernon的男人因此失去了一顆牙齒，而Harry無比慶幸他的教父當時還保留了最後一絲理智只用了拳頭沒有去詛咒他，不然Sirius可能會因為用魔法攻擊麻瓜而被送進Azkaban，也會因此喪失Harry的監護權。

他盯著熟悉的米色天花板，知道自己正無故曠了三日的正氣師訓練，上次的延遲歸隊已經讓Kingsley十分不滿，若不是因為他一直以來的表現超出平均值以上，他肯定早就被掃地出門。而現在他毫不懷疑也許自己下一刻便會收到來自他指導者的咆哮信，他能肯定Kingsley會確保那個場景足夠令人印象深刻。

他很快就會失去這一年來他好不容易建立起的一切，他在訓練中付出的心血都將化為流水，但他卻很難感到自己真的在乎，畢竟在發生了這一切之後，他怎麼還能相信自己可以成為一名正氣師？他該如何勝任這樣的一個職位，如果他連自己身邊的人都一直保護不好的話？

Tom⋯憶起那名男孩，Harry的口中便湧出一股苦澀的酸水，他試圖說服自己也許Tom只是為了又一次欺騙他、只是為了讓他離開後方便逃走而假裝失去行動能力——因為Harry在恐懼下甚至忘了把男孩重新綁起來——但是他卻怎麼樣也無法鼓起勇氣回到那裡去確認這一切。

他同時也為了自己的偽善而自我厭惡，明明是他自己威脅Tom要把他關閉的，但他卻萬萬沒想到人偶會在那樣的處境下自我裁決，他以為自己還有時間去跟男孩告別，去向他承諾如果他願意懺悔，那麼Harry會花一生的時間去替他找一顆心回來。

他以為他們有機會能夠達到共識，他是如此的妄尊自大，認為Tom的求饒只是男孩又一次的演戲，傲慢的相信自己不會再次上當，卻未曾想過對Tom來說看不見終點的囚禁有多麼難以忍受，讓他選擇自我停機也不願意去賭他可能會有的心軟。

Harry蜷縮著，剛剛吃下去的消化餅乾像是在他的胃裡開一場狂歡派對，他忍著想把它們吐出來的慾望，知道自己不會有力氣再去尋找替代的食物，而他還沒有足夠的心力能夠出門。

Harry沒有想到的是，在他等來魔法部的咆哮信前，最先找到他的人竟然會是Sirius。他的教父大步流星的從外頭回來直奔他的房門而去，粗暴地打開門發現自己的教子躺在裡頭的時候鬆了一口氣。但他立刻換上了一副兇惡的面容，大聲的怒吼像犬吠一樣嘹亮：「Harry James Potter！以梅林的名義你究竟在搞什麼鬼？你知道當我收到Hermione的消息說你失蹤兩天沒人能聯繫上的時候，我有多擔心——」

Sirius的話停頓了，他看見自己的教子像小時候一樣抬起佈滿淚痕的臉，他趕忙湊過去握住青年的肩膀，仔細檢查Harry是否安然無恙，然後他揉了揉自己教子的那頭亂髮，小心翼翼的把他擁入懷中細聲安撫：「發生什麼事了？」

Sirius身上乾燥的塵土味盈滿了Harry的鼻腔，充滿了異地的氣息，他緊揪著教父有些磨破了的舊夾克，花了一段時間才找回了自己的聲音：「Sirius，我要怎麼做才能賦予一個人偶一顆心呢？」

「這你可把我問倒了，Harry。」天狼星顯然有些驚訝，但他沒有先質問，反而解釋道：「賦予物品一顆心，或者說賦予它靈魂⋯是一種很邪惡的魔法，在我的家族甚至都不被談論，而你知道我的家族有多 **崇尚邪惡** ⋯我很抱歉，Harry，我不知道你該如何給人偶一顆心，除非它原本就有一個⋯坦白說，我情願你不要去嘗試。」

在Harry稍微平復了自己的情緒後，Sirius才從他的身邊稍微退開，灰色的眼睛擔憂地看著他：「這是跟你之前在信裡和我提到的Tom有關是嗎？」

Harry點了點頭，又搖了搖頭，他的教父顯得十分憂心忡忡，他揉了揉青年已經亂得像鳥窩似的頭，嘆了一口氣：「我希望你能從對他身上的著迷中醒過來一些，Hermione跟我提到過你的狀況，我必須承認我有點憂心⋯」

「⋯你不用擔心，Tom已經⋯」Harry垂下視線，Sirius沒有追問青年尚未說出口的內容，他疲憊的想著也許是因為他的教父覺得他的狀況十分糟糕，不敢再刺激他的關係。男人沈默的拍了拍他的肩膀，握住了他的雙手，強迫他躺回去再休息一會兒。

* * *

Harry從正氣師訓練中突然退出的消息在魔法部裡掀起了小小的議論，不少人謠傳是因為Weasley家的女兒跟他分手後造成青年一蹶不振，但最終因為沒有任何一個當事人出來證實這消息的真實性而不了了之。

而Harry自此淡出眾人的視線當中，連他最要好的兩個好友都聯繫不上他，除了Sirius沒有人知道Potter家的繼承人究竟在做些什麼。

事實上自那之後Harry一直受夢境所苦，他不停地夢見Tom，不管他使用再強效的無夢藥水都無法把男孩驅離出他的夢境，他不斷的在男孩幽怨而哀傷的視線中驚醒，那是現實中Tom未曾顯露出的神色。

到了後來因為他在睡夢中不停懇求男孩原諒的關係，他甚至開始說夢話，Sirius看著他的眼神也逐漸變得憂鬱而沈重。

他差點來不及在Sirius去他家把Tom送去魔法部給人檢查前攔下他，Harry從他教父手裡搶下了Tom的箱子，男孩像沈睡一樣靜靜的躺在那裡頭，他發了瘋似的對Sirius大吼大叫，不得不一個人搬回了Potter宅裡，並幾乎再也不讓Tom離開自己的視線範圍。

他花了很長一段時間把男孩從頭到尾仔仔細細地檢查並修復成嶄新的樣貌，他把男孩身上髒污的衣服扔掉，換回了最初一開始Tom穿的那套服裝，但這一切顯然一點幫助也沒有，人偶仍然像是一個普通的麻瓜製品一樣，靜靜的躺在箱子裡頭，完全沒有任何復甦的跡象。

而Harry也像一頭被囚困的野獸，絕望而無助的徘徊在各種修復魔法物件的資訊當中。


	15. Chapter 15

Borgin把店門打開的時候，沒有想到會立即被人推桑著擠回店裡頭去。

來人穿著漆黑的連帽斗篷，就像所有Knockturn Alley裡行走的巫師一樣——說真的沒有什麼特別的——Borgin也是一隻老狐狸了，他裝作順從的退到櫃台後頭，小心翼翼的打量著眼前的人，如果他沒猜錯，這會是一場大買賣而不是又一場的尋仇，畢竟對方身後那只巨大的皮箱可不像是什麼危險的物品。

他看著那人把店門上掛著的營業牌轉到了「打烊」的方向，然後逼近他，魔杖理所當然地在斗篷下指著自己的方向，語氣急切：「你對魔法人偶都有什麼樣的了解？」

「噢，先生，魔法人偶可稀有著吶，我恰好經手過那麼一、兩個——」「不要給我油嘴滑舌，我只在乎你有沒有辦法修復他們？」披著斗篷的巫師脅迫似的向前走了一步，但Borgin就像是沒有注意到一樣摸著自己的下巴，露出了不太願意承認的神色，畢竟他幹的可是買賣而不是修復，但他仍然說道：「也許吧，但沒有看到實體我也不能肯定，如果你能讓我看看……」

正如他所想的一樣，對方果然立馬把箱子放到了櫃台上頭—--所有急著做些什麼的人都是這個樣子，他在心理樂得開花—--Borgin做生意的這些年頭什麼樣的場面沒見過，最終那些值錢的東西還不都被他拿到了手裡再翻上好幾倍賣出去。魔法人偶可是稀有的東西，價格可高可低，端看製作者的手藝，而他可期待著這次又能從哪些個沒有眼光的落魄巫師手裡騙取來什麼值錢的好東西，要他說眼前這人對於如何威脅顯然一點也不熟練，簡直就是在他面前高喊著自己是隻待宰的肥羊。

當那個巫師把箱子裡的東西亮出來的時候，Borgin的眼睛都要凸出來了，他的呼吸被這完美如同真人的工藝所迷住，他幾乎可以肯定他此生尚未見過比這更精緻的魔法人偶，而這少說也讓它值最少兩千金加隆——

「嗯…是沒見過的製作者，這可不好說啊…」Borgin假裝心不在焉地看了人偶兩眼，百無聊賴的玩起了自己的手指，努力掩飾他因為興奮而開始冒汗的手心，裝模作樣的繼續道：「也許能夠修修看吧，只是也未必有這個價值。」

「你能夠修好他嗎？」對方就像Borgin希望的那樣屈身向前，兜帽因為他激動的舉動滑落了下來，老人這才發現原來眼前的這人他竟認識，是那個拋棄了Black家繼承權的天狼星的教子，Potter家唯一繼承人，這可也是個富得流油的傢伙。

「這可不好說啊，先生，要知道魔法人偶可是很精密的，必須要花不少的時間跟材料—--」「不管多少錢都可以！」青年碧綠的眼睛像是火焰一樣燃燒了起來，那種瘋狂的神色Borgin在不少危險的黑巫師眼中看過，而這出乎意料的眼神，讓他有些猶豫了起來：「這個，可能不值得啊，先生…您不如就把他賣給我——」

「 **住口，** **Borgin** **！** 」憤怒的咆哮止住了Borgin的話頭，儘管他見識過各種各樣難纏又危險的顧客，卻也忍不住為眼前的青年而瑟縮：「你這貪婪的妖精，他不是能被你隨便交易的物品，收起你對金子的那點心思，我只問你能不能修好他？」

「我…我不能夠肯定，先生，也許你可以再給我更多一點的資訊讓我判斷？」Borgin強擠出笑臉，仍然不願意放棄，他堅信沒有不能出賣的東西，只有沒有被談妥的價格，尤其這個物件絕對稀有，他是不會輕易放手的。

眼前的青年猶豫了下，他盯著Borgin看了好一會兒，又低頭看了看箱子裡躺著的人偶，最後顯然下定了決心，他從人偶身旁抽出了一張破破爛爛的紙，遞給了他，老人接過紙來低頭一看，差點沒有背過氣去：「梅林的鬍子啊！ **竟然是** **Peverell** **的人偶！** 我願意出 **五百金加隆** 買——」

他的話還沒說完，衣領已經被人揪了起來，彷彿地獄業火一樣的眼睛貼得極近，冰冷的魔杖抵在他的喉嚨，讓他滿腔的熱血迅速冷卻了下來，就算是再怎麼樣的無價之寶也不值得讓自己栽了性命，這是讓Borgin在Knockturn Alley裡屹立不搖這麼多年的基本準則，他立馬改口道：「我…我沒有辦法，沒有人擁有Peverell的技術，它已經失傳了。」

「告訴我你知道關於Peverell魔法人偶的一切。」Potter家的繼承人顯然已經失去了耐性，他仍然維持著準備攻擊的姿勢，等待著老人的回答。

「你應該知道傳說中，Cadmus Peverell得到了重生石吧？」

「這我知道，Borgin，我剛剛給你看的紙上都寫著呢，說重點。」

「Cadmus最後成功使他們看起來與人類無異，然而他費盡心思仍無法賦予它們完整的靈魂，或著用浪漫點的說法，一顆心。」

「這些我都知道，你在暗指什麼？」青年收緊了手裡的力道，呼吸被壓迫的感受讓Borgin窒息了一小會兒，才能接著說下去：「…我的意思是，完整的Peverell人偶是需要承載一部分靈魂的，所以如果你修復了所有的一切，它卻無法運作，可能它缺乏的不是實體的東西，而是內裡的核心。」

Borgin舔了舔乾枯的唇，眼中閃爍著不懷好意的光芒，他污濁而混沌的眼睛看著Harry，露出了小心翼翼卻又貪婪的神情：「儘管它們也是極具價值的收藏品…但同時也是靈魂的絕佳載體…那些最邪惡的黑巫師會不惜一切代價渴望得到它們…」

「所以，你的意思是…」

「所以，要馬你找一顆心給他，要馬你必須分他一部分你的靈魂。」他在青年鬆手之後咳了幾聲，惋惜地看著對方把箱子闔上，但令他驚喜的是，對方轉而放了一袋錢在桌上，正當他想伸手抓住袋子的時候，Potter的手再次伸了過來，手上拿著方才給他看的那張老舊的牛皮紙：「試圖修復這張紙，桌上那些是給你的訂金，事成之後，酬勞雙倍。」

Borgin趕忙點頭接過，再抬頭，青年已經拿起箱子戴上兜帽，離去前那冷淡的綠色眼睛在他身上輕輕掃過，讓他再度感到一陣不寒而慄：「另外相信我不用提醒你最好閉緊嘴巴。」

鈴聲響起，Harry站在Knockturn Alley骯髒的街道上，看到了轉角那個珍珠白的透明身影，男孩的幻影站在一間擺滿骷髏的店旁看著他，像是一個比幽靈更幽微的存在，他向那個影子以及自己手中的箱子輕聲承諾道：「等等我。」

然後他在走過去的路上，突然看見了那個熟悉的海岸，出現在一張破舊的海報上頭，恰恰正是Tom方才站著的位子旁邊。


	16. Chapter 16

一切彷彿又回到了原點，回到了他必須給男孩找一顆心的路途上，如果這一切都不可行，也許最終Harry必須去研究該如何分裂自己的靈魂，而他不可避免地感到有些焦躁，因為光想便能明白，分裂自己的靈魂的魔法能有多邪惡。

Tom這次的停止運作顯然非同尋常，至少不可能讓Harry像當初那樣莽撞的把他喚醒，青年猜測也許是因為自己在把Tom驅離Ginny的時候用力過猛，碰壞了人偶的內部零件，但他試著把男孩拆開來檢查過，卻怎麼樣也找不到問題在哪，本來他就不十分擅長這種精密的魔法，這讓他感到十分的挫敗。

就在他思考著要放棄的時候，Tom的幻影開始出現在現實世界之中，一開始他只在他的眼角餘光中一閃而過，逐漸的，男孩偶爾會出現在他以前常坐的位子上頭，就像一個重複自己生前行為的幽靈，不斷的提醒Harry，因為自己的失誤而失去的究竟是怎樣珍貴的一切。

每天晚上他也會夢到Tom，只是夢中的男孩逐漸從幽怨的看著他，變成了一連串一閃而過的畫面，都是男孩在某個他沒見過的地方做某件重要又危險的事情，那些畫面像跳針的麻瓜電影一樣閃爍重複著。經過一個又一個的夜晚，Harry一直認為Tom在企圖向自己傳達些什麼，但他一直沒法想明白。

直到那天他走投無路，去找Borgin這種貪婪又不守規矩的商人尋求消息，他才終於在一張陳舊的海報上頭認出了夢裡那熟悉的海灣，知曉了Tom想告訴他的那個答案。

Harry跟Regulus借了Kreacher，儘管Regulus跟他哥哥的感情不怎麼融洽，但在他們母親去世後，他仍然命令Kreacher聽從Sirius的吩咐，並看在Harry是兄弟的教子的份上，讓Kreacher也適時聽候Harry差遣。

他要去做的事情不能夠讓任何巫師或女巫知道，而家庭小精靈受限於家族契約將會是最好的選擇——Regulus從來都對他毫無興趣，他不會跟Kreacher打聽自己借Black家的家庭小精靈是去做什麼，而他的教父並不喜歡Black家的家庭小精靈，也不會跟他進行對話。至於Kreacher本身，只要他判斷Harry指派他的事情不會危害到Black一家，他便不會違背自己的命令。

Harry要去的地方很危險，至少Tom在夢中對他暗示過了，他甚至不知道自己能不能全身而退，但是他卻明白自己必須去做，他不能一輩子都活在對Tom虧欠的陰影之下，更別提男孩像是一個幽靈似地不斷提醒他所犯下的罪。

他看了看站在陰影之處窺探他的男孩，覺得自己快瘋了，他甚至不能肯定他是真的存在亦或是幻覺，因為顯然除了自己誰也看不到他。Harry停止思索，握住年邁家庭小精靈細瘦的手，他們消影離開Potter宅，現影在一個小村莊裡。

海風在夜裡呼嘯吹過，這個偏遠又寂靜的濱海小村已經沒有多少行人仍走在路上，錯落的屋子裡亮著暖黃的燈光，顯然大家都在家裡與家人聚在一起，Harry想起了Tom，想起他們一起度過的那些日子，那時候他們也像是真正的家人一樣。

他們沿著村莊的邊緣行走，Harry在他們身上施了咒讓人忽略他們，主要是為了避免家庭小精靈會嚇壞麻瓜。走了好一段路，遠離人煙之後，他們抵達一個陡峭的懸崖，Harry往下望，把杖尖的光芒丟到下面去，金色映照在黑色的海水上，逐漸照亮了下面的輪廓。怪石嶙峋散佈在近岸處，他選了一個岩壁不遠處的圓型石頭，拉著Kreacher現影到頂端上去，然後再次點亮魔杖尋找入口。

很快的，在夢境的指引下，他沒花多少時間便找到了那個裂縫，像是地表的傷口一樣撕裂開岩壁表面，裡面黝黑深邃，彷彿是隻怪獸的大嘴，而潮汐來回拍打，在深處形成一個又一個的漩渦，他突然有些後悔沒有帶自己的掃帚，但是夢裡面的Tom也是游進去的，他想他也得這麼做。

Kreacher全程沒有吭聲，但他的眼睛閃爍著，充滿懷疑，顯然對於他要做的事情充滿著各種不確定，Harry沈默地前進著，依循著夢中的步驟找到入口、奉獻事先準備好的鮮血、從湖心拉起小船然後到達湖中央，他並沒有往湖裡探查，只因為他早已知道裡面潛伏著什麼。

然後他停在石盆旁邊，Kreacher在他身邊不安地繳著褲襠布襬碎碎念，他低頭在綠色的水面看著自己的倒影，嘆了口氣，然後他看見Tom的臉湊在石盆邊窺探他，罕見地露出了笑容，那個笑容甜美，卻讓Harry忍不住後退。

石盆當中也並沒有男孩的倒影，但男孩看著他微笑，俯下身作出了啜飲的動作，然後他抬頭看了看Harry，比了比請的動作後又消失了。

Harry知道自己必須喝下這些東西，而顯然這會讓人很痛苦，也十分地危險，他向Kreacher詢問一個杯子，一聲細微的噼啪聲，小精靈消失了，過了一會兒，又一聲噼啪聲，穿著髒枕頭套的小精靈拿著杯子又回到了他的面前，Harry舀起第一杯液體，碧綠的水在杯子裡反射魔杖頂端的光線，就像是翡翠一樣動人但卻危險，在飲下去之前Harry在眼角餘光中瞥見Tom又出現了，男孩比了一個暫停的手勢，然後指了指家庭小精靈，又指了指石盆，青年偏頭想了想，轉過頭去認真而仔細地囑咐著Kreacher：「等一下我必須喝完這裡面的液體，他可能會讓我很痛苦，或是產生一些幻覺讓我不願意再繼續喝下去，到時候不論我怎麼懇求你、命令你，你都必須逼我盡快把所有的液體喝完，明白嗎？」

年邁的小精靈飛速地瞥了盆子一眼，不安地攪著那條骯髒的褲襠布的一角，看了看周圍的湖面又窺探了下Harry的神色，焦慮不安地點了點頭，表示明白，青年繼續說道：「如果我們遇到了危險，你能帶我們離開這裡回到我家嗎？」

Kreacher向青年點了點頭：「Kreacher可以把Potter主人跟Kreacher一起帶離這裡。」

「那好，等到我喝完所有這些——」Harry揚了揚馬克杯，然後指了指基座上的石盆：「你必須確保我拿到盆子裡的東西，然後不要停留，馬上帶我離開，不管那時候我說了什麼、或者是否清醒，你都必須馬上帶我們以及石盆裡的東西回到我家。」

在確保年老的家庭小精靈明白一切步驟並會遵守命令後，Harry深吸了口氣，飲下了第一杯綠色的液體。

火燒一樣的觸感隨著它一起滑入他體內，他覺得這一定是一種魔藥或著毒藥，至少不會是什麼好東西，它幾乎沒有什麼味道，但卻令人十分痛苦，他閉緊雙眼，不知道自己是否在哭泣，他咬緊牙關呢喃著Tom的名字，喝下了第二杯魔藥。

然後他看見了，看見了他父母慘死的樣子，他在自己的記憶中想不起他們那樣的形貌，他只記得他們被整理好儀容後裝在棺材裡的樣子，蒼白而毫無生氣，就像兩具蠟雕的塑像，然而現在，他卻看見他們沐浴在血泊裡的樣子。

他試圖忽略它，顫抖地把馬克杯再度浸到石盆裡，然後喝下第三杯魔藥，他必須捉緊石盆的邊緣才不至於軟倒在地，然後在他父母的屍體旁邊出現了新的幻象，Cedric Diggory瞪大眼睛的屍體躺在一旁——他在學校時期與他競爭魁地奇獎盃的對手，Hufflepuff的學長——四年級的時候他們兩個在Diagon Alley偶遇，站在路邊聊天的時候遭遇恐怖襲擊，結果Cedric死了，他卻幸運活了下來，Cedric的屍體就躺在他伸手能及的地方，灰色的眼睛瞪大著望向Harry，像是在質問為什麼死的是自己而不是他，總是笑著的俊臉上沾滿塵土與血跡。

Cedric遠比他友善、比他能幹也比他寬容，那時候他們喜歡上同一個女孩，而那女孩選擇的也是Cedric不是他；Diggory的父母仍然健在，葬禮上他們在Harry面前哭得肝腸寸斷，而他卻因為自己活下來而卑劣地感到慶幸，不願意去想Cedric比自己更值得活下來的事實，並且為了緩和自己的罪惡感，以正氣師為目標開始努力。

他從來沒有告訴過任何人，尤其是他的教父Sirius，他常常在夜深人靜的時候想起他們，並思考為什麼死去的不是自己，或著為什麼他並沒有一起死去，並為此充滿了罪惡感，所以他才老是在睡不著後去城堡裡漫遊，只因為相比被罰勞動服務，他更恐懼自己的惡夢。

Harry搖了搖頭，斟滿第四杯魔藥，碧綠的液體散發幽光，他的魔杖早就滾落到了一旁，被Kreacher緊張地握住，但他卻沒注意到，他向自己鼓勁，強迫自己喝下那惡毒的液體，現在他的胃感覺就像是塞滿了一堆火球一樣，他懷疑自己的胃會為此脫下一層皮。

Dawlish受酷刑咒折磨而扭曲的形體躺在地板上，像一個被天真無知的小孩弄壞的破布娃娃，他的眼睛瞪得老大，盯著Harry的臉龐，眼珠子覆蓋上了一層混濁的白色，嘴巴以一種跪異的角度歪斜著，像是在無聲地控訴他的罪行。

他手上的杯子滑落到石盆裡，Harry因為精神與肉體上的雙重痛苦慢慢地跪了下來，他的手無意識地勾在盆子的邊緣，才沒有滑倒在地上，他的呼吸沈重，全身顫抖，Kreacher猶猶豫豫地靠了過去、搖晃他，然而他卻無力回應。

他呻吟著，不知道自己說了什麼，只能感覺到杯子湊到了嘴邊，他想要拒絕，然而年邁的家庭小精靈的手十分用力，把第五杯液體灌到了他的口中。

Tom破碎的形體躺在地上，旁邊躺著血流如注的Ginny，與現實不同的是，Ginny的胸口大開，心臟被挖出來落在一邊的地上，血跡蔓延如河，她明亮的棕色眼睛如今蒙上一層死亡的陰影，他回來的太晚了，來不及阻止Tom犯錯，導致了女孩死去，而Tom也在自己失控的攻擊中粉碎，再也無法被修復。

他開始啜泣、並懇求原諒，靠近他的人似乎都會慘遭厄運，而他Harry James Potter，一次又一次幸運的逃過死劫，每一次事情發生的時候他都感到慶幸，慶幸自己仍然活著並懷抱著深重的罪惡感——因為他的倖存從來就沒有理由，只是因為他的幸運而已，他自己心底知道他根本不配成為活下來的那一個。

有什麼人抓住了他的下巴，死死地鉗住不讓他挪開，尖利的指甲勾破了他的臉，但Harry並沒有精力分神注意，因為又有一杯邪惡的藥水傾倒進了他的嘴巴裡，在他掙扎的同時，其中一小部分不小心湧進了他氣管裡頭，讓他忍不住一邊咳嗽一邊涕淚縱橫。

他瞪大了無法聚焦的碧綠雙眼，看見自己站在他們面前，身上浸滿了血，現在Hermione跟Ron也躺在了地上，眼神空洞地望著他，像是在控訴自己為什麼沒有拯救他們，他瘋狂地搖頭，拼命扯著自己的衣服想擦去手上的血跡，他的下顎仍然被什麼人緊緊扣著，又喝下了一杯藥水，現在那東西猶如融化的金屬一般滾燙。

Sirius跟Lupin躺在了他的腳邊，他忍不住發出受傷猛獸一般的哀號，在自己的身上猛抓企圖傷害自己，他所有在乎的、重要的人都死去了，只剩他自己活著，而他身上浸滿著他們的血。他的腹中更十分疼痛，像是盤踞著一群火灰蛇以及牠們的蛋，扭動著侵蝕他的五臟六腑，他恐懼著哀嚎著，明白自己必須喝下水來平息胃裡的火。

所以他開始哀求，不論是誰都好請給他一杯水，然而灌到了他的食道裡的東西卻不是水，是另一瓢恐怖的岩漿，它殘酷地流入他的四肢百骸，像是要燒毀他的一切，他忍不住求饒、哭泣、拿頭撞地板，希望自己能夠死去，所有的屍體都張開眼睛看著他，他們沙啞幽怨的嗓音質問著他，為什麼只有他一個人活了下來，其中幾個說話的途中甚至還從嘴裡湧出鮮血。

這一切彷彿永無止盡，他被困在恐怖的幻象裡，他尖叫、求饒，像個孩子一樣嚎啕大哭，他感覺自己十分的渴，就像是在胃裡裝下了一整個沙漠，他被屍體包圍在中間，其中一個屍體摘下了Tom的頭顱，裝滿了血灌入了他的唇齒之中，粘膩腥臭的液體到處都是，Harry除了血與怨毒的視線外，什麼都看不見了，他開始祈求那個早該屬於他的死亡，他從來都不應該在那些意外中活下來，他才是應該死去卻沒有死成功的那一個。

在一片血紅之中，一個珍珠白的身影突兀地出現，是這幾天以來恍若幽靈的那個身影，他的身子駐足在血與屍塊交織的地獄之中，卻纖塵不染，依然是以前那樣乾淨而文靜的樣貌，他走向Harry，蒼白的指尖越過其他死扯著Harry的屍體觸碰到他的臉，男孩無視了旁邊倒在地上形貌與他並無二致的破碎形體，他傾身向下，給了Harry一個吻。

最後一杯魔藥流入了他的嘴裡，Harry的眼前陷入了黑暗，只能聽見熟悉的人們的慘叫與咒罵聲在四周迴繞。


	17. Chapter 17

當Harry再次醒來的時候，他感覺自己像是被十顆渾拼柳輪番毆打後又被丟到大釜裡煮過一樣，渾身上下都沒有力氣，並疼得讓人發瘋，他沉吟著蜷縮起身體，忍耐那從裡到外焚燒過內臟般的痛處。一杯水被遞到了他的面前，他眨了眨模糊的視線，像個饑渴的沙漠旅人一樣奪過杯子一飲而下。

清涼的水舒緩了他體內的疼痛，有人把眼鏡放回了他臉上，Harry花了一段時間才讓雙眼聚焦在一雙佈滿血絲的灰色眼睛上，它們正驚懼地盯著他看，那中間肥厚的大尖鼻子靠得十分近，差點戳到了他的臉上：「⋯Kreacher？」

Harry花了一點時間才想起Black家的家庭小精靈為什麼會在這裡，他激動的想爬起身子，卻四肢發軟地摔倒在木頭地板上，等到頭暈目眩的感覺稍微散去後，他才發現他已經不在那個幽暗的海邊洞窟之中了，他正躺在Potter宅中他自己的主臥室裡——Kreacher完美地執行了他的命令，把他們都平安地帶了回來。

「東西在哪？Kreacher，盆子裡的東西呢？」想到命令，Harry語氣急促地質問那個年老的家庭小精靈。細長的尖手指顫巍巍地指向他的身側，黑髮青年低下頭，看見了一個被包裹在他手帕裡的小小物體。

他伸手捉住那個東西，它甚至只有一個雞蛋的大小，而且非常堅硬，他掀開了包裹的手帕，看見了一個像是用巴西祖母綠雕琢而成的墨綠色小石心，但比起正常心臟的輪廓要顯得有些皺縮，它在米色的手帕上映照出一股幽暗的光，Harry著迷似地把玩了好一會兒，才把它重新握回手心裡。

他總算能鬆了一口氣了，至少他找到了要給Tom的心臟，而他突然想起了《男巫與毛心臟》的故事，不知道該不該慶幸這顆不知道屬於誰的心臟沒有長滿毛茸茸的毛髮。

他抬頭再次看向Kreacher，Black家的家庭小精靈顯然被嚇壞了，他一直滴滴咕咕的說著些什麼，時不時偷瞄Harry跟他手中的心臟，神色充滿了畏懼，黑髮青年見狀放輕了聲音，試圖安撫他：「Kreacher，你做得很好，謝謝你把我帶回來，最後我還要拜託你一件事情，你不可以跟任何人提到關於海底洞窟裡發生的事情。」

「Kreacher不會提起這件事情。」年邁的家庭小精靈猛力點頭，耳朵裡白色的毛髮隨著他的動作上下擺動，顯然他很想快點結束這一切離開，而Harry也不想再多與他交流，擺擺手讓他離開，Kreacher幾乎是立刻便消失在了空氣之中。

Harry再度打開手帕，把綠色的心臟緊緊地握住，不知道是不是他的幻覺，他感覺到那顆心在他的手心裡像是活的一樣不斷脈動著，而Tom，Tom正蹲在他的旁邊捧著臉頰衝他笑，黑髮青年喃喃自語著，不知道是在說給自己聽還是說給男孩聽：「就快了，再等一等。」

他又想起了《男巫與毛心臟》的故事，想到了那顆長毛的心臟因為被囚禁在體外太久，變得強大又危險。他想要給Tom一顆心，卻不想看到他因此而受到傷害，那麼是不是在確定這顆心是安全之前，他應該更小心謹慎一些？

Harry看著手中那個冰冷堅硬的心臟，感到有些猶豫，他只想到一種確認的方法，卻不知道這可不可行，青年看了看身旁Tom透明的身軀，深呼吸了一口氣，把那顆心按向了自己的胸口。

那就像把一顆冰冷的火焰塞入了自己的胸膛一樣，Harry感覺到一種十分野蠻而乖戾的衝動從胸口湧出，一種沈重又十分有力的心跳在他的肋骨中躍動，那顆冰冷的石心讓他忍不住打顫，他咬緊牙關強迫自己忍耐，他的心臟慌張的在一旁跳動著，像是不知道該怎麼面對突然出現的入侵者，那顆外來的心憤怒地搏動著，甚至去攻擊Harry本來的心臟，讓青年痛得冒出了冷汗，雙手緊緊地拳在胸口。

那顆心實在是太暴躁又太兇惡了，Harry的心使勁跳動著，試著擊退它，但另外一顆心遠比它要更強大，它把它逼到了角落，想要驅離它，青年不得不趕忙試圖把那顆不屬於自己的心臟取出來。

就在他總算把它掏出來的同時，他感受到那顆心不甘願的情緒，它幾乎是掙扎著想要再回到他的體內，但顯然它無法抵抗一個擁有心的完整軀體，不得不回到Harry的手中輕輕脈動著。

Harry注意到那顆石心變得圓潤了一些，閃爍著溼潤的光澤，遠沒有一開始那樣皺縮，這讓他明白自己的思路是正確的，只是這顆危險的心要花很多時間去馴服才行，他把那顆硬梆梆的心用手帕包好，仔細收回了口袋裡，決定在他確認這顆心對Tom來說是安全的之前，都要時不時地放入自己的胸膛去馴養它。

而現在他真的需要更多的休息，Harry拖著疲憊的身軀，以及他有些萎靡的心臟爬回床上，陷入了睡眠中，Tom已經消失不見了，事實上那天晚上，男孩就連一次都沒有出現在他的夢裡面。

* * *

在海邊洞窟事件之後，Harry虛弱地臥床不起好幾天才緩過勁來，他彷彿得了一場重病，好在他最近老是躲著身邊的人，沒有人會發現他的不對勁，而儘管他十分虛弱，他仍然不時的把那顆心臟放入胸口馴養，只因為他希望能盡快把這顆心交給Tom。

也許是因為知道有一顆心在等著自己的關係，Tom自那之後再也沒有出現了，Harry的心也因為Tom即將再次活動而雀躍了起來，連帶著那顆石心彷彿也變得輕盈了些，他十分想看見一個擁有心的Tom會是什麼樣貌，這讓他能不斷忽略那顆冰冷的心臟待在他胸膛時所產生的那種兇惡又暴躁的衝動。

那顆不知名的心顯然原本屬於一個非常冷酷的人，他總是能在懷揣著那顆心的時候感受到一種殘虐的衝動跟想毀滅一切的渴望，但他無所畏懼的直面它，並用自己溫熱的血去滋養它，他知道那顆心正在被他自己的心所影響、受自己的熱血灌溉——它正逐漸變得柔軟，儘管握在手心裡時仍是十分堅硬。

隨著幾個星期過去，那顆心能待在Harry胸腔裡的時間變得越來越長了，它已經不會再攻擊Harry的心臟了，甚至它開始緊緊的貼著他的心一起脈動，它內裡的乖戾以及兇殘的情緒逐漸被青年溫和的心跳所撫平，只有在它被迫取出的時候才會產生強烈的抵抗情緒，就像它已經把Harry的胸口認作了它的家，而不願意離開一樣。

每當這種時刻，Harry總是細聲的安撫它，告訴它它會進入一個對他來說十分重要的人的軀體裡，成為他的心臟，等到那個時候，它也會真正的獲得完整。

就在他一心一意馴養著那顆心的時候，Borgin的貓頭鷹找上了他，約他在店面談談那張羊皮紙的事情，他猶豫了一下，因為海邊洞窟的魔藥跟容納著石心的關係，Harry的身體十分虛弱，但他仔細思量後，仍然還是決定出門一趟。

Harry當初去找Borgin，是因為他知道他雖然是一個貪婪而險惡的傢伙，卻十分了解那些古老的家族所遺留下來的物品、那些潛藏在歷史榮耀之下的血腥脈絡，如果他想要找人去調查Tom，那麼能做到的人只有Borgin。

而Borgin一眼就認出了Tom的價值，他能從他閃爍的眼睛中看出來，等到他知道Tom是出自Peverell的手筆之後，他馬上就能想起那麼多的訊息，Harry相信只要給他更多的時間，他就能給出他想要的線索。

僅管青年現在已經有了要給Tom的一顆心，他仍好奇老人想要對他說些什麼，他前往位於Knockturn Alley的Borgin and Burkes，Borgin神秘兮兮的引他到裡面的貴賓室去，等到兩人都坐了下來，他才慢吞吞的開口：「Potter先生，關於Peverell的人偶，我研究出了一點東西…您聽過《男巫的毛心臟》嗎？」

「你如果想用謊言或是故事來糊弄我，我向你保證你會後悔這麼做。」也許是因為那顆心還在他胸口裡的關係，Harry的臉色出奇的冷酷，而老人討好的笑了笑，繼續說道：「我不是因為它們都出現在《The Tales of Beedle the Bard》的故事書上才提起它的，Potter先生，雖說那裡面說的是童話，但肯定有一部分是真實的，至少我現在要說的這個謠言裡面的巫師非常有名——您知道Lord Voldemort的吧？」

看著Borgin故作神秘的搖了搖手指，Harry皺起了眉頭，對話題的走向感到十分的困惑：「所有正氣師或以正氣師為目標的人都知道幾世紀以前黑魔王的大名，但這件事情跟他有什麼關係？」

「在很久很久以前，當那個人跟他的恐懼仍然籠罩英國的時候，沒有人能夠擊敗他。但直到有一天黑魔王卻突然失蹤了，這一直是英國魔法界的一大謎團。當時在黑巫師圈子裡謠傳Voldemort為了獲得永生，把自己的心臟藏了起來，他們聲稱這也是他為什麼一直戰無不勝的原因。而就在那個帶來恐懼的巫師消失了之後，便有人聲稱那是因為黑魔王的心被人找到了，有人因此成功殺掉了他。」Borgin一邊說一邊從懷裡掏出了那張羊皮紙，下半部的墨跡被除去了，只剩下一點淡淡的痕跡：「但是這一直只是一個謠言，因為不管是他曾經的追隨者或是敵人，都沒有人敢宣稱自己擊敗了他，直到時光煙滅了一切也沒有人知道他失蹤的真相。」

Harry接過那張羊皮紙，略過上面他已經讀過好幾遍的部分，看向下方那些淡到幾乎快看不見的字句—--Cadmus Peverell雖然失敗了，但他的人偶卻成為了對抗邪惡的希望，只有那些沒有心的靈魂，才能被Peverell的人偶所容納，而只有當我們找到那個不可說的人的心臟，才擁有擊敗他的可能。

Harry讀完之後抬頭看向Borgin，語氣中帶著一種荒謬：「你相信這上面說的話？」

「我沒說我相信，Potter先生。」Borgin聳了聳肩，然後露出了貪婪的笑容：「我只是按照您的要求修復上面的字句而已，要不要去相信是您的事情，但我必須說，我認為心臟更可能是在說一種強大的魔法物品，而不是字面意義上的意思。」

Harry很想相信，但他知道Borgin錯了，因為就在老人說完的那一個剎那，那顆棲息在他胸膛裡的心臟開始劇烈跳動，而Harry不得不去思考這一切究竟代表了些什麼。但是他不能在外面把那顆心拿出來，也許是太久沒有待在人類體內的關係，那顆心最近越來越不願意離開他的身體了，他總是必須花費極大的力氣才能取出它，而取出它之後他也會變得格外的虛弱，他必須先回到家裡，才能想清楚該怎麼處置這顆心。


	18. Chapter 18

Harry一邊安撫著自己胸口的那顆心，一邊現影後往回家的路上走，他忍不住為Borgin的話感到有些憂心忡忡，然而在他想清楚是否仍要把心臟給Tom前，竟意外地看見一抹熟悉的紅色盤據在他家門前的階梯上。

「嗨。」Ginny明媚的笑容蒙上了層陰影，少女從Harry家門前的階梯上站起身子，拍了拍裙擺上的灰塵，向青年故作輕快的打了一個招呼：「方便讓我進去喝一杯茶嗎？」

Harry的心一陣恐慌，他想起了上次紅髮少女在他家時Tom所犯下的罪行，他不敢看Ginny那雙能洞悉他一切的淺棕色眼睛，狼狽地領著對方進到他家的客廳裡頭。

他端了一壺茶出來，沈默地坐在Ginny的面前，等著對方先開口。

「你準備去旅行？」紅髮少女顯然不想直接進入主題，她顧左右而言他的指了指Harry一進門便提到身邊的那只皮箱，青年的心因此而畏縮了一小下，選擇含糊過去的聳了聳自己的肩膀。

「⋯Harry，我真的不明白，倒底是發生了什麼事情？」Ginny嘆了一口氣，Harry低著頭看她白皙的指尖輕輕觸摸著茶盤的杯緣：「你顯然在躲著我們，而我甚至不知道我犯了什麼樣的錯。」

「不是妳的問題。」Harry緊張地反駁到，但又迅速地沈默了下來，他知道自己仍然欠Ginny一個道歉，鼓氣勇氣乾澀地說道：「是我的問題，妳對我的評價是正確的，我太自以為是了，我真的⋯欠妳一個道歉。」

紅髮少女顯然有些驚訝，她抿了抿自己的唇，她看著Harry痛苦的樣子，皺起了秀麗的眉頭，顯得十分焦躁：「Harry，我⋯如果你是想表達想跟我復合，我很抱歉，我已經跟⋯⋯」

然而Harry沒有辦法聽見Ginny剩下的話語，因為他的耳膜完全被血液脈動的聲音給淹沒了，他的心在他的胸口劇烈的跳動著，一種油然而生的狂暴怒意從胸腔處升騰而上，血液流動的速度快得讓他彷彿聽見了一陣又一陣的嗡鳴聲。

Harry感受到一種由內而外產生的奇怪衝動，就像是在他體內有一隻蛇正揚起頭來渴望攻擊眼前的一切，他的右手不受控制地抬了起來，不知道什麼時候已經握住了自己的魔杖，穩穩地指向Ginny，魔杖尖噴出一道光芒，而他幾乎是拼了命地瘋狂阻止，才能用左手去阻礙自己施咒的方向。

他簡直震驚的無以復加，看著自己握著魔杖的手顫抖而痙攣的樣貌，他抬頭看見紅髮少女驚恐而困惑的淺棕色眼睛，在裡面瞧見了自己猙獰的倒影：「⋯快⋯ **快走！** 」

被冒犯的惱怒在他的胸口處縈繞不散，一種不屬於他的情緒漫上了他的腦袋，讓他半邊的大腦隱隱發麻，他清楚的感受到了一股信念——

——這顆在它旁邊躍動溫暖的心也好，承載著它們的軀體也好，都是它的所有物，任何人都不被允許奪走屬於它的東西！

「Harry⋯」Ginny驚恐的後退，她的魔杖舉起又放下，躊躇著不知該自保還是該攻擊，她不相信Harry會傷害她，只能在遠處徘徊並試圖想要幫他，黑髮青年見狀不斷向後退，躲開少女想要靠近他的企圖。

「快走！ **走！** 我不想⋯傷害妳⋯⋯」Harry感覺自己像是被分成了兩半，腦袋頭痛欲裂，他的魔杖尖不斷噴湧出各種顏色的光，擊碎了四周的傢俱，他的左手死命的壓制住它們，感受到一股不屬於自己的澎湃力量自胸口湧現，填滿四肢百骸，渴望釋放並毀滅面前的一切。

他不知道為什麼會這樣，他一點都不想要傷害Ginny，他已經不愛她並放棄了與她在一起的打算，但他卻從來沒有想過要去傷害她，他還欠紅髮少女一個命債——因為他的疏忽讓Tom差點殺了Ginny，而他甚至出於私心替男孩隱瞞了這場罪行，不論Harry做什麼都無法償還這一切——但他的胸口卻不斷叫囂著，想要眼前的少女滾遠一點，離開屬於它的所有物⋯⋯

他終於意識到了一切的源頭——是那顆無名的心臟！他還把它安置在自己的胸口，來不及在Ginny的突然拜訪前把它拿出來，顯然是少女說的話刺激到了那顆野蠻的心臟，它想殺了對方的心情是如此強烈，讓Harry幾乎沒辦法抵抗。

他知道只有把心臟挖出來才能解決這一切，但是他卻沒有辦法把它取出來——至少現在不能——如果他鬆開壓制著自己魔杖的那隻手，Ginny會死在心臟的攻擊下，所以他只能不斷地大吼著要她離開。

「Harry！撐住，我會找人回來幫你的，你一定要撐住！」儘管Ginny不知道青年身上發生了什麼，但顯然他正被某種不知名的東西控制住，她必須盡快找人來幫忙，少女淺棕色的眼睛覆上了淚水，她倉促地退到走廊，轉身跑出了玄關消影在血紅的暮色之中。

而Harry無法克制地發出了一聲憤怒的低吼，他胸膛裡面的蛇因為獵物的逃跑而嘶鳴著，催促著他追上前去，但他憑著自己的意志力與它對抗，企圖壓制住這暴虐的殺意，他的心臟鼓動著，幫他壓制那顆狂暴的石頭心臟，在一陣劇烈的頭疼中，黑髮青年握著魔杖的手鬆開了，軟綿綿地倒在了客廳凌亂的地板上。

Harry在黑暗的夢中不斷下墜，零碎的畫面在他的身旁快速閃過，就像在看一段儲思盆的記憶，他看見了一個神似Tom的男孩在Hogwarts求學，並且進入了Slytherin，男孩顯然十分優秀，擁有了眾多的追隨者。在飛逝的畫面裡男孩逐漸長成了一個英俊的男人，他花了十分多的心思去研究一個魔法，最後成功地分離出了自己的心，變成了一個讓人聞風喪膽的強大巫師。

儘管他因此失去了自己的俊美容貌跟所有的情緒，他也獲得了不朽，他已經不能被稱之為人類了，他的力量與影響力籠罩了整個魔法世界，而他的心臟則默默地待在海邊的洞窟裡，逐漸被遺忘在時間的長河之中，只因為沒有人能夠找到它、沒有人能夠真的殺了他。

然後男人突然抬頭看著他，就像是穿過了時空看見了那個潛入他記憶的幽靈，輕聲的呼喚他的名字：「Harry。」


	19. Chapter 19

Harry是在吵雜聲中醒來的，他聽見鬧哄哄的爭論聲從遠處傳來，他晃了晃暈沉的腦袋從地上爬起來，不忘把落在一旁的魔杖撿起來，他四處轉動腦袋查看，屋內仍是剛被破壞過的凌亂樣貌，主燈歪斜地掛在天花板上，沙發的棉芯飄得到處都是，他的思緒還停在剛才的夢境之中，那個漆黑衣袍的男巫說話的聲音彷彿仍在耳畔迴響。

然後是一個人高聲的大喊：「封鎖這片區域！」

Harry不知道外面發生了什麼事情，他搖搖晃晃地走到窗戶邊緣，側過身子從窗簾的隙縫向外看，無數正氣師的熟面孔聚集在他的前院門口，Kingsley顯然在跟Ron爭論著什麼，Hermione在一旁拉扯他，Ginny則焦躁的握著魔杖來回走動。

看到紅髮少女的一瞬間，他又產生了那種怨毒的情感，他恨不得走過去給那個少女一個惡毒的詛咒，但他馬上強迫自己驅散這種感覺，把空著的那隻手壓上胸口低聲斥責道：「停下，你不可以傷害我的朋友。」

那顆不屬於他的心臟不甘不願地跳動著，它用力地撞上Harry的肋骨以示抗議，黑髮青年再度責備它，並威脅它若不乖乖聽話，便要把它從自己的胸口取出來，那顆冰冷的心臟因為這句話而畏縮著，老老實實的沉寂了下來，並時不時碰觸青年溫熱的心。

Harry再度看向窗外，人群顯然已經有了結論，他的兩個好朋友都被正氣師們驅趕到了遠處，他注意到那邊同樣站著幾個身穿著檸檬綠長袍的身影，顯然是St Mungo’s的治療師，他不知道等待自己的會是什麼樣的命運，也許他會被直接送到四樓的符咒傷害科，然後把他隔離起來——如果他沒有直接被他的前任指導者送進Azkaban的話。

他並不是十分在意自己如何被處置，不管他們把他當作危險的恐怖份子，或是被危險詛咒附身的瘋子，他明白一切是他自己選擇的，早在他決定留下Tom的時候，他就註定要面臨這樣的局面，但是他現在的命與自由仍然不只是他一個人的東西，他向Tom承諾過他會給他一顆心，好不容易過了這麼久，那個野蠻的石心已逐漸被馴服，不再那麼冰冷與乖戾，他就快可以把它交給Tom了，他不能夠在這個節骨眼功虧一簣。

他握緊魔杖往二樓走去，沿路召喚所有他需要的、必須帶走的物品，他匆忙的把東西塞進帆布包裡，聽到他的前同事們準備破門而入的聲音，他們肯定已經封鎖了這附近確保他無法消影離開，Harry穿上隱形斗篷並冷靜的思考著他在正氣師訓練時所學會的一切，把裝著Tom的箱子用魔法固定在他積滿灰塵的掃帚上，背上包包，高舉著魔杖指向主臥室的屋頂。

「Confringo！」就在正氣師破門而入的三秒後，Harry喊出了那個咒語，令他感到奇妙的是，棲息在他胸口的那顆石心彷彿也感應到了危險，隨著他自己的心臟一起瘋狂地跳動著，它在他體內產生了一種無與倫比的龐大能量，黑髮青年的心在困惑中升起了一種他從未有過的龐大自信，就像是此刻沒有什麼能阻擋在自己的面前一樣。

無可匹敵的魔力透過他的指尖流入冬青木魔杖之中，帶著一種勢不可擋的兇猛威勢炸開了房子的屋頂，Harry感覺到迎面湧來的熱浪掀起他的衣襬，木頭與磚塊的碎屑四濺，劃破了他的皮膚，他沒有浪費時間尋找掩護，在氣流中跨上他的掃帚迅速的從破口中飛了出去。

他不斷的催促他的掃帚提升速度，不管腦後傳來的怒吼跟驚叫，但他仍忍不住回頭再看了一眼屋頂被炸開的Potter老宅，知道也許自己這輩子再也沒有辦法回來，儘管心底有些不捨，但真正讓他覺得那裡像個家的原因已經被他緊緊繫在了掃帚上，然後他閃過幾個飛射而來企圖阻擋他的咒語，像子彈一樣竄到遠處，一脫離了反現影術的範圍立馬消影離開Godric’s Hollow。

他匆忙間只想到了之前跟男孩一起去的湖邊森林，伴隨著在黑暗中備受壓迫、彷彿被時間與空間所揉捏的感受，Harry狼狽的跌落在草地上，Tom的箱子跟掃帚也滾了出去，他呻吟著爬起身，不顧身上的疼痛，四處張望確保沒有人跟上來後，迅速的丟下了幾個反追蹤與隱藏身影的咒語，趕忙爬到Tom的箱子旁確認人偶沒有被他粗暴的落地而摔壞。

他不知道Tom能不能被隨行現影，魔法人偶是十分精密的物件，通常這種攜帶著複雜魔法結構的東西是經不起消影的壓迫的，但當他打開箱子的時候，只見男孩蜷曲在裡面，沒有任何的破損，就像是一個睡著的孩子一樣。

但Harry仍然不放心，他把男孩從箱子裡搬了出來，讓他依靠著自己方便他仔細檢查，等到確認了Tom真的完好無損後，Harry才把提著的心放下，也在這個時候他才在自己劇烈跳動的心臟旁邊感受到另一個不屬於他的強烈脈動。

他低下頭查看，只見一團光從他的胸前掙扎地擠了出來，迫不及待的往Tom的胸口處靠近，他忍不住後退，但那團光暈仍執拗地脫離他的體內，在他來得及阻止之前撲入了男孩的懷中。

從光隱沒的地方，Tom的身體開始散發淡淡的光芒，Harry一半期待一半恐懼地看著眼前的場景，盡量忽略自己的胸膛在石心離開後產生的那種失落的感受。

人偶的身影在光暈中抽高，Harry不得不把手鬆開，他呆呆地望著眼前的突發狀況，腦中一閃而過Borgin提到的那個謠言，最終夢裡英俊非凡的黑袍男子取代了那個沒有感情的魔法人偶，站立在他面前，俯瞰著他露出了複雜的神色。

男人沒有說話，只是伸出蒼白而修長的手撫上Harry的臉，那是隻十分冰冷的手，就像那個石頭心臟一樣帶著比常人略低的體溫，他輕聲的呢喃了些什麼，過了好一會兒Harry才意識到那其實是他的名字。

青年在男人的攙扶下站了起來，男人顯然比他還要高出一個頭，Harry驚疑不定的看著他，遲疑的呼喚著：「⋯Tom還是⋯Voldemort？」

「為什麼不能是同一個呢？我是Tom Marvolo Riddle，也是Lord Voldemort，幾世紀以前君臨英國的黑魔王。」黑髮男人的雙眼閃過了一絲紅光，在夢中那個不可一世的氣質一閃而過，Harry注意到了那個文字遊戲，為了Tom隱瞞了自己的中間名而惱怒：「⋯為什麼？你又是怎麼變成人偶的？」

Tom，或著說是名為Voldemort的男人沒有說話，他揮動了魔杖——Harry這時才發現自己的魔杖被對方掌握在手裡，應該是剛剛男人靠近時拿走的，他為自己的大意而暗自咒罵——銀色的煙霧從杖尖湧出，逐漸形成一個影像，一樣是夢裡面的黑魔王那剁剁逼人的神態，他在自己的王座上，統治著他的王國，臉上的神色甚至顯得有些索然無味，直到有人私下前來為他獻上一個珍品，那是一個精緻的人偶，長得跟Tom沒有任何的相似之處，也更木然更缺乏靈性一點，他讓那人把那尊據說是出自Peverell的手筆的人偶呈上前來，感興趣的伸出了手想要探究——

在觸碰到那個人偶的同時，男人被一陣光給吞噬了進去，這才發現自己被設計了。

被變成人偶的黑魔王被匆促地塞到箱子裡帶走，就這樣被捉住他的人一代又一代的傳了下去，而消滅他的使命以及關於他的記載也隨著時間逐漸佚失，最後蒙塵在Potter家的閣樓裡，而他也失去了魔法以及永遠的自由。

「⋯這一切都是騙局嗎？只是為了欺騙我上當去幫你找回你的心臟？」Harry的心刺痛著，自從那顆石頭心臟離開體內後，他的胸口就一直縈繞著一種空落落的感受，而現在這種感覺不但變得更加劇烈，也夾雜了憤怒與羞愧。

然而令他意外的是，男人再度伸手撫上了他的頰側，漆黑如墨的眼睛裡裝載著他的面容：「為什麼它不能同時也是真的？」

「什麼意思？」

「身為人偶的時候，我確實是憑藉著本能行動，想要得到一顆心。」微涼的鼻息欺上他的臉龐，他數著應該是Tom的男人睫毛下的陰影，突然意識到他們兩人之間靠得有多麼近，但他卻不想要後退，他在心底向自己解釋到，他只是不希望自己在對方面前顯得退縮：「我處於休眠狀態，對真相一無所知，那些與你相處時所發生的一切，不全都是為了欺騙你，像是——」

男人更近一步，強而有力的臂膀摟住了他的腰，他錯愕的看著他，想要推開，然而那隻手卻迫使兩人的身驅緊密的貼合著，那柔軟的薄唇也同時貼上了他自己的——

彷彿有電流在他們的唇齒之間流淌，輕輕的廝磨很快轉變成深入的熱吻，霸道的舌頭鑽入Harry溫暖的口腔之中，品嚐著裡面的每一寸肌膚，黑髮青年感到困惑跟抗拒的同時，身體卻情不自禁的擁住對方的脖子，熱情地回應著男人的索求，他們兩個的心臟隔著彼此的胸膛緊貼，數著一樣的拍數搏動著，相互追逐著彼此的腳步，逐漸加快。

過了好一會兒男人才意猶未盡地離開，挺翹的鼻子磨蹭著Harry的耳廓上緣，低沈的嗓音喃喃自語：「——我一直都想在拿回自己的心以後這麼試試⋯而這感覺比我想像中還要好⋯⋯」

Harry臉上一熱，他敢肯定自己臉紅了，他同時也覺得震驚又無措，事情不應該是這樣的，一直以來他對於Tom的感情更像是一種親情，他也從來就沒有對男性動情過。他不明白為什麼此刻自己的心臟會跳得這樣快，也不明白為什麼自己的身體會因為對方的靠近，歡喜得彷彿在歌唱，他狠下心咬破了自己的舌尖，在疼痛的意識中強迫自己推開對方，並踉蹡地後退了好幾步。

而那種湧入身體裡的空虛以及冰冷的感受，讓他幾乎難以抵抗、忍不住痛苦地皺起了臉，對面的男人也露出了一樣的神情，只不過帶著幾分不同於他的狂暴。

而即便隔著一個軀體，他彷彿仍能感受到屬於對方心臟的躁動，帶著無可抹滅的瘋狂，像是一隻被囚禁在人體內的野獸。


	20. Chapter 20

儘管他已經很久沒有擁有一顆心的感覺了，Voldemort還是在一變回人類時就知道自己有哪裡不對勁，在他想通的那一刻，他忍不住惱火地低聲咒罵，在他還是「Tom」的時候，他憑著本能引誘了Harry替他拿回他藏起來的心臟，但令他沒有想到的是，那個愚蠢的Gryffindor並沒有直接把他的心臟還給他，卻決定把它養在了自己的胸膛裡。

到底要有多麼魯莽才會讓一個人把一顆不屬自己的心納入胸膛？他的心臟已經離開活人的軀體太久、太久了，久到它完全忘了人類的體內能夠有多麼溫暖，久到它忘了一顆正直而赤誠的心能有多麼熾熱。剛開始棲居在Harry胸口的時候，他的心臟簡直難以忍受青年體內的溫暖，掙扎著想要擺脫這座火一樣的牢籠，但隨著時間的推進，他的心卻逐漸沈迷在青年溫暖的血液乃至靈魂之中，甚至無法忍受他的離去。

而Voldemort的心一直是一個蠻橫又固執的暴君，它不能夠忍受它所渴望的東西不屬於自己——Harry是它的，他的心臟也是，全部都是它的東西——即便它現在回到了它該去的地方，也因此變得完整，它仍然在Voldemort冰冷的胸膛裡大聲嘶吼著，用力地撞擊他的肋骨，傳達著它離開Harry體內的不滿。

Voldemort狼狽的捉住黑髮青年的手，讓兩人的胸膛再次緊密地貼合在一起，他的心因為這溫暖而嘆息，卻仍然為隔著彼此的軀體而不滿地在他胸口低吼。唯一讓他感到慶幸的是，為了他的心臟而困擾的人不只是他而已，青年鏡片下的眼睛中同樣充斥著迷惘以及掙扎的神色，顯然他在試圖馴服他的心的同時，自己的心也被Voldemort的心臟所圈養，總是時常相伴在自己心之左右的存在一消失，也讓Harry感到十分的不適。

Gryffindor青年顫抖著揪住了他的長袍前襟，想再試圖推開他，卻使不上力氣，而Voldemort的心可沒有對方的心臟那麼溫馴，它一下又一下的催促著男人扯開阻礙他們相擁的衣物，明顯缺乏耐心。

黑魔王並不喜歡被自己的心臟控制，這也是當初他為什麼把它給挖出來的原因之一，但他的心顯然在體外生活的太久，像故事裡的毛心臟一樣變得十分強大又不可控制，讓他不得不惱怒地遵從它的意願。

Harry先是呆傻的看著男人粗暴地撕扯著自己的衣物，回過神來便推拒著對方的手想要阻止，但當他們赤裸的胸口相貼的時候，Voldemort清楚的聽見一聲難耐又滿足的呻吟從青年齒縫中溜出。

他們都因為能揮開衣物的阻擾、讓肌膚相貼而想讚美梅林，但他貪婪而不知足的心仍在抱怨著想進一步與對方合為一體，Voldemort只知道一種方法可以在不掏出自己的心的情況下，讓他們緊密得彷彿同一個人。

所以他湊過去親吻對方的臉頰，腦海一角僅存著最後的理智，知道森林的草地不是一個適合他想做的事情的舒適地點，Voldemort拋開青年殘破的上衣，拉扯著對方走到湖邊去，附近恰好停著一艘白色的小船，恍惚間讓他想起了他仍是人偶時那隻遭殃的天鵝。

他把那個明顯還在混亂之中的青年推到船上去，濺起了一大灘水花，但他卻沒時間去在意自己被弄濕的衣服，反正他很快也將用不上它們，Harry貌似撞上船身而發出了疼痛的嘶嘶聲，Voldemort拿著青年的冬青木魔杖一指，船的內側就都鋪上了一層柔軟的綠色軟墊。

然後他壓了上去，漆黑的眼睛牢牢地捕獲著那雙緊張的綠眸，他湊到對方臉側去啃咬他的耳朵，語氣十分肯定：「我知道你的心在渴望我。」

Harry感到些微抗拒，但並不討厭，事實上Voldemort每一個觸碰都讓他在心底舒服的嘆息，他逐漸明白這也許是因為他一直在體內圈養著男人的心臟的關係，導致他的心也變得十分渴望對方的軀體。

Voldemort說得沒錯，他確實從心底渴望著他。

而對方顯然也是如此，因為他看見Voldemort皺起了好看的眉頭，顯得有些不悅，就像是他正在被誰所命令一樣，而Harry相信那只能是他胸口處那顆霸道的心臟。

* * *

疾馳的蛇髮妖怪啊！他竟然就這麼唏哩糊塗地跟一個半陌生的人做了，而且對方還是個男人！更糟糕的事，這感覺好得要命，他甚至還被操上了雲端！他開始懷疑自己這麼多年來深信不已的直男性向，梅林一定是在跟他開玩笑。

Harry拒絕去想眼前這人同時也是Tom的這個事實，他不知道該如何去認知這樣一件事情，而男人正喘息著，試圖從他的身上爬起來，當他正準備出來的時候，卻突然停住了，頃刻之間，幾句短促的咒罵聲蹦出了Voldemort形狀姣好的唇，一團光暈從男人的胸膛處竄出，他憤怒地試圖用手阻止，但那顆心卻撞開了他，直直地鑽到了Harry泛著情慾潮紅的胸口裡。

青年的心雀躍的擁抱了男人的心臟，那顆野蠻的心在他胸口發出了滿足的呼嚕聲，讓Harry感到再次踏實了下來，然而令他沒有想到的是，狼狽地從他身上爬起來的人，變成了仍是魔法人偶的Tom Riddle。

那個男孩衣冠楚楚，面目平靜地盯著Harry的胸口看，但他敢發誓自己在男孩眼中看到了猙獰的神色，突然意識到了自己在Tom的面前赤身裸體，青年整個人彷彿炸毛的貓似地蹦了起來，一隻手迅速地摀住了對方的眼睛，另一隻手趕忙在船底掏著自己的魔杖。

「我的記憶可都還在呢。」Tom冷淡的嗓音穿透湖面傳來，讓Harry動作一愣，他正在用自己的魔杖清理身上的痕跡，還來不及穿上衣服，男孩撥開了遮擋住自己視線的手，淡然地打量著Harry赤裸的身體：「你剛剛高潮的表情我都看過了，還有什麼好不好意思的。」

Harry整個人都不好了，他指了指Tom，又在男孩的視線下把手縮回來遮掩住自己的重點部位，過了好半天才能咬牙切齒地繃出一句：「你…你…不要用Tom的臉說這種話！」

「怎麼，原來你比較喜歡小男孩？」

「才不是你說的那樣！為什麼你又變回Tom了！」Harry把留在岸邊的包包召來掏出衣服穿上，他原本身上穿著的早就不知道被對方弄去了哪裡，而Tom顯然心情也不是很好，他雙手抱胸瞪著他，就像是他才是一切的罪魁禍首：「誰讓你擅自把我的心放到你的胸膛裡去的，這下好了，它不願意待在我這邊了。」

Harry褲子正穿到一半，聞言停住了自己的動作，他明明知道對方的意思不是那樣，卻無法克制地感到耳根發熱：「誰讓你自己管不好你的心的，要是多麼瘋的腦袋才會想把自己的心臟給挖出來。」

「要是多麼蠢的腦袋，才會把來路不明的心給塞到自己的胸口裡去。」Tom冷哼了聲，青年對此感到啞口無言，但現在他衣服穿好了，腦子也冷卻下來了，總算能轉過去好好的和人偶說話：「那現在該怎麼辦？」

「能怎麼辦。」Tom冷淡的看著他，嘆了口氣：「你只能跟著我一起行動了。」

多麼傲慢的一個人啊，Harry簡直無言以對，明明自己無法使用魔法，心臟還受制於他，卻說出了「跟我一起行動」而不是「跟你一起行動」這樣的話，他發自內心強烈地懷念起了以前那個乖巧文靜、像是有些情感障礙的那個小男孩。

顯然是注意到了他的表情，Tom突然靠到Harry的腿上，露出了害羞卻又帶著懇求的神色：「Harry…我現在沒辦法離開你了…你可不要再丟下我了……」

黑髮青年努力告訴自己，這只是對方在演戲，但他的心仍忍不住為了男孩的表情而縮成一團，同時他也意識到，自從男人的心回到自己的身上以後，那種讓人著迷的強烈肉體引力已經從對方身上消失了，他無比慶幸這一點，不然他不知道自己跟一個年幼又沒有性功能的人偶該如何在那種困境下相處。

「我不想再被關起來了…求求你……」男孩仍然不依不饒的繼續向他施壓，提到這件事情，Harry故意板起他的臉，僵硬地責備道：「你差點殺死了一個人！」

「那是因為我想要一顆心臟！」Tom迅速地說，並咬了咬自己的嘴，顯得有些委屈：「可是我現在不用去找了，我的心就在你的身上，只要你不離開我，我就不用再去從別人那裡奪取一顆心了。」

「你害我為了你無家可歸！明早甚至會被通緝……」Harry努力擺出了兇惡的臉色，最後嘆息了一聲，男孩討好似的拉住了他的手心，冰涼的觸感讓他感到十分地懷念，青年臉色不由自主地柔和了下來：「可是你願意的……」

「……是的，Tom，我願意。」Harry執起了他的手，把男孩拉進了懷裡，他不管現在在裡面居住的究竟是Tom Riddle又或是名為Voldemort的男人的靈魂，只知道自己為了讓眼前這人可以獲得完整，願意賭上自己的一切。

他們兩人的心在他的胸膛裡跳動著，數著一樣的節拍，緊密相依得像是再也不會分離一般。


	21. Chapter 21

親愛的Sirius：

我很抱歉我必須不告而別，請原諒我不能告訴你我現在在哪裡，我猜想你看到這封信的同時我已經被英國的魔法部通緝，我也知道你絕對會拒絕相信他們說的任何一件罪狀，只因為你肯定會無條件的信任我並捍衛我的名譽。我對你可能會為我做的一切心存感激並感到愧疚——是的，愧疚，只因為我必須向你坦承我並不是全然無辜。

我現在與Tom在一起，他已經拿回他的心了，我必須說他的另一個身分肯定會在魔法界引起軒然大波，但因為他現在受制於我，所以我不覺得這是多麼大不了的事。

我很抱歉我在馴服Tom的心——字面意義上——的過程中隱瞞你，並且差點害Ginny受到攻擊，麻煩你幫我寄出隨信附上的另一封信給Weasley一家，我欠他們一個道歉，如果可以的話我更希望能自己把這封信寄出去，但Tom真的很不喜歡Ginny——我猜他是有些嫉妒，但他不會承認—--他禁止我再跟她聯繫，我必須說如果你看過他的心臟有多小的話，就會知道他的心眼小也不是沒有原因的，我猜那裡面只塞得下他自己，最多現在再加上一個我而已。

我知道如果我說「為了你的名譽，希望你能跟我撇清關係」這樣的話，一定會讓你對我十分惱怒，所以我只能懇求你不要再為我辯解，我確實為了Tom做了很多違反法律的事情，但我並不感到後悔。

Tom跟我現在隱瞞身份在各地旅行，我從來沒有想過我可能會喜歡上漂泊的生活，在我的想像裡，我總是以為自己要像我的父母一樣安家立業，好像只有這樣才對得起他們守護下來的生命，但我現在才明白，也許比起我父親，我更要像你一點。

我希望你知道我現在的日子過得很快樂，至少我已經不再被死者的夢魘所困擾。Tom讓我明白了我最深的恐懼，同時也讓我知曉了我最深的渴望，我的生命因為他而變得完整。

我一直在尋找著命運讓我倖存下來的理由，而他就是我的答案。

PS. 我無法帶走嘿美，希望你能替我好好照顧她。

你誠摯的 哈利

Sirius把信紙按原樣折起來，準備塞回信封裡的時候發現了一張相片，他的教子跟一個英俊的男人站在一起，背景顯然是某個魔法村莊，青年的臉上帶著燦爛的笑容，把隔壁那個顯然並不是十分甘願的人拉回相片的視野裡，雖然那個男人的臉色十分難看，但他卻沒有掙開對方握著他的手。

他把相片塞到一個紅色的相框裡，感到有一些惆悵，他知道就連森林裡的動物成長了都必須學會獨立、邁向自己的天地，但他可從未想過會有一隻扮成綿羊的大野狼來把自己的教子拐跑。梅林在上，Harry好歹也該選個人類來談戀愛吧！  
但看著自己親愛的教子在相片裡笑得十分燦爛的模樣，他不得不承認Tom是唯一一個成功把Harry從父母的死亡陰影中帶出的人，而這點連他都做不到。

也許有些傷痕只能被那些特定的人給撫平，有些心也只能被特定的人給馴服，他想他已經不用再擔心自己的教子，只因為Harry顯然已經找到了自己想要相守的那一個人。  
而那人所在的地方，就是他心之所向。

——完結——

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 寫的期間有很多擔憂，像是關於一些人物性格的問題，Harry依然是我覺得最難寫的角色，因為故事背景不同於原作的關係，我假設他受Sirius影響，會變得更像James一些。因為沒有活下來的男孩的光環以及Dursley家受虐的童年，他比較具有自信也比較自我一點，但他的本質仍是那個Harry，無法忍受身邊的人因為他而受到傷害，僅管在他身上發生的那些事情，從來都不是他的過錯，但因為他總是活下來的那一個，而在他的心裡埋下了不小的陰影。  
> 至於結尾的Harry對待Tom的態度，其實呢，他心底當然是明白那只是Tom裝出來的假象而已，但是有的時候，人也不需要活得那麼精明。他早在帶著Tom出逃的時候就決心與他廝(私)守(奔)，不管Tom是不是真的很「危險」，他已經做出了選擇。  
> 寫到結尾的時候覺得，Sirius的心情大概是自家養得美美的大白菜，在自己出遠門的期間突然被天外飛來的豬給拱了(ry)(黑魔王：你在哪裡見過這麼帥的豬了？)  
> 但是只要Harry過得開心，我想Sirius也沒有什麼好抱怨的，畢竟這個世紀線裡黑魔王可跟他們家裡沒什麼深仇大恨嘛。  
> 通常我在每篇文裡都會有一兩個我最想寫的場景，我個人寫這篇文的目標，也是我最喜歡的部分，其實是Harry圈養魔王的心的段落(我為了這個努力補完了前面那麼多的篇幅XD)個人非常喜歡那個坦率又野蠻，而且我行我素的心臟，也對於不管是魔王還是Harry都拿它沒辦法這件事感到非常的愉悅。(黑魔王在你背後很火)  
> 個人一直很想寫一個跟男巫的毛心臟有關的故事，也算是得償所願。  
> 等到心臟回到Harry體內的時候，我就忍不住在想，有多少人看了標題與介紹，就想到了「吾心所歸依之處」指的是物理層面XDDD(儘管同時也導致了心理層面的產生)  
> 在我心裡黑魔王那句「誰讓你擅自把我的心放到你的胸膛裡去的，這下好了，它不願意待在我這邊了。」是句真實雙關，雖然Voldemort自己本身沒有意識到，但他也真正的愛上了Harry這個存在，儘管過程算是由外而內的。(從肉體影響到靈魂)  
> 我知道Voldemort的內心(?)活動這麼豐富有點OOC，但是畢竟那是一顆被Harry細心愛護養著的心，也許它仍然不明白愛是什麼，卻已經在各種意義上離不開Harry了……
> 
> 那麼謝謝這段時間追文、留言、給我鼓勵的大家！我要繼續努力填坑了⋯⋯(沒有結束填坑的一天)


End file.
